Right Here!
by aliencatt
Summary: Clark needed to let the man know that he was still here, right here, waiting. SLASH...follow up to..."Moving In"...and..."Damn It!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Follow on story from..**Moving In**...and..**Damn It!**

**Clark/Jason**

* * *

"Of all the people, why did it have to be her?"

"Her?"

He turned to his mother with a pained expression, "Lana! Why did it have to be Lana?"

"But I don't understand. I thought you were over her. You said so. So why are you upset that she is seeing someone else?"

Clark ran his hands up into his hair, grasping on tight. How could she be so blind? So stupid? He actually growled in frustration.

"Hold on, Son," lifting a placating hand, "Martha," he said gently placing the hand on her shoulder, "I don't think it's that she's seeing someone, its who she's seeing. Right, Clark?" looking over at him.

Clark dropped his hands, collapsing down onto the chair which made a splintered groan in complaint.

"But isn't she seeing Jason? They're always in the Talon together. I thought he was your friend?" Martha asked looking back at the 'tragic teen'.

Jonathan studied his son carefully and saw the twitch, almost wince, at his wife's words. People often took him for a dumb hick, even though the ones that knew him respected his honesty, hard work and integrity. But he had never been the most intuitive man in the world but now he was seeing something. He was uncertain, as the thought he was having was so outside of his purview, but once the nagging suspicion had wormed its way into his mind it grew and he became certain.

"Martha? Maybe Clark and I need a bit of guy time." He looked across at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, boys," she said lightly, fixing her husband with a, 'you will tell me later' look and "I think I'll go look to my garden." She left knowing from years of experience that Clark would often tell Jonathan things he would be embarrassed to speak to his mother about. Her son may be from another planet but he was still a teenage boy.

Jonathan pulled out the chair at the head of the table and sitting relaxed, he asked, "So? Has this something to do with what I saw last week? When I saw Jason driving away from here?"

Clark dropped his head in shame. The last time his lover… his Coach, he amended, had left here, Clark had just practically raped him.

"He was crying. I'm sure of it. What happened between the two of you?"

Clark's head snapped up and Jonathan saw pain in the eyes. "He was crying?" shocked. When he had left him up there in the barn, Jason had been flushed and fucked but had seemed more relieved and a little angry than saddened.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

Probably because Clark did not just roll over and pretend he was okay with the man's other relationship. No, he admonished himself. Jason was not like that. But he had proved deceitful if by omission. And it still hurt.

Clark dropped his head again this time leaning his arms on the table, worrying at an invisible mark on the wood.

"Clark, Son, talk to me. Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it," Clark mumbled.

Jonathan let it pass. His son had sounded more regretful than intentionally giving him attitude. "You're not even willing to let me try?" he asked softly.

Clark sat back, sighing, but could not bring himself to look at his father. He knew, as always, that the Kents had his welfare and best interests at heart but he also knew, as always, they had very fixed ideas of right and wrong and high morel standards. He did not know how his Dad would react to his relationship with Jason. Jason was older, Jason was his Coach, a teacher. Jason was a man.

And Clark loved him.

"He's moved in with her," was all he could make himself say. Jason had moved in with Lana and it was killing him. The jealousy, the fact that he had moved in to live with someone else, with a woman, with Lana. The fact that he could set up 'home' with someone that would be acceptable and not frowned upon or ridiculed because men and women were supposed to do that. It was the fact that he had set up home with someone that was not, Clark.

His mind took him back to that first day he had met him. To the both of them moving and settling Jason's belongings into the apartment. They had instantly been so comfortable so… domestic, and it had been fun. Clark had enjoyed it. Not to mention the tension and then the sex. That had been 'wonderful', a word he had never really found the meaning of before.

He almost felt as if they had already set up home together. It should be him living with Jason, loving Jason, sharing Jason's bed. The thought of the two people he had loved sleeping next to each other made his guts hurt. It was jealously, plain and simple, and a longing so intense all his previous yearnings now appeared as nothing.

He knew it would be impossible. But, realism aside, it was a dream he had had often during these short months that he had known him. He had pictured them together, on their couch, beers in hand, watching the football. Totally domestic, totally at home together with his head resting in the crook of his partner's shoulder as the man played with his hair.

Clark wanted to cry now. Such a simple dream but so far beyond him. He was presumed to be a seventeen year old High School boy in the Midwest who would be expected to be good at sports and either go to college on a football scholarship or get married and 'farm'. Neither of which had to happen to him, neither of which were likely to happen to him, but were much more likely to happen to him than to get to live with the man he loved.

"And this somehow has made you angry?" Jonathan kept his voice quiet and calm, making sure what he was thinking did not enter his voice. That it was none of his boy's business, what Lana and the Coach did. That he should not be concerned about them if he was not still in love with the girl as he has stated. That he knew there was something that Clark was not telling him, and it was big.

He could not look at his father. He wanted to say, yes. 'Yes, because Jason is mine. Jason should be with me not with her'. That his heart was breaking because he could not have the man he loved here, in his arms, and keep him from Lana's. His head hit his arms on the table.

"What did you say to Jason?" and then the man sat waiting for the patient silence to get to Clark. It took a while, the dark head raising slowly, the thumb resuming its attack at the invisible spot.

"I hurt him."

Jonathan was incensed. After all they had taught him. But he held his anger in check and asked, "How?"

Dreading the memory up, hearing the hatred he had used in his voice, he admitted, "I told him that he could live with Lana if he had to but he'd better not fuck her." Then looked up startled that he had used such a word in front of his father.

"And just why is that any business of yours?" amazed at himself for sounding civil nevermind not reaching for soap and flannel to wash his son's mouth out with, but also relieved that Clark had not physically hurt the man.

Clark sat up then sank back in the chair defeated. He could not help it, his lip began to tremble and he admitted through a thick tear filled throat, half relieved to say it out loud, have terrified that his father would never speak to him again, "Because… I love him."

Damn, they had been over this. The boy had said he was over the girl. No wait, "Son? Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say, him?"

Clark just nodded. He could not find the will to raise his head and look at the man.

Jonathan, too, sank back in his chair. His son, his only child had just, 'come out' to him and he had no idea what to say, what to feel. He already knew he was unlikely to have grand kids, that Clark being an alien may never be able to have children but, and then there was the fact that… and then there was….and …and…

He ran his hand over his face and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

'Of course I'm fucking sure', Clark wanted to scream at the man but he just lifted his head and saw his father's expression. Worry for him, concern and still…love. "Yes," he said equally low. "You don't hate me?" looking up, hope in his eyes.

"I could never hate you, Son. You must know that?" shocked at the idea but then he was not blind to the ways of the world, to the bigotry and prejudice that abounded. Besides, his son was an alien, if he could handle that he could handle anything. He placed his hand on his son's, resting on the table. "Tell me?"

"What?" as he covered that loving hand with his own.

"Tell me how, when, why Jason? Is that why he was upset? You wanted something from him that he can't give you?" He knew the man to be friendly with Clark but then that was a Coach's job. Had it gone further than that? Had something happened? Jason was an adult, a teacher and Clark just a teenager. That would not be right. He was not too sure that he should be seeing Lana, nevermind moving in with her. She was of age sure but…

"I've been seeing him since the day he moved to Smallville," Clark admitted. He could see anger flare in his father's eyes and said quickly, "I met him on the street. He didn't know who I was. He'd not started his job at the High School. I helped him move in. I liked, like him.

"Its not his fault," still defending the man from that suspicious frown, "I didn't tell him how old I was. He thought I was like him, an adult," pleading with his voice, with his eyes for Jonathan not to be mad at Jason, for him to understand.

"So…so, when you say seeing him? You mean..?"

"Yes," spoken eagerly and containing the surprise that he still felt today, "yes. And I didn't injure him. I can do it, and not harm him and its wonderful…" he trailed off seeing the look on his father's face. Pretty much the same look he would wear, no doubt, if they were talking about his parents having sex. Everyone knew about it, that their relations had sex, but no body wanted to admit or think about it, nevermind discuss it.

Jonathan felt his own face redden and wondered idly if it was the same colour that Clark's had just turned. "So.. if you were seeing him, when, why did he move in with Lana?"

Oh, the look Clark gave him. It was all there, the heartache, the loss, the… 'I don't know but its killing me look'. "Damn, Son. I'm sorry," and he meant it. A selfish part of him was quite relieved. If the…affair? was over, he would not have to deal with his son dating another man. But if he could fall in love with one, then he could do it with another. So the real problem was his son's feelings for this man, for Jason Teague, and how he was going to help him get over it.

"I won't give him up!" Clark stated. "I hate him!"

Jonathan Kent sighed inside. So much for that idea and his boy was hurting.

"Okay, Son. I'm listening."

==000==

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

==000==

Clark did not want to tell his father about Jason, not only the 'sex' stuff, but also he wanted to keep to himself his memories of the tenderness that the man had shown him, the way he could make him laugh by pulling goofy faces at the worst possible moments and the way his smile made Clark's insides 'light up'. A cliché he knew but he also knew the feeling now.

Also he did not want to admit where it had started to go wrong, when he had first gotten a clue that not all was well with them. Sat here with his father's patient expression, waiting for him to talk, he remembered every detail of that first fight brought on by those damn cheerleaders and their meteor rock infested 'Gatorade'.

It was strange that these days he hid out in this barn so much and yet it was in that barn that all the things that went wrong in his life seemed to happen. He thought back now to when he had first realised that there was something wrong between him and Jason, when he had first had an inkling about Lana, though he had not known a name then to put to the feeling.

He could see it so clearly, could remember every word, every action. He could remember the pain.

~#~#~

Sitting at his desk, he had been nursing his bruised ribs, the coldness of the icepack making him gasp, never mind the actual pain he was feeling. It was so strange and he had moment of wonder at how his friends could live day after day knowing that they were so fragile, that they could be hurt so easily.

The sound of footsteps pulled him from his musings and, standing gingerly, he called, "Chloe, if that's you, I'm not feeling very well right now." He turned to see that Jason had entered the barn and was ascending the stairs up to him.

He smiled at the sight. Jason was flushed as if he had rushed over here and Clark moved to him, wanting to grab hold and push his body against that heat, against the panting figure regardless of the pain in his chest. He was hard before he even took a step closer. "Hey… '_Coach_'," he said with a lecherous grin.

Coming to the top of the stairs, his hands hidden in the pockets of the dark hooded top, Jason was ardent, "Clark, we need to talk."

Smiling, feeling a little silly at what he was about to say in the face of Jason's serious demeanour, he told him, buttoning his shirt up as a distraction while getting his body under control, "Look, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think there's something in that drink cooler."

Moving closer, still feeling sheepish at the idea, he was brought up short as Jason answered, "Yeah, you should've stayed away from my girlfriend."

Clark laughed, where had that come from? Girlfriend? What girlfriend? Jason was his. "What are you talking about?" lifting a hand to push back the shadowing hood.

Jason hit him, punched him hard in the stomach and he only had the bare presence of mind to move back from the contact before the man's fist shattered but it was needless, the unexpected pain causing his mind to blank as he doubled over. There was a sharp jab in his back and Clark lost his balance and fell to the median level of the barn, missing the hay bails that would have saved him from yet more unaccustomed pain. He lay there groaning, curled on his side as he heard heavy footsteps as his boyfriend who had suddenly, and out of nowhere, attacked him, descended the stairs one clump at a time.

"I get it, Clark, I do. You're jealous. I can understand that." Reaching him, Jason grabbed Clark by the front of his shirt pulling him up so he could punch him in the face. Then he pushed him back to the ground and, bending down, grabbed hold of the shirt once more ripping it apart, baring his shuddering chest as his lungs tried to drag in air around the pain he felt.

Jason dropped to his knees, one either side of Clark's prone leg.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Please, Jason, what did I do?" Clark lifted his hands up, beseechingly placing them on Jason's stomach. He looked up wondering what the hell was happening. The look on the man's face was unrecognisable. "Jason! Its the drink! There's something in the drink cooler at practice."

Jason grabbed at his hands catching his wrists and, for the first time, Clark found himself weaker than the other man as his arms were raised and trapped over his head. Jason was leaning down and staring right into his eyes. "Please, Jason. What did I do wrong?"

But his lover did not answer him. He kissed him, kissed him hard as if he wanted to hurt him. Jason's groin rubbed against his hip, the man's leg rubbing harshly against his own. What the hell was happening? First Jason attacked him then he was practically fucking him through his clothes. It was a struggle but he managed to force his head to the side but Jason's mouth just moved to his stretched neck, sucking biting at his skin and Clark knew that this time, in his weaken state that he would be left with bruises, with savage love stamps from the feel of it. He pushed up with his body, wanting to force the man off him but it just made Jason groan and grind into him harder. "Stop! Jason. Please…"

He knew his lover was not in his right mind, the drink had been doctored and it had them all reacting strangely, all acting out in a sexually charged manner but Jason was hurting him. He would never have thought it possible, either that he could be hurt, taken against his will like this but that a man such as Jason would even try. He gritted his teeth, renewed his effort and demanded, "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!"

Jason stilled then pushed himself up onto taut arms staring down, lust and anger vying for dominance. "What? Don't like it when I'm on top? Don't like it when I want to be rough with you?" He knelt up still straddling Clark's leg. "You selfish bastard!" and he pulled back his fist, slamming it into Clark's face. "All the fucking times you take me? All the times you ram into me and you can't take even a little of it back?" Jason asked incredulously. "I can't walk half the times after you fuck me and now you say, 'Stop. Get off me?'"

Clark was horrified, not at the fist smashing into his cheek but at the words, at what Jason was telling him. That he had been hurting Jason when he had thought that he was making love to him, as he had thought he was doing what the man wanted, fucking into him over and over as the man had clutched him so tightly. How could he have been so blind if he had been hurting him? He did not understand. Did not understand any of this, not even how the infected drink should be making the older man act like this, so different to the rest of those affected.

He brought his hands up to push at Jason's chest, to plead with him for forgiveness more than to fend him off. "Jason...I…," but the man thumped him again.

Then he stood and bent grabbing up Clark's shirt and pulled the hurt and stunned teenager to his feet. "Bastard," and Jason threw him away, threw him at the railing. Leaning over, Clark quickly straightened and turned, looking askance at him, and then he felt the sensation of blood leaking from his nose. Right now he does not know which hurts more, the actual pain from his face, from his stomach where it had hit the strong wooden rail or from the look of hatred on the face of the person he loved.

Then Jason pulled back and punched him with enough hatred to cause him to crash through the wood as it splintered and he found himself falling to the hard packed dirt of the barn floor, nothing shielding him from the agonising pain as he hit the ground. Nearly unconscious he just lay there praying for an end to this, praying that somehow Jason will stop before he kills him.

His eyes flickered open as he watched the blurred shape of the High School Assistant Coach walk slowly towards him, death in every step. He is helpless, totally helpless as he watches Jason lift his arm for what could be the punch that could kill him in this weaken state but it never comes. Someone is there to save him as Jason is hit over the back of the head and thrown against a beam.

Lex watches as the figure struggle to his feat, face hidden, then runs from the barn. Rushing to his friends side, he calls out worriedly, "Clark?"

"Lex," he asked surprised, struggling to sit up, the man immediately squatting to help him.

"Are you okay?" Then his saviour was looking to the barn door, "Who was that?"

Clark can not answer. Not only could he not tell Lex who it was, he still could not believe that it was Jason that could have done this to him.

=0=

It had been days since Clark had been so hurt by his lover. Not the physical pain, that had gone as soon as his body had expunged the toxic taint from the drink that had had so many of them going insane, the footballers, cheerleaders, Chloe as well as Jason. That was what had hurt so much, Jason had attacked him and he still could not understand why. He had spent hours trying to understand.

He knew it was a direct effect of the poisoning but still he could not quite figure it out. If the man ever came near him again he would have to ask. He was a little scared of the answer but he had to ask.

What if it was true? What if he hurt Jason every time that they had sex? But then, why would Jason have wanted to? Surely, if even that first time he had been in pain he would not have wanted to see him again.

Now he was back here at school, dressed and ready for football practice and he grabbed up his helmet ready to go out onto the pitch and face him only to notice that the man was walking slowly towards him here in the locker room. He just stood and waited. Jason would have to speak first, the man owed him that, an explanation.

Jason had dreaded this moment. He knew he had a lot of ground to cover before he could expect Clark to forgive him. There was much he wanted Clark to forgive him for, most of which the younger man had no idea about. He hated that it had come to this, that he had to lie to him about Lana but he could not give her up and he could not face the idea of Clark leaving him. He was a bastard, he knew it, but he was a man caught by his emotions and now this had happened.

"Clark. I don't know what to say, man." That was the truest thing he had admitted for a long time. He really did not know what words he could use to get Clark to forgive him, what he could say to explain himself. Right now he felt like the worlds greatest bastard, he was a liar and hated that he had become this person. But what he wanted was far too important to let go. He wanted Clark so damn much and was not about to lose him thanks to those damn stupid cheerleaders.

Many harsh words had been spoken and he had unforgivably attacked the youth. Why, he still did not understand. Yes, he knew he had been consumed with a jealous rage as he had seen his two loves so close together, but to be able to hurt this beautiful boy like that, to have wanted first to fuck him, then kill him? That he could never understand.

He looked around once more, listening and making sure that they were indeed alone. "I mean, you saved my life, and I practically tried to kill you. It's not the best way to get this coach-player relationship off the ground." Clark just looked up at him with an almost shocked expression. "I mean… it's not..." Damn, it had sounded right before he walked in hear, thought it would make the boy laugh.

His own face showing the sadness that he felt, he dropped his voice admitting, "Clark. I _am_ so sorry. I honestly don't know how I could've done that to you." He moved forwards hesitantly lifting a hand to the dismayed face not knowing if the youth would allow him this. "Don't know why I would want to. I love you, Clark. You know that right?"

Clark leant his head to the side, wanting, and Jason placed his palm to cup his chin and gently stroke his thumb over his cheekbone. "It's okay. I'm okay," he assured the contrite man. He knew Jason had not been in his right mind and he thought that even so, he could forgive him almost anything. Clark knew now, he was in love with Jason Teague. He must be because even after the beating he had given him, he wanted him. He wanted him now, wanted Jason to hold him in his arms, to say he was sorry again and to whisper words of love to him.

His free hand ran around the side of Jason's toned waist and he pushed forwards hearing the whispered, "Oh, Clark…" just before their lips met. His helmet thudded to the floor as his other arm moved around to hold his lover, to surround him in his arms as Jason responded, holding him tight and all felt right.

'No,' Jason thought as the kiss came to a natural end, 'I am not willing to lose this'. He pulled back, loosely resting his hands on Clark's hips. There was still a big worry in the way before they could move on. He did not think Clark would be spiteful but he had to be certain, teenagers were unpredictable.

"You know…If you want to bring this to the school's attention, I totally understand," lifting his eyebrows in question. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of phrasing it this way but he was Clark's 'teacher' after all.

Clark pulled his head back and to the side, fixing Jason with a cheeky glint in his eye, "No, _Coach_. You weren't yourself. I'm just glad it wore off." And he was, so glad, for the end to his unaccustomed pain and the healing of his body and also that just maybe they could get over this and go back to the kissing, the love making, the being happy together.

"Yeah," Jason admitted with relief, knowing he had to let go of the solid figure before he did something else he would regret and they got caught. He let go of Clark, his hand reluctantly sliding off that so firm body. He turned into his other role, that of the High School kid's football coach, "You're gonna do great out there today. I think after all that's happened, the guys are finally behind you."

Clark nodded, letting his own hand fall from the man he wanted to spend his life with, "Thanks." Jason nodded in turn and moved to leave and head out to the field. Then he remembered and called out, "Hey, Jason?"

The man turned back, a smile on his lips that made Clark feel warm and loved, but he had to know, it had been driving him crazy, "When you were in my loft, you told me to stay away from your girl. Who were you talking about?" he sounded as puzzled as he felt.

Fuck! "Clark, honestly…" and he lied to him yet again, "I have no idea. I mean, like you said, I guess I wasn't myself. Good luck today, Clark. I'll see you out there." He moved off, then on a thought, turned back laughing, "Besides, why would I want a girlfriend when I have a boy with a butt so tight and it fits in my hands just so…" as he held them out in front of him as if he was cupping Clark's ass.

Clark laughed, bending to pick up his helmet and followed the grinning man out onto the field.

~#~#~

Sat here now, he wondered that he could have been so gullible, so taken in. Yet it had taken him even longer than that to find out the truth. "How could he do it, Dad? I love him and he said he loved me. But how could he, when all the time he was with her?"

He dropped his head into his hands and wanted to cry. He felt his father's hand rest lightly on the back of his head. "I don't know, Son. I'm so sorry." Then Clark did indeed cry.

==000==

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

==000==

Clark was nervous. He could not understand how he could have hurt that football player, or why he had suddenly tripped. He waited impatiently for the lift to take him up to floor that he had been directed to in the Medical Centre. He cursed silently that he was here yet again and also at what his father was bound to say.

It was just another example of why Jonathan Kent did not want his son playing contact sports, never mind his proximity to Jason. Not that the man had been anything but supportive but it was Jonathon Kent's way to be nervous and concerned for his son.

Exiting the lift and looking around, he immediately saw the very man he was so 'addicted' to and he sagged in relief but then noticed Coach Quigley there too, both staring through the glass into, no doubt, the injured player's room. He hovered and managed to catch the assistant coach's eye and watched as the man slowly walked towards him, a worry frown on his beautiful face.

"Is he okay?" Clark asked as the other drew near. He could not help but to raise a hand and rest his fingertips against Jason's hip.

Jason was conflicted. He wanted the boy to touch him but not here and he stepped back trying to show his regret on his face but he must not of succeeded as Clark looked like he had just slapped him. It had been a small tentative touch but he could not afford for anyone, especially Quigley to notice anything untoward. If it was found out that he was dating a High School student he would lose his job quicker than he had lost his football career and if it was discovered that he was seeing two?

At least Clark wanted to touch him, something he had not been too certain about but the timing and the circumstances were so wrong. **"**His collarbone's broke in two places. I can't figure out how you could pummel a guy that outweighs you by a hundred pounds and shatter his collarbone."

"I'm sorry. It must've been an accident. I mean, I got a surge of adrenaline." He felt so lame at that answer and so guilty. It was easy for him to hurt someone but he was not responsible for this, he knew it.

"Adrenaline doesn't explain the fact that you went from chucking bales of hay to chucking sixty yard passes overnight." 'And that you always manage to throw me around with near to no effort.' It was something that he had secretly relished, that Clark was stronger than him, that he could overpower him whenever he wished but would instead touch him with such tenderness, such 'awe'. The strength had only been disconcerting the once, that last time in the barn.

"I guess I'm a fast learner. I mean, you said yourself I was a natural."

'Damn right you are!' Jason wanted to laugh and agree but had to keep this on a professional level. He had managed to for weeks now, no one suspected about his relationship with either student but he knew he could not relax. "Yeah," he admitted instead, "a natural who adamantly refuses to see a doctor after he collapsed a couple weeks ago."

"What are you trying to say?" That worried Clark. He loved this man, he had no doubts about that but still he could not afford to let him find out about himself. Jason might hate him, be scared of him and even if not, it would be dangerous for him to know.

"Coach Quigley thinks you're on some kind of performance-enhancing drug."

"Like steroids?" Clark was not sure weather to be shocked or relieved but as Jason nodded confirmation he found a new worry. "What do you think?"

"Well, I put myself on the line and said there's no way that Clark Kent would do something like that."

"I'm not on drugs," he said after a while, but it would explain a lot if he ever needed the excuse.

"I hope not. Because if it comes out that you're not on the same playing field as these guys, let's just say it's gonna be pretty disappointing to have to forfeit an entire Championship season. And a college career."

Clark settled his look on Jason, asking seriously, "You don't truly believe I would use drugs do you?" He was worried now that this man could think that of him.

Jason looked at the earnest face. It would explain so much, the strength, the anger towards him but then he could understand where that had come from. He had lied to him, had deceived him and under the worst circumstances, with someone that Clark had plenty of history with. Looking around quickly, noticing that Quigley had thankfully left, he pulled Clark by the arm to the empty room he had seen to their left.

Clark gladly followed him and as soon as the door was closed, he turned and pushed the other man against it. Jason let out a surprised gasp, his hands coming up to lightly hold on to Clark's hips, such a natural reaction. He placed gentle fingers against the freckled jaw as the sparkling green eyes stared into his. "Jason…" he could not help but breath out as his hands came up to lightly hold onto the man's waist.

Leaning forwards he let his lips brush over the barely parted ones of his lover and kissed him lightly, feeling the hands on his hips tighten but it was not in passion. Jason tried to push him away, turning his head to the side, his eyes looking down and away. "No, Clark. Don't."

Not to be put off, Clark lifted his right hand to Jason's jaw insisting that he turn his head. The man did but his eyes would not settle on him, still looking down to the side. He placed a kiss to his check bone, another to his cheek and the corner of his mouth. He would not stop and slowly he felt the hands at his hips change to a hold and reluctantly Jason's lips opened slightly and closed against his then Clark was kissing Jason and the man was responding, kissing him back.

Jason knew he should put a stop to this. They were in the hospital and someone could try to get into the room at any moment. But the taste of Clark's lips, the feel of them kissing his so softly, cushion lips pressing firmly against his own generous ones. His hands slowly smoothed their way up that so large muscled body to hold onto the broad shoulders. He had missed this so much. Missed the almost hesitance of the youth Clark had been when he had first met him. The innocence of the near chaste kisses.

As Clark felt Jason's hand find its way up into his hair as he had always been want to do, he circled his own hands and arms around the trim lean figure, pulling him forwards as he kissed him a little harder but still kept it tender. He refrained from thrusting his tongue in to taste, savour the hot insides of Jason's mouth as he so wanted to do. He did not dare to push. He needed to seduce the man all over again even though it had been this man to start this thing in the first place.

Pulling back, knowing he did not want to, Jason broke the kiss saying, "Clark, no stop. Please. You know we can't to this." He looked up into the shinning grey eyes so close to his as Clark just stood there staring at him, still holding him close to himself. He brought his hand around to cradle the large jaw. "Please let me go," whispered softly as his forehead fell to rest against the other's. He did not want him to let go and knew that Clark would realise it too.

Loosening his arms and letting the man stand on his own feet, Clark refused to relinquish his hold on him, using his hand to rub small circles at the base of Jason's spine. He was rewarded with a low moan but then, "Clark, stop."

"Why?" He spoke against the other's lips, "Why should we?" He could tell from the feel of the other's pulse, from the slight flush to the face and the way he had been pressing his whole body against him that Jason did not truly want to stop.

Jason did not know what to say. There were a thousand reasons why he should not be hiding in a hospital room about to make out with one of his students. In the same hospital that housed the injured football player that he had come with Quigley to see. The same one hurt by this student still stood so close to him. Still so beautiful, so damn sexy and attractive to him.

With his head still dropped, he focused on nothing as he let his thumb stroke over Clark's jaw. It had all been so simple at first, so right. He had come to this little town and met a man. They had liked each other, had been mutually attracted and it had been good. So easy, so simple, two men meeting and finding that they wanted to be together. He longed for the innocence of that first week, not just Clark's that had been so adorable and appealing, but the innocence of both believing that nothing was in their way, that it could work.

It was his fault, he knew that and that was his one regret, that he had not decided then and there that Clark was not only the one for him, but the only _one_. But now they were here. "No, Clark. Not here, not like this. I can't. All this hiding, creeping around. I can't do it." It was true, he hated every deceitful moment. He hated that he could not just walk down the street holding hands with the man he loved. It was enough to make him laugh. There were not many places in this country that they could do that anyway but for other reasons than Lana finding out, for the school board.

Clark could hardly believe his ears. The only one that had insisted that they keep their relationship secret was Jason, and then only after discovering that Clark was at school here. Before that it had been wonderful. They had been out on the streets of Metropolis as a couple, had kissed in a doorway whilst sheltering from the rain, held hands across a table in a café. Then, Jason had not been concerned about people seeing them.

No, it was only once that he had found out that Clark was at the school. He supposed he could understand, Jason liked and needed his job but that was not the main reason. They could have coped with that, could have found ways not to draw attention to their relationship. No, it was only once Jason had found out that Clark Kent knew Lana Lang that the true hiding began. And now Clark knew about them, Jason was drawing back from him even more.

Unless…? He used finger tips to pull Jason's face up. "Jason? You remember when you came at me in the barn? When the cheerleaders spiked the drink?"

Half laughing, Jason replied, "Of course, its not something I'm likely to forget so quickly." That was true. He still did not know how he could have hurt Clark so badly. Much of it was a blur but that he knew, and it had been the beginning of the end of his double 'love life'.

"Is it true? What you said to me?" The old worry reared its head once more.

"Clark, its all a little hazy." 'Please don't bring Lana into this again.' He guessed he had to have this conversation. The only way he could think to get out of it was to either kiss him or start another argument. Both would get him out of this room but both would damage their relationship more. He wanted an end to the damage. He wanted things good again. He wanted Clark back, he wanted Clark.

Clark could not help but to run his fingers through Jason's short hair. He knew the man liked it, and he did it again summoning up the courage to ask. He was scared of the answer but needed to know. "Jason? Do I hurt you when we….when I …?"

Jason smiled, "When you fuck me?" he supplied and Clark actually blushed again. That this man was old enough to do the action but was still shy enough not to be able to says the words was a ridiculous contradiction but it charmed Jason. Clark's gaucheness always had.

The younger man just nodded at him, biting at his bottom lip which drew Jason's eyes. He had never seen him do that before. He must be nervous of the answer but Jason was still angry about the last time, the reasons why, the way it had happened and also that it had been the last time. That was due to himself, he was aware of this and also aware that he was still angry at himself for the way he had treated this anxious youth stood so hesitant and fearful before him.

"You and I both know that the last time you fucked me, that wasn't what you did. You took me, attacked me, Clark. You wanted to hurt me."

Again Clark felt the shame at what he had done. This was the first time that they had spoken of it and he stepped back, taking his hands from Jason and could not look at him. He knew he was guilty of that and nothing he could say could make it right, but he could and did acknowledge the crime. "Yes, I know. I'm so sorry, Jason. If I could take it back, I would."

Jason leant back against the door, his hands behind his back preventing them from grabbing at the boy. "I won't tell you its okay, that it was nothing. But I do understand." He sighed causing Clark to look up at him and keeping eye contact he admitted for the first time, "I wronged you, Clark. I treated you badly." He wanted to touch him but stayed where he was, his hands pressing at the wood of the door as he leant forwards slightly. "For that, I'm sorry too."

Clark saw a chance. He had a small feeling of hope. "You still want me then?" He had thought so but the way that Jason had been avoiding being alone with him had made him unsure.

"I can't lie to you Clark. Not anymore. Yes, I want you. I think that I love you but its just….." he struggled his shoulders, "such bad timing." He knew that sounded trite and he had not missed the widening of the grey eyes as he said those words that he had never spoken to him before. "We can't do this. Not now, not with all this attention on you."

"Would it be so bad if people knew about us?" He knew he was clutching at straws but he had to try. "I'm old enough. No one can stop us."

Jason shock his head. Everything could be so simple when you were young and in love and he was convinced that Clark was. "I know. But even though legally we're okay, the school board would not see it that way. I'm still your teacher, Clark. And I wont be responsible for you losing that scholarship you're sure to get."

"How? How could that….?"

"Come on, Clark. Be realistic. They're not going to give a scholarship to an openly gay athlete." He could see that Clark was going to deny it but Jason did not live in a world where sexual orientation made no difference, and neither did Clark, the difference was that Clark had never hated or disparaged anyone because they were different, he was much to good for that. He was naive to believe others held to his morals.

"I'm sorry," Jason said again and with that he moved, swiftly pulling the door open and was gone before Clark could react and stop him. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do but he could not stand the hope and near adoration he had seen in those so clear grey eyes.

Clark was so stunned by Jason's admission then by his statement that he had no time to 'humanly' stop him from leaving. He did say to his retreating back, "I won't give up on us," and then felt foolish. It was true, he was not going to just stop trying to win him back, trying to win him, but it had sounded so needy.

Cursing under his breath, he too left the room and seeing the corridor deserted, moved to look through the window at the teenager he had damaged during the game. He had to sort this out and then maybe once it was cleared up and Quigley's suspicions were proved wrong, then maybe Jason would relent.

==000==

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

==000==

Jonathan Kent looked over at his son as he poured himself a coffee. The boy looked so dejected, sat at the kitchen table once more. This time he knew before hand what had his son so distracted. It was time to speak plainly but then he always believed that. "There's more to life than Championships, Clark."

Clark did not even bother to look up or disguise the bitterness in his voice, "I bet it's easier to say that when you have one." He finally looked up wanting the man to understand once and for all, "Dad, when I put on that uniform, it's like I forget who I am. But at the same time, I've never known myself better. It's more than just a game."

"Clark, I allowed you to join the football team because I thought you understood your responsibility not to let anybody get hurt out there."

"And I accepted that responsibility because I know I can control my abilities." He had to, not only on the football field but with Jason too. He would never forgive himself if he injured the man. Right now though he could not afford to think about the coach. Think about what he had said to him. Think about what he had done to him the night before. He had made him so happy then just left him standing there more confused than ever.

"Then why don't you explain to me why there's a kid lying in a hospital bed right now?" Jonathan could not let this drop. His son was capable of so much, good and bad, and right now things were bad. There was no way that his son would of intentionally hurt that other boy but if it had been through carelessness then they had a major problem.

He knew well himself that once on the field you had to have your wits about you. You had to be totally focused on what you were doing and that was without super powers. Clark, he knew was distracted. His son was a teenager in love, and it was not going well.

"Have you ever seen me trip? Ever?" he challenged his father. He waited and Jonathan said nothing, he could not. "Something happened out on the field. It was like I couldn't control my own legs."

"Just because you are strong does not mean you can't get rattled out there just like anybody else. Now, I'm sorry, but the last place you need to be right now is out on that football field, and you know it."

Clark would not look at him but he continued, he had to get his new concern off his chest even if Clark would hate him for it, but it needed to be said. "You can't be out on that field when all you can think about is your coach."

That got Clark's attention. Jonathan had seen angry looks from his son before but this one was about the worst. "Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. Is that what you were trying to do? Impress Jason?"

Clark lost his temper. Why were people constantly accusing him of things he had not done, that he was not guilty of? "No! Why won't you believe me? Why are you so quick to think this is my fault?" He stood up and would not back down at the look of outrage on his father's face. "I don't need to impress Jason. I just need to get him back and I will."

"Clark! You are just proving my point. You can not be on the field when this is all you can think about." He knew he was right, he did not want anyone else to get hurt, his son most of all. The decision was made, "Coach Quigley is likely to be at the victory party tonight. Now, I'll give him a call and I'll be the bad guy.

"No, Dad. Like you said, it's my responsibility." He hated the look in his father's eye but he returned it not backing down over the game or Jason. Then he left.

==000==

Jason stood and stared at Clark whilst listening with half an ear to Lana. He could feel the tension work its way up the back of his neck and skull, the beginnings of a headache brewing. He had to admire Clark. The fact that he was here, talking to Lana and not showing what he must be feeling on his handsome face. He watched the lips quirk at something she said and realised that he had stopped listening.

The victory party at the Talon had finally started to wind down. He did not begrudge Clark his moment of glory. The whole team was on a high. They were so close to winning the Championship. But what if this question of Clark and the steroids would not go away.?

He watched as the light shone from the young male's eyes, the corners crinkling as they turned to look at him. Jason became captivated by those clear grey orbs. He wanted to lift his hand and rub his thumb along a cheek bone, down the side of the smooth face and onto that bottom lip just before pushing it inside. He wanted to…

"Jason? Are you okay?"

"Yes…What? Sorry?" He turned to the concerned pretty face of Lana Lang as she searched his with those eyes that always seemed so liquid.

"Are you alright? You groaned. Are you unwell? In pain?"

Shocked, he looked from one to the other of the youngster's, concern on the feminine face, amusement and a little smirk on the male. "No, I'm fine. Just maybe need a little air?" Turning he moved to leave quickly, consciously turning away from her and quickly covering his groin with his jacket as he grabbed it from the counter. 'Damn!'

"I'll come with you," she offered, beginning to follow him.

"No!.. Sorry, no its alright. I'll meet you upstairs later."

"You sure?"

"Yes," he got out wanting to clench his teeth and tell her to 'back the fuck off!'. She was always _so_ concerned. About him, about them, about _'this relationship'. _Some times, just sometimes he wished that she would not be so….Lana.

"Oh….alright," she said to an empty space as Jason practically fled. She sat down on a nearby stool, looking to Clark.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I'll go make sure he's okay." He smiled reassuringly at her, then moving slower than he wanted to, he followed the lean blond man, hearing a, "Thanks, Clark," from Lana, his rival. She would not thank him if she knew what he had in mind now. What he intended.

His insides lit up at the thought that Jason had stood there and had gotten so turned on while just staring at him. Just wait until he got his hands on him, and he was determined that he would. He was not going to let this pass. It was time enough. He had been aching for the feel of the body under him for eons. This time it would be right, just as it had been before, before Lana, before the barn.

He soon found him, his former 'boyfriend', walking to his car. Clark managed to jump in just as Jason did starling the man. He leant over and kissed the surprised open mouth. A moments reluctance, a half formed denial, then Jason was melting into him, kissing him back as if he was a drowning man needing Clark's breath to live.

His hands were inside the man's clothes, pushing up onto his chest and Jason broke the kiss, his mouth moving against Clark's face. "..op. We need to go…some… where…Lana…might…"

"..uck, Lana," said against Jason's jaw, trying to recapture that mouth, his hand smoothing around the firm torso, pulling him close.

"No, Clark…no.. I haven't…I promise. Stop… please stop. Lets go. I need you to fuck me.. lets go..!" and he pushed Clark's face away, trying to put the keys in the ignition as he attempted to breath and concentrate on something other than the pain in his prick as it swelled in the confines of his jeans.

Clark only left the man room to drive, his hand forced between Jason and the car seat, spread out on the man's lower back, tucked inside the tight jeans. He teased, flexing the two fingers that were resting in the divide between the butt cheeks. He watched the colour rise in the bronzed flesh, saw the slow blink as the man swallowed. He grinned, then gave directions.

Jason pulled up to the large barn on the abandoned farm, relieved that he had not wrapped the car around a tree with the pair of them in it. As soon as he killed the engine he turned to Clark but the man jumped from the car, moving to open the large double doors and motioned Jason to drive inside. Groaning, aggravated, he restarted the engine and did as instructed, driving into the large empty space, the light being blocked out and dampened as Clark swung the rickety door closed.

By the time Clark walked to the car, Jason was out and stood waiting for him by the hood. A glint appeared in his eye. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to take Jason over that hood.

Jason's eyes widened and he took in a gasp as he saw the intent on the younger man's face. Then Clark was kissing him once more, his hands spread on his back and he let himself go with it, think of nothing else but those damn strong arms holding him, those lips crushing his, the feel of that tongue as it surged into his mouth, possessing him, consuming him.

Clark ground against the slighter frame, forcing him backwards, bending slightly over the side of his car. Jason had not forgotten this, had not forgotten how excited the lad could get, how ardent and forceful. And he had not forgotten how it affected him. He let out a groan he could feel send a shiver down Clark's body.

Quickly, Clark had both their pants open and Jason's prick in his hand. He did not know what to do first, jerk him off, swallow him down or flip him around and just push straight into him. The noise the man made as he stood there, as he lightly squeezed his prick had his own jumping to get attention. He had to do this quick, make himself, both of them, come quickly so they could take their time the second time, the third….

Jason's hands and arms were wrapped around Clark's head and shoulders as he continued to kiss him. He was practically on tip toes, his feet barely touching the ground as he forced himself to not 'lay back and take it' but pushed his hips forwards wanting harder handling. He knew the brunet was strong, knew that if he was not careful the lad would take him just as he had last time.

Not this time, this time he would not allow the boy to take his anger out on him, would not allow the boy to use him as he would. This time they were to come together as equals, like it had been from the start, for those wonderful few weeks before Clark had been so hurt.

Now, almost a month later he wanted that back, he wanted the passion and the laughter and Clark's pure unadulterated wonder at them. He had been so stupid to risk losing it. Here, right here in his arms was what he truly wanted, who he truly wanted and he had been a stupid selfish fool.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he gasped, his mouth crushed against Clark's jaw as he pushed his body desperately against his, grinding against him, trying to get closer, to get as close as two separate entities could.

'So you should be,' but Clark did not voice his bitterness, instead he just recaptured that mouth with his own, his hand moving, surrounding, pumping the man's prick in time to the actions of his tongue as it invaded and consumed the hot mouth. Jason's hands were grasping on his back moving constantly as if he did not know how best to get Clark to do as he wanted.

Clark was in no mood to do as Jason wanted. Jason had wanted them not to see each other, not to touch each other. He quicken his movements on the hard prick in his hands, he wanted Jason begging just as he had been. He wanted him gasping for him, not being able to breath without him.

Jason pulled his hand from Clark's back and forced it between them, trying to get into the other's opened jeans but Clark would not let him as he just ground against his thigh working his own prick so hard against him. In moments he forgot anything about the other man's pleasure as his head forced back ripping his lips from Clark's as Clark pulled from him an orgasm, almost violent in its speed and intensity.

He clutched at the back of his lover's head, his fingers caught up in the hair, longer than he remembered and he shot as Clark pushed him back over the hood of the car and continued to pump him slower but with a determination to make him jump, judder and then Jason collapsed back against the still warm metal.

How Clark had missed that sight, the face flushed, the eyes barely open as Jason reached that place so sort after, so ecstatic, as the man was consumed with sensation. He still thought it the most beautiful sight, that just fucked expression. He had missed it so much although he had dreamt it near every night.

As the man slowly opened his eyes, returning to the present, Clark pulled him up and against himself. He kissed those lips and Jason's hands came back up to hold his neck as he too kissed Clark, slowly, lovingly then forced his face into the younger man's neck.

Jason was sated, at peace. The man, he knew he loved, had taken him back, had just made him cum and he held onto him, listening to the other's breaths against his ear. His eyes closed as he relaxed wanting nothing more than to hold on to the figure, to be held for as long as Clark would allow. But he knew the other was not relaxed as he was, he could feel Clark's hard-on still pressing against his thigh as he held him in place trapped against the smooth metal of the car.

Wanting nothing more than to turn the lean man around and push into the tight heat he knew was waiting for him, Clark remembered that he had to be careful. He remembered the accusations hurled at him in the barn on that day when Jason had attacked him for speaking to Lana. Once the drug had worn off, Jason claimed no memory of the words he had spoken and denied that Clark had been hurting him. He had believed him, but then he had believed that Jason was his and only his.

He pulled back letting the man stand on his own but still caught between his solid body and the wing of the car. He looked at that still coloured face, at those swollen lips and knew just what he wanted. He used his thumb to rub across those full lips, "Jason, I want your mouth on me."

==000==

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

==000==

Blinking his eyes, slightly shocked, Jason swallowed. He let his eyes rove over Clark's intent face and, seeing a new maturity there, he licked at the thumb which had come to rest on his bottom lip. Clark had seldom if ever told him what he wanted when it came to sex, always either leaving it to Jason to decide or just going 'with the flow'. He had never really thought about it, Clark taking more of a lead in their relationship but that was before. Things had changed and looking up into those lust darkened eyes as his hand came up to hold onto Clark's, and as he moved his mouth further onto the thumb in his open mouth, he liked what he saw.

Jason was sucking on his thumb and it was making Clark's straining prick throb hard enough that he wanted that luscious mouth around it now. He wanted to see those already full and kiss swollen lips stretched around him. He wanted to see those bright green eyes staring up as Jason knelt in front of him.

Letting his hand spread on the side of the sun kissed cheek, he slowly pulled his digit from the suckling mouth. His own twitched into a slight smile at the almost obscene popping noise as Jason was forced to release it. Oh, the look on the man's face was having such an effect on him.

But then he guessed it always had. Jason was so beautiful. He had thought him appealing right from that first day that he had met him, that bright smile, the shinning eyes, but looking at him now, with his swollen lips, flushed skin and darkened eyes, he was glorious, perfection and as so often happens, he wanted that perfection, he wanted to use it. He wanted, possibly, to mar it.

Stepping backwards, he pushed down resolutely with the hand on Jason's check and took in a breath as, still looking directly into his eye, Jason gracefully dropped to his knees, his hands on Clark's waist for balance. Again he could not resist to rub his thumb over that bottom lip as the man stared up at him.

Jason smoothed his hands down Clark's hips wrapping his fingers around the waistband of the jeans also catching up the elastic of the youth's boxers. Everything seemed to have gone into slow motion. The pressure rubbing across his lip forcing it against his teeth, the noise of the rough denim as it slid down the hips, everything was so loud and clear to his senses.

He dropped his eyes to the darker patch on the boxers which were hardly containing the swollen presence of that organ that had brought him such pleasure and some pain. He swallowed and tried to lick his lips but caught that digit which was still pressing in against the corner of his mouth. He glanced up and was correct, Clark was staring, mesmerized by his mouth and it gave him a thrill to know that he had this magnificent creature so enamoured with him, so consumed by his lust for him.

Pulling the jeans down, he watched as slowly the fabric of the boxer shorts gave up its secret and he could not help but lean back as Clark's far from modest prick sprang loose showing Jason its avid interest. He would never be able to say that he found Clark's penis beautiful or any for that matter, but what he did appreciate was the presence of the precum, glistening around the hood showing him more proof, as if he needed any, of what this man felt for him, felt at the sight of him, here on his knees before him, almost in worship.

And he was, because he could not find any other term to suitably fit how he felt as the youth allowed him to be here, to be touching him, to taste that beading liquid as his tongue tentatively reached out to take up the long missed flavour of Clark's lust after all that Jason had put him through.

At the touch, Clark's prick jumped, bumping against Jason's top lip and teeth and he could not help but let out an anguished groan. Those fabulous green eyes shot up to him and he knew that he was in danger of grabbing the sides of that face and forcing himself straight to the back of the waiting throat. He leant back at the waist but his view was still somewhat obscured.

The seams of his jacket barely survived as he ripped it from his body, the t-shirt stretched out of all proportion as it landed on the roof of the car to slide off the far side. Then he was staring down once more as Jason licked out again then settled those lips in a kiss to the very tip of his prick.

Kneeling back, Jason looked up along the body bared before him. No, there was definitely no other word for it, Clark was magnificent to his eyes and he let them roam quickly, taking their fill, before settling on those grey orbs watching his so voraciously.

He pulled the underwear, still trapped in his fingers, far down the legs then rested his open hands on those solid thighs. Keeping eye contact, Jason let his tongue have its way and gather up all of the glistening precum, licking, teasing, toying with the swollen blood engorged head then, opening his mouth and letting the hood rest on his tongue, he pushed forwards.

Clark's fingers were a presence on his head, on his face but just the tips as they massaged his hair, ran over his cheek and jaw as he began to work his mouth, his lips, back and forth along the shaft. He soon lost his focus on the youth's eyes and closed his own as he began to truly go to town on Clark, enjoying the taste, smell and sensation of the flesh in his mouth. The skin moving over solid strength, the feel of that giving tip hitting the roof of his mouth, moving closer and closer to his throat as he sped up his actions.

He rose higher on his knees, resting his weight against Clark's thighs as his hands grabbed and released in time to his movement. His fingers dug in as he pulled back needing to breath and he stripped the shaft hard as he retreated.

Clark's knees nearly gave out at the sensation and his left hand moved to cradle the back of the retreating head not wanting to let it free. Jason had sucked his cock before, plenty of times, but never like this, never whilst on his knees, so submissively 'worshiping' his flesh. If you could call it submissive when his neat white teeth were so close to Clark's delicate seeming organ. He knew that Jason's bite could do him no harm but that did not mean that it would not hurt.

Hurting Clark was the last thing on the man's, that was doing this to him, mind. Jason tilted his head and began to kiss up and down the length of Clark as his right hand moved to catch up the balls and then he listened to the encouraging whimpers as he rolled them around in the skin and Clark could not help but to buck his hips forwards. The fingers stroking his cheek moved to his jaw and then down his throat in what he knew to be a desperate hint. Still he doubted that the young man that Clark had grown into would actually come out and ask him, never mind tell Jason, what he wanted him to do.

The kisses, the gentle sucking up and down his prick was sending Clark to distraction. The hand now lightly tugging on the skin of his balls, the thumb smoothing down the centre over and over. He ran his fingers over the man's swallowing throat and with his head moving back, he closed his eyes as he felt the threat of the heat in his stare and groaned out a, "Please….Jason…." but could not say more as the man's mouth surrounded his trembling cock from the side, the heat in contrast to the air cooled neglected areas.

Jason shifted again, high onto his knees, his free hand coming to press against Clark's stomach as he left off the kissing of his lover's prick and, opening his lips wide, he opened both his mouth and throat as he moved to allow the eager, almost trembling cock, to rub along the roof of his mouth and into his throat. The noise that Clark produced was nothing compared to the one he let out as Jason closed his mouth and swallowed around the intrusion. He pushed against the muscled stomach and had to release his hold on the man's balls to grasp the back of the tense thigh to keep his balance as Clark swayed forwards.

Both of Clark's hands were now splayed in Jason's hair. He wanted to tighten his grip, to push forwards and his hips did indeed begin a gentle swaying that Jason used as he worked his mouth forwards and back along his length. Forcing his own head forwards, Clark opened his eyes to watch as Jason worked him so well. That was what he had wanted after all, to see those lips stretched around him, to see as they were squashed against him as Jason took him in deep and dragged as he pulled back.

He knew the noises that he was making were mere whimpers, just shallow reflections of the sounds that he wanted to make. The shouts, the roars, that he was sure would deafen anyone within the mile and not just Jason. He twisted his head so that he could see even better from the new angle and concentrated on this image, wanting to sear it into his mind as he felt he was about to explode.

Sucking as hard as he could, Jason pulled back and off causing Clark to groan loudly and chase him with his prick. Pushing at his stomach to get his attention, Jason licked his lips and once he knew that Clark was listening to him, starring down in near disbelief that he had stopped, he told him, his voice sounding thick and hoarse, "Clark, its okay if you want to…," he licked his wet lips, "want to fuck my mouth."

He was sure that he would want to, the shallow thrusting of his hips, the hands clutching at his head and the noises, all told Jason that Clark wanted to take control but he also knew that he would not. Even now, he was certain that Clark was afraid to take that control. All his recent questions as to whether he hurt him during sex convinced Jason that now, more than ever, Clark would be reticent about asking, telling Jason his desires, and would never force them on him again.

Clark nearly lost it there and then. Just the thought of using Jason that way was so evocative, such a turn on, that he had to hold his breath and still for the moment. Jason looked a little puzzled if not offended as he just stared down at him, but still he could not move. He pulled his hands away to clench at his sides and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Clark?" Jason was confused. Anyone else would have taken him up on the offer straight away. He had not given it lightly. It was not a kind of sex that he truly enjoyed but he was willing to allow Clark this, knowing that the youth had never experienced it before. Also he still felt that he owed Clark. He had treated him so badly and wanted to make amends somehow. His time and love would be what the young man he knew Clark to be would want most but still he could not give himself entire. So he wanted to give what he could. He wanted Clark to enjoy both himself and Jason.

He relaxed the hand on that tight stomach and let his fingertips drag down onto the belly then to graze up the length of the still so attentive prick. Curling his hand around it, he squeezed lightly, his other hand coming around once more to cup the balls and gently massage. He looked up at Clark, gliding his hand up and down, tightening his grip then relaxing, waiting for some response. "Clark?" he asked again.

Convinced that he now had himself under enough control to continue, Clark opened his eyes, gazed down and whispered, his voice catching in is throat, "Jason? Are you sure?" and at the sharp nod and relief crossing Jason's face, Clark ran his splayed fingers over the waiting man's forehead and into his hair, then gripping a little tighter, he tilted the head back and swayed forwards.

Quickly Jason opened his mouth and throat as he guided Clark inside, then he gave up his hold on the prick and held onto Clark's hip as he began to slowly move forwards and back into his mouth. He let his hand move around until he had a firm grip on the other's very nice buttock. He had not been lying when he had told Clark he had a fantastic ass. He loved it. Loved to feel it in his hands as the man pounded into him. He hoped that that was not what Clark was going to do now though.

This was… this was.. just…so…. damn….Clark's eyes were wide as he tried to capture ever second, every little detail as he pushed into that glorious generous mouth. He had had a hard time believing that he had heard Jason correctly and through the, 'what? really? oh my god…' going through his head was a small disquieting, why? but he ignored it. He kept his actions slow and steady for obvious reasons but also he wanted to savour the sensations before he became too caught up in them, and he knew that would be soon.

He had to be careful, so damn careful, but right now, all he could think of was the feeling as the hood of his prick pushed against the resistance in Jason's throat. The heat, the soft yielding flesh bounded by muscle. The moisture allowing the slick slide back and forth. He had experienced it before but not like this. Not with him setting the pace, with him controlling Jason.

He moved the hand he had on Jason's head to the side so he could see even more of the 'abuse' those lips were receiving. So he could see the flush on the freckled skin, could see the watering of those emerald eyes as Jason fought to keep them open, looking up at him. He wanted to tell him then that he loved him, that he adored him and would do anything for him. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, that Jason was his whole world, but knew that this was not the time.

His other hand still cradled the distorted cheek and his thumb rubbed over and over that cheek bone. He pushed in a little further and saw a teardrop leak from Jason's eye that he caught up with his thumb as it continued to smooth over the flesh.

Jason was struggling a little, taking Clark deep into his throat was no mean feat, the youth was not small. But from what he could see on the face, from the noises that he was making, he knew that Clark was really enjoying this and that was what he wanted, that made it okay. He wanted him to stop worrying about hurting him. Even now he could tell that Clark was holding back and he did not want him too. He wanted him to let himself go and truly enjoy himself, but also he wanted this over.

He had to lose his hold on the boy's balls and use the hand to brace himself against the flexing thigh. His other hand too left off his grasp on that tight buttock and held onto the other thigh. Pushing gently but insistently, he looked up as Clark took the hint and pulled further back.

Clark slowed but he could not stop, not now. He pushed forwards and bit at his lips as he felt each and every imperfection on the roof of Jason's mouth catch and rub against that so sensitive spot on his hood as it moved to slide once again into that throat that did its best not to gag at his intrusion. And pulling back, he closed his eyes as he savoured the bumps and ridges that seemed so large against his nerves. Again and again, each time a little quicker, each time a little deeper, forcing his eyes open and he watched, watched those lips. His thumb slipped down the moistened cheek and pressed in deep by the corner of Jason's mouth.

Jason fought against the panic as Clark picked up speed and pressure. He fought not to cough, not to let that gagging sensation get the better of him but it was difficult. He could hardly breath and thought that he would indeed panic. Clark's thumb dug into his cheek causing him to lose even more of the fluids being produced, making him feel dirty as he 'dribbled'. He disliked that but knew that the very same would be making this feel so good to Clark, warm, wet and lubricated as he became a little rougher with him, a little more ragged in his rhythm. Jason listened to the noises he was making and that was what was making this all bearable to Jason, was making it worth the discomfort.

Clark tried to keep watching but he could not. The sensations were just too much and he closed his eyes as he began to falter in his movements. He gripped Jason's head more firmly and, as he felt those neat white teeth scrape along the base of his prick, his head threw back as he was about to cum within his lover's throat, pushing even deeper as he felt the pressure boil up. At the last moment he remembered and pulled from that glorious moist heat, the bottom teeth catching him and he was cumming, his spunk shooting out over Jason's now truly swollen lips, open mouth and cheek.

He swayed a little on unsteady legs as the relief of orgasm flooded through him. Then, refocusing his eyes, he looked down at the sight of Jason before him. Flushed, used, soiled and so luscious, staring up at him, breathing hard, his tongue coming out to lick at the mess on his mouth. Clark had to stop him, he wanted to see this.

His thumb moved to smooth yet again over those lips, spreading the thick coating, his other fingers caressing the reddened cheek. He would not be able to describe what the sight was doing to him, or why it was making him feel like this. But it was the most fantastic thing he had ever seen.

Clark dropped to his knees suddenly making Jason almost flinch. He could not keep the smile from his face, could not contain his feelings anymore and he surged forwards and kissed this man that made him feel so good, made him feel ten feet tall and his heart swell big enough to swallow the universe.

Jason would have fallen backwards if Clark was not holding him in his arms, one across his back, the other, a hand on his buttock. He felt breathless, weak and his jaw hurt but he had expected that. He had prepared himself but was still taken aback at how Clark was kissing him now. Their lips slipping and sliding through the mess on his face, Clark's tongue seemingly everywhere. He could taste Clark's unique essence on his tongue now but did not understand why the youth had pulled from his throat. He had thought that he would have wanted to cum deep inside but guessed, as Clark broke off his ravishing kisses and began to lick at his face, he knew.

Clark was enjoying him like this, seeing him in a mess. Jason was not sheltered enough to not know that some men liked that, but was surprised that Clark would. But then again, he had already realised that this Clark was not the one he had met at first. This Clark was an older more mature version. Clark had become a man now and he knew that he was somewhat responsible. He was not sure whether he should be glad or not. He missed the shyer version but he could not deny that this man holding him, licking him clean, was turning him on yet again. That tongue so thoroughly tasting him, the lips kissing him, sucking up the skin so gently. The tenderness of the action, the hand gently squeezing his ass, the other arm pulling him close.

Kneeling back on his heals, Clark pulled Jason to straddle across his thighs. He looked at that face, knowing the huge smile had returned to his own. One hand cradling the ass he hoped Jason would let him in soon, he used his other to trace over those lips yet again. They were truly swollen now and he worried that he had bruised them. He knew Jason would not be happy if he left any 'evidence' on him. He had learnt that the first time he had sucked a bruise into the man's neck. He guessed he knew why now he had been so upset. Quickly he banished thoughts of Lana as he did not want to break this wonderful mood he was in. He did not want this 'night' to end.

Jason smiled in return at that look on Clark's face. He appeared to be so happy and he wished that he could keep that smile there, like it used to be every time he saw him. He wanted to go and sit by the river, kiss under that tree. He wanted to be able to give himself wholly to this man. He leant forwards, his hands in turn cradling Clark's face, and kissed him gently on the lips then pulling back, he looked him in the eye and told him, "I love you, Clark," and he meant it.

==000==

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

==000==

Jason sat on the edge of the couch, his fingers lightly running over his bottom lip. He could feel that it was a little swollen. Hopefully no one else would notice, he prayed that Lana would not. His lips were not the only part of him that was sore and a little swollen and not the only place that he could still feel Clark.

It had been wonderful. First the passion, hot, quick and rough, then slow, gentle and a true lovemaking as Clark had lain behind him, pushing into him over and over as they stretched out on the blanket Jason kept in the trunk of his car ever since that first 'picnic' down by the river.

His forehead creased as he wondered what he should do now. He could not bring himself to think that he had made a mistake the previous evening. True he had not intended to see Clark alone again, never mind have sex with him, but he did not regret it. How could he? Even now the memory brought a smile to his face making his lip smart but then he heard Lana coming out of the bedroom and he went back to wondering just what the hell he was going to do.

"You look worried. What is it?"

"Coach Quigley thinks Clark is on drugs," he had to think of something to tell her and it was not as if it was a minor worry to him right now. It would ruin his boyfriend's chances at that scholarship not to mention career. He paused realising that yes, he had just thought of Clark in those terms. How old did you have to be before the term sounded wrong? "He thinks he's on performance enhancers."

"Clark on steroids! It's a little hard to picture." There was no way she could believe that about Clark. He had his faults, plenty of them but that did not sound like him.

Jason shrugged, he did not really want to discus this with Lana, but could see no way out. Talking to the woman he lived with, shared a bed with, about his boyfriend did not sit well with him. He did not enjoy the deception, he never had and now it was starting to truly wear on him.

He had to do something, had to make his mind up. The situation he had placed both Lana and Clark in was not fair and it was all his fault. Not to mention he had already lied to her today. After returning from his time with Clark he had headed to the shower and there was no way that he could climb into bed beside her after what he had just done. She had found him on the couch this morning and he had just told her that he had not wanted to disturb her as he had come home from talking to Clark so late.

"It happens to a lot of guys. You want so badly to outperform everyone, before you know it, all you care about is winning, no matter what the cost."

Lana looked down at the guilt ridden face, not understanding why he was so worried about this. "You're not responsible for Clark," she assured him. "Besides, didn't you ask him about it last night? What else were you talking about?"

He wanted to squeeze his eyes closed, that stress pain shooting up the back of his neck again, but he turned to look up at her, completely ignoring her last question. "Actually, I am. Coach Quigley asked me to give him a drug test, and I never mentioned it to Clark, so I lied and said he came back clean. I couldn't ask him about something he knows nothing about."

Lana was aghast. "Why would you do that?" she demanded.

"I don't know." He dropped his head into his hands then rubbed at his face. Sitting back on the couch, defeated, he told her, "Because I believe in Clark. And because he knows about us. I didn't want to stir the waters. If he wanted to get back at me, all he's gotta do is tell somebody at the school and I lose my job."

It was a ridiculous notion but anything was possible. Besides, he could not countenance that Clark would do such a thing as take drugs and even if he did, if he was guilty, he had to protect him. He owed him that. He wanted to be able to do that. But he was worried. What if Clark told? What if, after last night, he decided that he would not take the rejection anymore?

As they had lain there, him so comfortable and secure in the younger man's arms, Clark had asked him yet again if he was going to leave Lana, if he would be his alone. How he had wanted to say yes, that he would move out and get his small apartment back. But he had not. He had turned over, laying along Clark's side and touched his cheek. And once more, they had parted on sour words, Clark hurling accusations and hurt at him as he had dressed angrily then ran from the barn too fast for Jason to be able to follow.

"Clark wouldn't make it personal." Lana knew him well enough surely. Clark did not have a vindictive bone in his body. And now, finally, Clark knew that there was nothing between them. She was with Jason now.

"Why not?" he wanted to know. He was not so sure. "I mean, I can't imagine what I would do if somebody tried to take you away from me." He could not easily dismiss Clark and Lana's past. This was such a mess. Could it be that having lost one love, Clark would be driven to revenge at losing another, and to that very same person?

Whatever his current thoughts about Lana and what to do, one thing he knew, he did have very strong feelings for her that he assumed were love. They must be or why would he be living with a woman who would not have sex with him when he had somebody else, who he knew he did love and who could hardly keep their hands off him? The pain was getting worse. He deserved it.

"Nobody took me away from Clark. I left." She was annoyed at that. She made the decisions in her life, not Clark and not Jason.

"Right." He was not really agreeing with her but did not want to fight. Especially about Clark. What a damn mess.

"Clark's a big part of the reason why I took off for Paris in the first place."

"Oh, well, that must be from the book of things you never want to hear about your girlfriend's ex."

She was losing patience with him**. "**Look, Jason, I'm with you now, and I couldn't be happier. And I know, I know," forestalling any objection, "Clark can be unpredictable, but he knows that you need this job to stay in college.

"I know it's hard because you've been so close to him, but are you sure you really know him?" He felt a stab of betrayal as he asked this. He knew Clark better than that and was acting as if he hardly knew him at all. 'Damn it,' he had to put a stop to this. Decide once and for all just who he wanted to be with. Because one thing was for sure, lying to them both was driving him insane.

She did not answer and he studied her wondering just how much she did know and how much she chose to ignore. Of all the things he wanted to change was the fact that, if it was not for this woman that he guessed he did love, he would never have met the man that he thought he wanted to spend his life with. What a fool to have gotten himself into such a state of affairs. And he had come to Smallville to escape tricky situations.

Sighing in exasperation, Lana looked at Jason sat there, staring up at her waiting. She moved closer and then got a better look at him. "Jason!" she said aghast, "What happened to your face?" She moved forwards and grabbed hold of his chin moving his head towards the light to get a better look.

"What do you mean?" he was worried. She could not know what he had done surely? He knew his lips felt a little swollen but everything felt big to your own tongue. A small hole in a tooth felt like a canyon. He hoped he was not flushing at the thought of his tongue and what felt big against it.

"Your lip, its bruised." She had that worried concerned look on her face again and again Jason was torn. It was wonderful that someone was so concerned for him, always being there for him but also sometimes it was just too much. Lana could be wonderful, considerate and everything he could ask for. At other times she was cloying, demanding and saccharine. Right now he wanted to tell her to take her concern and stuff it, but that would just be another cruelty.

How had he really come to be this person? A person that he had run away from being? That was why he was here in the first place, to not become that man his mother, Genevieve Teague wanted him to be. A user. And now look at him.

"Bruised? Really?" he sounded shocked because he was. He stood up quickly, barely containing the groan as he realised just how stiff he was. But then, he always was after sex with Clark. Not something he had really given much thought to until now, as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Lana hovering and anxious behind him. He put fingertips to the bluish patch gingerly pressing. It was not too bad but his eyebrows drew together, that was exactly where Clark had cum on his face.

He stood up straightening and thinking, not only about the bruise and the immediate interest of his prick at remembering how he had gotten it, but also what to say. Laughing almost sheepishly, he turned to the waiting brunette, "Clark caught me one as we were throwing a ball around. Guess my reactions are not as good as they used to be."

She leant against the door frame with her arms crossed, curiosity all over her face. Lightly she enquired, "And just what were the two of you talking about as you were 'throwing a ball'?" She did not really expect an answer, Jason could be very tight lipped about some things. It annoyed her, and sure enough he just shrugged his shoulders and answered, "You know. Guy stuff."

What Clark had actually told him was to 'stay the fuck away from me!', that he if would not leave Lana then Clark was finally leaving him. He did not truly believe that Clark meant it. He had been upset again and they had argued before. He knew the words were from a place of anger, Clark loved him.

"Guy stuff," she repeated amused, nodding. She pushed herself from the door frame and moved to stand in front of her partner. Lifting up onto tiptoes, she placed a kiss on the bruise then dropped to her heals smiling. "There. Better?"

Feeling like the bastard that he was becoming, Jason slid his hands onto the slim waist and leaning forwards said, "a little," and kissed her.

==000==

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

==000==

Clark felt so good this morning. He had been vindicated, not only by the athletics department, but by his father too. That had been hard, going against Jonathan Kent's wishes and running out onto the gridiron. But also he thought that maybe his father now finally admitted that he was growing up as he had shown him that respect over his decision to honour his football commitments.

And last night, his parents had told him how proud they were. Something that meant so much to him. Their continued support and encouragement was his true source of strength.

With Chloe's help, and the jamming device, they had managed to defeat Mikhail with his 'Simon says' ability wanting him to throw the match, and the team had gone on to win the Championship. He was glad, of course, that he could save Chloe but it saddened him that he could not truly confide in her. She was his best friend and there was much that he would love to talk to her about.

But he had learnt his lesson with Pete. It was dangerous for his friends to know him, nevermind know his secret. He so wished he could talk to her about Jason though. He needed someone and he could not talk to his father, not about what he really wanted to say. Yet again it was just another thing he had to keep to himself.

Chloe wanted more from him than he could give so to talk to her about Jason, about loving Jason, having sex with Jason would just be cruel. Lana was out of the question for obvious reasons and that only left Lex. Maybe he would understand after all. All Clark knew now was that he was bursting with news that he wanted Jason to know.

It had all worked out fantastically. He had thrown the ball for his team mate to catch for the perfect touchdown just as the clock ticked over and afterwards he had been carried on excited shoulders. The victory party had been fun, everyone had been in a joyous mood. The whole school was delighted. They had managed something no other team at the school had achieved since his father's time.

But there had been one dark spot for him. Jason had acted as if he was just another one of his students. Even when he had clapped him on the shoulder before he ran out to throw that pass, it had been nothing special, nothing more than a coach giving support. But what could he really expect after the last words that he had yelled at him?

As soon as he had left him, naked in that barn, calling out his name, Clark had regretted them. Now with news he was busting to tell him, he had spent the morning between classes trying to track the man down. Also, he hoped that perhaps Jason would understand why he had said such vile things to him and accept his apology. If nothing else he had to try.

He saw Lana at her locker and called out, "Lana. Hey, where's Jason? I've been looking for him. I actually left him three messages." He had hoped that he would answer him, that he would want to talk to him. Sure, after the way they had parted in that disused barn it should be Jason chasing him, begging him to come back, but Clark dismissed the thought. He did not want to play those games.

"Yeah, I know," she said sourly. Jason had not listened to them, just deleted each message as it told him who they were from. She hated to see the man she loved so upset. This had been a cruel and unfunny trick to pull on him.

Not really registering her mood, Clark was still full of excitement with his news. "Well, I thought he'd want to know that Metropolis University offered me a scholarship." Maybe he would have been before this latest fight. It had been one of Clark's plans, he would go to university in Metropolis, the same one that Jason was intending to return to to finish his degree when his work placement was complete. Clark would find work and together they could afford a small apartment off campus where they could be together.

Jason had liked the idea but said that it was not feasible. The university would somehow mange to disavow any scholarship to an out gay football player. They would find a way without declaring that as the reason. And when Jason had finished his course, who would hire him for the same reason?

It had been hard to hear but true enough even in this day and age. Now he knew there was more to it. And she was stood with her back to him not paying him much attention.

"That's great, Clark."

He noticed the near hostility in her voice but dismissed it. As far as she was aware he had done nothing to deserve it and he was still thinking of how happy Jason would be for him. The man had gone to a lot of trouble over these college recruiters after all. "One of the scouts he called saw me in the game. I wanted to thank him for trusting me."

Lana closed her locker with a bang, her patience finally wearing thin. "Well, it's too bad that you couldn't return the favor." She swung around and finally looked at Clark, "Jason was fired this morning."

She could say no more, she was so angry. Here the boy was stood, all eager and excited to talk to the man who he had just betrayed. She walked away, anger seething from every pore before she told him what she really wanted to.

What! Why? He wanted to ask but he just stood there stunned as she swiftly moved away from him. This was bad, but why was she mad at him? He had not told anyone about her and Jason, the only reason he could think of for the man's dismissal from school, other than Lex. And if it was about his own relationship with the Coach, Jason would have answered his phone and warned him.

All he could think about was talking to Jason, telling him how sorry he was. But for that the man would have to want to talk to him to.

=0=

"How could you do this, Clark? Jason thought you were his friend."

He looked down at the confused and questioning face of the petite brunette. Lana always seemed so small and delicate to him but he knew that there was a strength inside. And right now it was aimed at him in anger. He could not say much, he had no idea what she was talking about for a start and just stood there flummoxed, a look of confusion covering his features.

Did she know? Had she found out about the two of them? He did not think so as no doubt she would have been far angrier, would have been upset and in tears. He had seen Lana Lang cry on far too many occasions. And usually it was due to something he had done, or not done. He was so tired of causing her pain and he knew he was doing it again, although he was sure that she was not even aware of it yet.

Right at this moment, he felt the world's biggest bastard and considered leaving, leaving Smallville and letting the couple be. But he could not do that. He could not bare the thought of never seeing Jason again, nevermind not touching him. Though why he continued to come here, to hang out at the Talon where he was sure to see her so often, mere feet below where Jason lived with her and not him, he did not know.

He had never considered that he had a masochistic streak in him before but he must have. It was always a torture to see both of them here. Not to mention that all this was going on under the eyes of his mother who he knew seldom missed anything, especially if it involved her only son.

"Clark!"

He bought his attention back to the seething figure before him. "I don't understand," he told her but she gave him a scathing look. "What? What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did. You found out about Jason and I. You told the school." She could not believe he was acting so innocent but he was good at that. "Do you hate it so much that I've moved on? That I'm with Jason? You hate me that much now?"

"No, Lana. No. I could never hate you. I …" he was about to tell her he loved her. He knew in that moment that he still did. He always would. He looked up, feeling as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him, finally waking him up. It was true, he would always love Lana and he was in love with Jason. He loved them both. Maybe, just maybe, he could understand now. Just a little. Understand why Jason had done this, strung them both along. How he could say that he loved them both.

"I'm sorry," he admitted.

Lana just looked at him almost pityingly and pointedly turned her back before walking away.

"But I didn't…" Clark spoke after her… "do it," but she was already gone.

He stood there confusion as to how this could have happened written across his face then looked up… Lex.

=0==

Standing waiting, watching Lex poke at the fire, he did not bother to say anything, he knew the older man was aware of his presence.

"It's good to know the local football star still has time for his friends."

"I wouldn't put it like that." Clark placed as much ice in his tone as he could. Lex could be annoying at times but this was just too much.

Turning around, putting down the poker, Lex rubbed his hands together as if to clean them as he said, "Wild guess. You're not talking about the football star part." He had been expecting a visit from the youth who he did consider a friend. He had tried to help him before as that was what friends did, and this was no different.

"Maybe I wasn't clear. But what you and I talk about is supposed to stay between us." And to think, he had come so close to confiding in Lex about himself and Jason. He had shied back from it, not because he was worried that Lex would not understand, he was sure that he would, but because he thought he would understand exactly. It was always subtle and maybe Clark was imagining it, he told himself that he was, but sometimes he got the impression that Lex wanted a little more form their friendship.

"I see." Lex walked to his bar and got a bottle of water. He did not offer Clark anything, the youth knew by now that he did not need to wait to be asked. He had told him enough times that he was welcome to make himself at home here.

"So today I'm taking the role of the despicable, untrustworthy friend, and as usual, our hero is making the fatal flaw of jumping to conclusions." He smiled a little to himself making sure that Clark did not see. Clark was a sort of hero to him. He was good, sincere and uncomplicated. What you saw with Clark was what you got, on the surface at least, and he liked that. It was so rare in his world. Lex took no one at face value, he could not afford to but with Kent he preferred it that way.

He hoped he was correct about Clark. He wished he could be more like him, could have been brought up with care and affection in a loving family. He knew he was envious of what the other had but he did not want to ruin his friendship with him due to that. He valued it too much. Being around Clark and the Kents was the closest he had ever gotten to it. Clark was like a younger brother to him, one that he enjoyed spending time with.

"Are you gonna tell me you're not the one who got Jason fired?" Clark asked as Lex did not seem intent on saying anything more.

"A teacher-student liaison is a taboo that's pretty hard to come back from."

"Oh, you're gonna take the moral high ground on this," a statement and not a question. After all Lex had done himself, he could hardly believe the man.

"Clark, I'd hate to see Lana's infatuation earn her a scarlet letter around town." That was not the entire reason but he was not lying as he said it. Small towns thrived on reputation and gossip, they all knew that.

"Well, she has you to thank for that. Because you and I were the only two who knew about it. Now everybody's talking. You didn't do this to protect her." That was obvious. He did not like to think it of Lex but Clark had grown up a lot these last few months. He was coming to realise that Lex had an ulterior motive for everything he did and that he often did it under the guise of their friendship just made it worse.

Moving closer, wanting Clark to believe him Lex said**,** "You know Lana isn't meant to be with Jason."

The implication was obvious. Lex was suggesting that he had done this so Jason would be out of the picture and Lana would run back to Clark. That was never going to happen, especially now and besides, it was Jason who was hurt most by this and of course Jason that Clark was more concerned about. But then Lex would not know that, would he?

Lex had hoped that Clark would be grateful but then he supposed he should have known. Everything he tried to do for Clark was either the wrong thing or taken in the wrong way. He turned his back hiding the disappointment on his face and returned to the fireplace.

"Maybe a year ago, I would've believed that you got him fired out of some twisted loyalty from being my friend. But you didn't do this for me. Why did you do it?"

As Lex turned back to him with one of those small smiles that gave nothing away of what the man was thinking, Clark just shook his head sadly and turned to leave. He heard Lex take a step after him but as the man said nothing more, he continued on his way.

=0=

Hearing footsteps on the wooden steps of the barn, Clark turned and his face lit up at the sight of the dark blond man that he had been stood there, staring out over the fields, thinking about. Jason did not return the smile.

"How could you do this, Clark?"

Clark looked at his, he acknowledged at the glare he was receiving, former lover and thought that he and Lana did make a perfect couple after all. They sounded identical.

"Was it because I won't leave her?"

"I swear to you, I did _not_ do this. I hate that you're with her. You know that. But I would never do anything to hurt you. How can you think I would. I love you."

He had moved closer, petitioning him, his hands held up in hopeless denial. He worried that that was true, that Jason did believe he could do such a thing. Whatever he said he did not think that Jason was in a mood to believe him.

Jason closed his eyes, slowly swaying on the spot. "I know. I know you do, Clark, and I'm so sorry, sorry I did this to you. Got you caught up in this."

"_Leave her!_"

"I can't. I..I just can't," moving to close the distance. He placed a hand on the broad chest but was unable to raise his head. Damn, he really did care for this boy, near man, he corrected himself. But for some reason he always thought of him as being young. Maybe it was the eager smile, the speed with which Clark found things in his world wonderful.

Even after what he had done to him, hurt the youth's heart if not broken it, Clark had not gained any of that world weary cynicism that clouded and blighted people's lives at such a young age in these times. Maybe it was just that Clark's heart was open and pure. That was why he had found it so hard to believe that Clark could be so vindictive. But no one else had known.

Clark could not manage to move his arms. He stood paralysed as something inside yelled at him to push the man away, to defend against the warmth of that touch, to deny what his body was feeling and remind himself how much the man had hurt him, hurt his heart. That they could spend such intimate time together. That their bodies could so perfectly meld into one and for Jason to tell him so breathlessly, so sincerely that he loved him.

Then yet again deny Clark.

And run back to her.

But that light, almost scared touch, was making him want to surge forwards where he stood and grab hold of him. To grab hold of this beautiful male stood right before him and hold on to him and refuse to release him as he would inevitably demand.

How could he allow himself to still be in love with this man when he would not reciprocate? Would not do as he begged and chose between him and Lana? To chose him? They had been so happy together.

Those few weeks before he had had his heart rubbed into the ground had been so perfect, so ideal. Laughing, talking, loving. Being together. He thought now of that night which would have sounded so slushy, so, chick flick if spoken of but had been wonderful.

Walking through a field as the sun set, his hand in Jason's as they had strolled through the long grass in silence. Walked to stop under the large tree in the bottom field and then just sat, Clark between the older man's legs and he had wrapped him in his arms and nuzzled at his neck. They had been the only two people in the world, sat there, leaning back against the tree as the warm night air enveloped them in the smells of meadow flowers and starlight.

Then he was leaning forwards and his lips softly met Jason's.

His eyes flew open at the sensation and he pulled back, fearful of the other's reaction, that it would be mocking or disdainful.

Jason dropped his hands which had risen to lightly hold onto the boy's sides. His eyes followed that mouth and he licked his own, his eyes slowly coming up to look into Clark's. It was no use, he still wanted him, wanted to be in Clark's arms and to hold Clark in his own. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as if it had been his doing. Then he turned and fled, his boots heavy on the wooden stairs, each thump matched by a beat of Clark's heart.

'No…' Clark screamed in his head, his hand raising as he moved to look over the banister, watching his former lover run from the barn. Leaning forwards, anger and sadness vying for dominance in his heart, he lost his balance as the railing splintered under his hands.

==000==

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

==000==

It was Chloe's birthday and Lois had managed to get him to 'agree' to host the party in his barn. Clark had an awful feeling. His memory was not so poor that he could not remember the party that had developed from a small intimate get together to disaster the last time his parents had been way. That one had seen Martha and Jonathan Kent return early from their trip and witness him trying to clear up before they knew. This weekend too, his parents were away and also that man from Princeton was coming to talk to him about a possible place at the University.

He did not think that he would accept it though if offered. Princeton was not the type of place where a farm boy like him would be welcomed or would fit in well. Besides, he wanted to go to Metropolis, and stay close to Jason whether Jason wanted him or not.

He looked up at the birthday wishes banner then around at the decorations and all the people that had turned up for Chloe. It was a good turn out and so far they seemed to be enjoying themselves, eating and drinking the refreshments Lois had provided and behaving themselves. It was pleasant, a party Chloe would enjoy, if she ever turned up.

He closed his phone off in frustration. This was all Lois' idea and she was not here either. Looking around his heart stopped in his chest as he saw him. The bronzed face, always so attractive to him, looking irritated and he was repeatedly cheeking his watch, no doubt wondering where the other one of the three friends was.

Jason looked amazing despite the frown on his face. It had been too long since Clark had seen him, thinking it best to keep clear after not managing to convince him of his innocence. Maybe he should come out and tell him that it was Lex who was responsible for losing him his job, but that would make him as bad as Lex. True he owed a much greater allegiance to Jason but then the man had not trusted or believed him.

Clark dropped his head in regret then just stood and looked at him, wondering what he could say to make things better, to begin winning him back, winning him once and for all. But there were people everywhere and he knew Jason would never forgive him if he embarrassed him and knowing how inept he felt right now, he was sure he would. He wanted to profess again his love for him and to beg him to come back. Yes, both things that would surely embarrass the older more mature man. He felt like a love struck boy. It was not too far from the truth.

Why did this have to be so hard? Jason turned away slightly, knowing that the brunet was staring at him. Why could he not relent and forgive Clark? He had been furious at first. That Clark should do something like this. But once the anger had subsided he had become saddened. That some one as wonderful as Clark had proved to be as spiteful and manipulative as everyone else had broken something in Jason. Once again he realised that he was ultimately responsible for that, for teaching Clark all about deception.

He closed his eyes wishing that Lana would hurry up. She had told him he had to come here, not only because Chloe was important to her but also to prove to people that they had nothing to hide, that they were not afraid to face the world as a couple. Where the hell was she?

Then he heard that voice, the one that made both his heart and his belly flutter, and it sounded so lost, timid and afraid. "Hey, Jason….. Do you know where the girls are? They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Clark hoped that there was no tremor in his voice. He had had to speak to him and it was all he could think of. He looked up hopefully but the man would not even glance at him. He felt his hand rise up of its own volition towards him but he pulled back the action. 'Damn it, Clark. Get a grip.' He would never have a chance of getting the man back if he continued to act like an immature boy.

"No, sorry," Jason replied dismissively. He dared not even look at him. That one glimpse of the face told him all. Clark was hurting again. Well so he should be. He had lost him his job through his jealousy. He had explained to him time and again why he was not willing to leave Lana for him, why he could not do as the boy wanted. He hardened himself to Clark's need. He had to.

Then he was walking away, not wanting this confrontation. He wondered if he should walk away from it all. Leave Smallville behind and the mess that he had made.

Clark could not let him go without trying just once more, "Look, Jason…" he tried but the man cut him off swinging around, finally looking at him and Clark wished that he had not, not like that with anger in his stunning green eyes.

"Clark, I'm only here because Lana wants me to be. Because I'm her boyfriend, whether you like it or not."

He felt like Jason had just plunged a dagger straight into his heart. He lifted a hand up to him, his eyes welling then there was a loud noise as the doors to the barn slid open and everyone turned to see the three missing woman, standing there dramatically against the moonlight.

Clark's eyebrows rose at the sight of the trio of predatorily dressed friends striding forwards on high black heels. He had to admit they looked good, if totally out of character.

There was a sudden shout of, "Surprise!" and that was the last normal thing that Clark remembered. At any other time he would have been secretly pleased to hear Jason and Lana arguing but things were beginning to get out of hand. All three of his friends were acting strangely and he thought that he had best stay and keep an eye on things but all he could see was Jason leaving swiftly. Against his better judgement he had to follow.

"Jason!" calling his name and jogging to catch up. He placed a hand on his shoulder and swung him around. "Don't leave like this. Please!"

Jason shrugged his hand from his shoulder telling him with controlled fire in his voice, "There's nothing for me here!"

"Please, that's not true."

"Then why did you do it, Clark? Do you hate me that much? You had to lose me my job? The job I loved? The one I got to spend time with….." he stopped before he admitted that but it was already too late.

Clark did not miss the confession but he had also noted once more just how alike Lana and Jason sounded but he had more important things to resolve right now. "It wasn't me. Why won't you believe me?"

"Come on, Clark! No one else knew. Not unless you'd run your mouth off to someone?"

Clark had just been about to demand again why Jason would not trust him but that silenced him. It was true, he _had_ told someone so maybe Jason's ire was justified. He had told, just not the school authorities.

He stepped forwards and lifted his arms to grab hold of the man's shoulders. Jason hit out at his chest with an open palm to push him back and Clark did not react in time.

Cursing, pulling his arm back, Jason cradled it with his other. He felt like it was strained if not broken, as if he had just tried to use all his strength to push down an immovable brick wall. "Why does everything with you have to hurt so much?" He turned and ran, from the barn, from Clark and from the pain both in his wrist and arm, and heart.

Clark was both stunned and defeated. He wanted to run after him, to say he was sorry but knew he would just make it all the worse. He reluctantly returned to the party and, as he walked through the door, suddenly everything seemed to get better and he actually began to enjoy himself. It was great, is if there was magic in the air and everyone appeared to be 'enjoying' themselves. And each other.

==000==

TBC…

* * *

==000==

* * *

A/N...For those of you who are reading this because its one of mine and not because you have watch Smallville (I know a couple of you) …..

first,

Thank you so much

and second,

yes, there was a spell cast that made the party 'go with a swing'. (canon)

actually, a lot of this story is following canon...Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

==000==

The apartment was empty as he returned from the Clinic, painkillers and anti inflammatory drugs for his strained muscles in a paper bag and Jason realised that he was relieved although he did begin to worry as to where Lana had gotten to. She had probably stayed over with either Chloe or Lois after the party. He had been glad of the time to himself but had not spent a restful night feeling pain both from his arm and in his head. He wished that Lana would answer her cell phone. He had left enough messages now.

Thinking about the party, he recognised that he was indeed still angry over his encounter with Clark. All his dealings with him lately had been fraught, with the younger man constantly wanting to know why he would not just leave Lana. He could understand but he was so tired of it now.

He wanted Clark, he did. The Clark that he had first met on a sunny afternoon as he unpacked his car. He wanted the Clark that laughed at the stupid faces he pulled, the one that was happiest just holding his hand as they walked through fields, the Kent's cattle the only witnesses as they were the only two people in the world.

He felt his throat tighten and thought that he could sob for the wonder of what he had lost as he saw again the retched look on the young face as they had lain on that blanket in the barn and Clark had asked him yet again, "But why? Why won't you leave her? You said you loved me!" He had sounded so petulant and Jason could tell that Clark would never be able to understand.

The youth had reached out a hand to touch his check and he had been helpless not to lean into the gentle caress. Slumping, not wanting to fight, he had looked levelly at the younger man. Laying there, staring into the saddened face, he had thought it could be so easy to relent and give into the demands. But he could not just leave Lana. There was still too much between them. Too much history, too much feeling, and too much unfinished business.

Jason was relieved that he no longer had to hide his relationship with Lana from Clark and, although he still felt bad for deceiving him, he did not feel as bad as he did about lying to Lana. He was still lying to her.

He looked down momentarily ashamed of himself, at how he could have done this to two such trusting and good people. It was his upbringing he knew. That was what had allowed him to be someone who could do this. There was so much that he had been brought up to do that neither of them would understand. Nor would he be able to explain why his parents, especially his mother, had such a hold on him.

Yet he was free from that now and he knew it to be no excuse. It was just another reason why he had so spontaneously moved here from Paris. Fled here.

He was aware that he had to finally decide exactly what he was going to do about Lana but right now he did not want to think about that. What he wanted to think about was how it had felt as he had leant forwards to kiss that sulking mouth. How he had placed his own top and below that pouting protruding bottom lip, and sucked it into his mouth, biting gently, hearing the softest moan from the so strong youth and the way the lax prick, that had been resting on his thigh as their legs entwined, had hardened instantly just as he had known it would. Clark had it bad for him, and he was not that much different.

He shocked out of it, snapping himself from such thoughts and his eyes caught sight of that damn book that had gotten Lana so excited. He wished she would give up on this obsession but guessed if he had been knocked cold and had awoken with a strange symbol emblazoned across his spine after touching an ancestor's tomb, he would be somewhat obsessed to find the cause.

Picking it up now, running his palm over the surface, realising just how much his arm still hurt, he knew that it was trouble. Lana had acted strangely the last time he had seen her, reading this grimoire, this 'spell book'. Maybe he should help her finish with this quest started in Paris while with him, then move on.

He sighed just as the fireplace sprang into life and he heard a voice that unaccountably chilled him. "You really shouldn't play with that. You might hurt yourself."

He turned and looked up at her. She was still dressed in clothes that she would normally never be seen in and he knew there was something not right here. 'Be careful', he told himself. He had an awful idea what had happened, the fireplace giving him a big enough clue if he had not already realised just what it was. "I heard you and the girls were the life of the party last night." According to the rumours around town it had practically become an orgy.

"One last fling before I finish what I started a long time ago," she commented, the vamp more than the coquette as he slowly moved towards her. Condescendingly she told him, "You do not want to get in my way."

"Who are you?" It was obvious now that he was not dealing with the teenager he knew.

"Qui est-ce que vous pensez?"

"What do I think?" He studied her and spoke softly hoping with all he had that he was wrong, "Isobel?"

"In the new flesh." She laughed and it was not that of the somewhat innocent Lana but that of a world wise and mature woman who was well aware of her power. There was no doubt in his mind, Lana Lang had been possessed by her long dead ancestor. The French witch that had been burnt at the stake in Europe all those centuries ago.

"What did you do with Lana?" his voice holding a hint of anger that he would have been wiser to contain but he was truly worried for his girlfriend now.

"She's in here somewhere." Oh, but this was so amusing. The concern on the fool's face. He had no idea who he was facing, and that little show of anger? Her great, great whatever may have liked that in a man, a little dominance, but not her. He needed to know his place.

"Could you let her out?" Jason asked knowing as he did how utterly pointless the question was.

She was right, the man _was_ a fool! But then, he was a man.** "**Now, why on earth would I ever do that?" her laughter rippling out rich and condemning.

"You know? All this started when Lana found this book." He picked up the long kitchen lighter from the counter top and held it towards the ancient parchment. It would burn much quicker than the witch had. "So, I'm guessing if anything happens to this book... "

"Come here" she told the book and Jason looked up in surprise and pain as the book was wrenched from his hand.

Holding her grimoire she told him, "You have no idea what you're dealing with, little man," and pointing dramatically at the wall, she added, "Porta!"

If Jason had thought that he had been in pain the previous night it was nothing compared to the sudden shock as he hit the wall flying, then crashed to the ground.

Standing tall and still pointing at this 'bug' that thought he could challenge her, Isobel spoke, "Suus summum."

Jason was helpless. Stunned from the pain he already felt, he could hardly breath as he found himself being pushed up the wall, an invisible pressure moving him higher and higher towards the ceiling. He began to really panic as he continued to rise to the top of the wall and his neck was forced to bend. He expected this 'witch' to snap it and thought, 'Oh Lana, I'm so sorry,' then saw Clark's face as he would smile at him, all sun and laughter and he did not want to die.

"So now you begin to understand. You are naught but an insect in my path to be crushed on the journey toward greater things." She could see the bug struggling against the power with which she bound him and she tired of the game.

Holding out her palm, her power collected in a pink candescence that swirled excitedly. She looked at its beauty for a moment then considered the power literally in the palm of her hand to squash this inconvenience and all those who would try to stand in her way in the quest for the stones of power.

"Lana, no!"

She turned to look at this new insect that had just forced his way into the hideously decorated place and knew from the girl trapped inside her that she cared for this one too and that both insects were her friends. She smiled at the thought, 'let this new intrusion witness the death of the other'.

Clark stared in horror, frozen for the moment as he watched as Jason was hurled from the wall and out of the window, the glass shattering, cutting into his so beautiful face. He would have screamed at the grief at seeing the man he loved so cruelly hurt then reality struck and he knew he could catch him. There was no thought of hiding his powers from this, whoever she was, as he ran from the room, being there in the street ready to catch the man in his arms, so different to how he wanted to be able to hold him.

He sank to his knees cradling the damaged man. "Jason! Are you okay?" he asked desperately. Smoothing a hand over the short hair, he kissed his forehead over and over being so careful to avoid the cuts in case he forced glass deeper into torn flesh. "Please, Jason. Please…" but the man's eyelashes just fluttered quickly, the eyes barely opening then he slumped in his arms.

That was it! Why the hell did living in Smallville make everything so damn difficult? Make everything so damn dangerous? It was bad enough that his relationship with Lana had ended, that he ended up in a triangle with both her and Jason, but this? Both of the people he loved, hurt, desperate and needing him. He was under no illusions that Lana was safe, that this 'entity' would ever let her free, and Jason? He needed to get him to the hospital.

He looked up as flames caught his eye and saw words written in fire on the side of the building, "The barn midnight". He did not need to ask which one, he knew. The one where everything turned bad. His barn.

Clark had had enough. Once this, whatever it was, was sorted out, he was going to make Jason Teague's mind up for him. He was going to make him safe, get Lana safe then he was going to win, win Jason back.

He was owed and he meant to collect.

==000==

TBC...

* * *

.

.

* * *

==000==

P.S. It was Heretics that were burnt at the stake, Witches were hanged, (if they survived the ducking pond.) Just one of those annoying historical facts. Artistic licence for dramatic effect in the show no doubt. (_Laughing)_

==000==


	10. Chapter 10

==000==

Damn! Damn! Damn! If Clark was the type to use profanity, the air would be blue with it. He hurt, he hurt so damn much. Every time this happened to him, every time something stole his powers, he was reminded yet again just how fragile human life was. But still, if there was a way that he could become human, he would. It would put an end to the danger he, his family and friends were constantly in.

Sitting here, bleeding, battered and _chained, _he wanted to laugh as once more his mind wandered. Of all the things that he should be thinking of now, as his best friend, her cousin and the woman he had once wanted and still loved, had been high jacked by goodness knew who, was what it would feel like if Jason sucked up the skin on his neck now, if he bit at his nipple. Both were things that the man had been want to do and Clark had enjoyed, but what would it be like to have him suck a bruise into his skin, to scratch lines on his back? Much better than the ones that 'Chloe' had given him no doubt.

'Focus, Clark', he told himself, this was not the time. As he shifted slightly, the chains clinked as he tried futilely to get comfortable. He pulled at them but of course it was useless. He slumped back against the wide wooden ladder he was bound to and thought about the three women, Chloe, Lois and Lana Lang. Every week one of them, one of his friends, family, acquaintances, people he saw nearly every day went through something. Something that would either put them in peril, in the medical centre or the grave.

And it was all his fault.

He knew he was not truly responsible for the decisions that people made but if it were not for him, not for his arrival on this planet trailing all those meteor rocks in his wake, people would not become mutated, infected or plain and simply be driven insane.

He looked at the chains again thinking. Well if he could not break them he was going to have to think his way out of this one. The metal too hard, he guessed he should work on the wood. Every movement hurt. He could always just sit here and wait for his parents to return home he supposed. He pulled uselessly at the chains again.

It was bad enough that Lana and co had somehow managed, using magic of all things, to rob him of his powers but what would happen if she managed to use them? There had already been a couple of instances where through fluke or design his powers had been transferred to some unsuspecting person and it never went well. The only one that had seemed to have managed any control over the new found invincibility and strength had been Lionel Luther. Yet even he had wrecked havoc. Mainly on Clark's social life it was true, but still.

Now someone obviously already powerful and predatorily minded had control. He really began to curse under his breath.

"Clark? Oh my God! Clark!" Jason ran over to the youth's side, his eyes taking in all the cuts and bruises and what looked like nail marks scratched into the broad chest. "Clark? Oh damn it, Clark? What the hell happened to you?" He had to touch him to make sure that he was okay.

"Jason?" he said as if he was dreaming. "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in hospital. Are you okay?"

"Me?" he said incredulously, "Are _you_ all right? What happened?" It took a while but he finally managed to loosen the chains and then he helped Clark to stand. He pulled him to himself and held him close. Jason buried his face in the brunet hair for a moment just to feel it against his face then pulled back. "Did Lana do this to you?"

That embrace had hurt but he was not going to complain. "Yes, but its not her, I know it, all three of them. I have to go and…"

"Whoa," releasing Clark, as he struggled in his arms, but only to hold onto his shoulders tightly, shaking him until he stilled and looked at him. "Take it easy, take it easy. You need to rest. Where is she? I need to find her."

"_She's_ with Lois. And Chloe. But they're different. They're not themselves. It's like their bodies have been taken over." He knew Jason would think that he had gone insane but after what the three had just done to him he knew he had not imagined it. "And you're not the only one that needs to find Lana. _And_ Chloe. _And_ Lois too!" There was a bitter edge to his voice.

Jason shook Clark again. This was not the time for him to be jealous. He slipped his hands to hold onto the uppers arms and started to pull Clark over to a bench where he got him to sit. He was surprised he managed it so easily even though Clark was still resistant. Whatever had happened here, Clark seemed a little different too. He felt weaker.

Jason's hands were tight on his arms and he was aware of a whole new feeling as the man managed to pull and push him around somewhat against his will. He looked up into the concerned face as Jason's eyes seemed to be mapping every inch of his own.

As the man looked around and saw the remains of Clark's shirt, he swiftly moved to pick it up then very gently, wincing himself, began to clean the blood from Clark's face, from his nose, his lips and chin. Clark batted at the hand saying, "Jason, I have to go after them."

"We can take a moment to look after you before you run off and save the world," he said with only half a smile. He knew they had little time but this hurt and battered youth deserved a little attention surely.

"But the girl's! They've been possessed or something." Anything could be happening to them and Jason insisted on tending to him. At any other time he would be grateful but he knew where the trio was headed. He had to get to the caves.

"They have," Jason confirmed. "In fact, this is gonna sound kind of out there. Lana has been researching a 17th century witch. She tracked down her spell book, and when she touched her hand to the page…"

"Wait a second. Lana's been possessed by the spirit of an evil witch?" If they had been living anywhere else, Clark thought his voice would be incredulous not just enquiring, but they were not, they were in Smallville, Kansas.

"Yes. Isobel got into Lana by using the book. So we've got to find her and destroy the book. Any idea where they went?" He had tried but he had failed, failed Lana and he needed to make this right. He should have paid more attention, listened to her as she continued to be consumed with curiosity over her ancestor. His inattention had led to this, to Lana being consumed and to Clark beaten and somehow broken. He just was not the same. Jason had been remiss and now he had to act.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Clark lied. "Um, why don't you check the school? I'll go to the Talon." He had to get Jason to leave so he could go to the caves, he had to keep him out of this.

"All right," Jason agreed but he did not sound convinced. He stood back as Clark appeared to be steadier on his feet and began to dress. "Clark, call my cell if you find them, okay? Don't- don't try anything alone. Just be careful, okay?" He began to leave then turned back. "Why would they be going to the school?"

"What?" Clark looked up worried.

"The school. Why would Isobel want to go to the High School?" She was a seventeenth century witch, released to do some long ago started plan from what he had been told.

It was the first thing that had come into Clark's head. He had to get Jason to leave him. Had to send him out of harms way. "The Talon then. She must have gone there."

"No. I just came from there." He turned on the spot, his brow scrunched in thought, his teeth worrying at a thumb nail in frustration. "Are you sure they didn't say anything?"

"Jason, I…" he did not know what to say, did not know how to get the so obviously apprehensive man to leave him. And as he looked up at him, worry and anxiety were in his eyes. The older man was looking to him to be able to help, to be able to tell him something, anything that could lead to the missing girls.

"Yes?" Jason asked hopefully. He moved to the now dressed youth and put his hand to his shoulder again seeing a slight wince at the contact. He used his hand to gently Clark's shoulder, to rub the hurt away as he stared into those clear grey orbs. "I'm so sorry that bitch hurt you, baby. But….she's hurting Lana too. Please can you remember anything?" He had seen softness in the eye as he called him baby, not the first time he had used the endearment, and he had seen the tightening around them as he mentioned Lana.

Clark dropped his head. Yes, he knew Lana was in trouble, and knew better than Jason that so was everybody else. He could see how much Jason needed to find her, and he made a decision he was sure he would come to regret but, "I think they are heading to the caves."

"Caves? What caves?" He had no idea what Clark was talking about, he had never heard about them before. "Why?"

Moving from under Jason's hand, Clark walked around him and then towards the barn door. "I don't know. Its just something I heard them talking about." He was about to break into a run but Jason called after him.

"Wait. I'll drive."

==000==

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

==000==

The three women stood looking in awe up at the cave paintings. Isobel reached out and reverently almost touched the symbol painted there so long ago. She had recognised it instantly. It was hers, her symbol. The one in the grimoire held in her other hand, the one on this daughter through time's back.

"It begins to make sense. Why I was resurrected here in this time a thousand miles from my home. It was destiny."

Staring at the wall, she asked the others who she had called forth over the eons to be by her side just as she had promised on that fateful night as the flames took them, "Can you feel it? Calling to us. The first stone of power lies behind this wall. And with it, our magic shall increase tenfold. And when we possess all the stones, we shall walk on earth as gods among men. Reach out and seize what was meant to be."

Yes, they could feel it. It was so close. The power that belonged to them, was theirs by right, that was their due. Each one could feel it, and the retribution that they would wreak upon the world for the agonies of the fire.

Opening the grimoire to the page with the three symbols of power on, exactly the same as the three painted on the cave wall, the same as the one on her back, Isobel passed her hand over the rock face saying, "Murus scinde!" The wall did indeed 'tear open' and a blinding white light began to seep from within.

With that light reflecting in three pairs of eager eyes, the women chanted, "Volutus vista nostra est", over and over, stating that their lives had been turned around. They walked through the expanding crack knowing also that soon, all they desired would be within their grasp.

Eyes wide, Isobel stared down at the large stone table and the palm sized stone nestled in the indentation designed for three. She did not know who had found the stone, who had placed it there and what was more, she did not truly care. She would need to find out, she reasoned, because whoever had managed to locate this could possibly lead her to the others. But right now she looked to her sisters in time.

"All of our suffering, all of our pain and persecution. It ends tonight." She moved around the altar like edifice, her eyes transfixed.

The woman, Brianna, speaking with Lois' mouth agreed, "And our future begins."

Chloe's eager eyes shinning with Madeline's desire spoke, "Take it, Isobel. Lead us to glory." She would have reached for it herself but knew that the woman she 'followed' far outweighed her in power and that was _before_ she had stolen those from that interesting boy. Maybe she would return for him later. He already wore her marks. He would make a nice pet.

Isabel spoke with an almost awed veneration mixed with an acceptance of her rightful due,** "**The first stone. How I've dreamed of this moment. And at last, it has arrived." A tremor of lust and fulfilment passed through her starting from her outstretched hand as she slowly reached for the stone.

A discordant noise, unfamiliar to her, staid her movement and she looked up to see that annoying bug stood at the entrance with a gun in his hands, the other annoying insect close by his shoulder.

"Not quite," Clark contradicted as he held the shotgun, aimed at her, tightly gripped in both hands. They both knew he would never use it, would never fire on this young body.

She smiled at him ruefully, telling him with a smirk, "You shouldn't have come… Clark."

"Silly boy," added the blonde witch. Still she looked at him, admiring his body and face, even with the bruises. She would give him plenty more before she tired of him.

"We owe you a debt for revealing this chamber to us. We were going to let you live." It had been a delight to watch his struggle against her, against her powers but as all men would, he had given into her, giving up the secret of this cave. It must have been him that found this stone.

"I'm sorry, Lana, but I can't let you do this." He felt Jason at his back, his impatience and anxiety as Clark still pointed the gun at Lana, making it so hard to do even though they both knew that it was Isobel Theroux that they were facing.

"You don't have a choice!" spoke Brianna. Clark hated it when Lois called him 'Smallville' but right now he would give anything for this to be over and the woman to be back to her annoying, infuriating self. But she just pointed at him, a look of scorn on her face worse than any of the derision and impatience Lois usually bestowed on him. A moment more as they all stood frozen and then her arm moved in a whipping motion and the shotgun flew out of Clark's hands to crash broken against the cave wall.

Enough of this foolishness, Isobel lifted her chin commanding, "Bear witness, Clark Kent, to the dawn of a new age."

He moved as Isobel reached forwards once more, wanting to scream 'no!' and he felt Jason's hands on his sides, whether urging him forwards or holding him back, he would never know. Isobel grabbed up the stone, a look of triumph on her face turning to despair and pain as the stone began to glow white hot and, screaming, she let it fall from her hand.

Clark dived for it, hindered by Jason's hold on him but he managed to catch it in his outstretched hand before it had chance to hit the dirt floor. It was stone and would not be damaged but it was his stone, one of three that had been placed here on this planet as part of his heritage. He did not know exactly what they were for but they were his and he did not want to see it in the dirt. Or for Isabel to somehow reclaim it.

Standing slowly, watching the formally inert artefact, he saw as did all the others present, light begin to trail from the object up towards his chest. He heard Jason's astonished intake of breath then stood straight as the light faded knowing that he was healed and once again invulnerable, not only to these witches but to Jason's touch too. And, Jason had seen.

The women were confused looking from Clark to Isobel. "His powers are restored," 'Lois' stated shocked.

"How?" 'Chloe' asked him in amazed disbelief.

Casting his eyes around, looking at each woman levelly, he told them, **"**I'm not from around here."

"Wha… what's happening? Clark?" Jason had just seen with his own eyes, the stone, the light and now Clark, his hurt damaged youth was unmarked and 'strong'. But no one answered him or seemed to be giving him any consideration, it was as if he was not even there. Powers? What powers?

"It doesn't matter. We took them from you once before. Do you really believe that this time will be any different?" Isabel scoffed.

"I'm counting on it." He could not afford to consider what Jason might think, what he would feel about Clark having abilities, he had to destroy that book, just as the man himself had told him. His heat vision striking out, the symbol that was causing so much trouble and pain to his friends in the grimoire began to blur, growing into a blinding light that filled the whole expanse of the cave.

There was a scream of "No!" as Isobel shouted her defiance but bolts of energy shot up out of the pages as the symbol disappeared and the whole place turned to pitch.

=0=

Slowly awakening, Clark lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. He felt stiff and uncomfortable. He looked up puzzled and then around him realising he was lying on the floor of the Kawatche caves, his back lying across someone's legs. There was light coming from the entrance and he realised that he must have passed out. He sat up and twisted around to see Jason still unconscious next to him. The three women were also laying scattered about on the ground.

Pushing himself to his feet, his hand brushed Jason's leg and the man began to moan and slowly open his eyes, his own hand immediately moving to hold onto his head. Standing up, he heard Lois, unmistakably the grumpy Lois he actually held a begrudging friendship for, ask exasperatedly, "Why are we lying in the dirt?"

"And what the hell are we wearing?" added Chloe in shock.

Clark held out a hand to Jason and seeing something like suspicion in the green eyes, helped him to his feet. He turned to Lana and did the same asking, "Are you okay?"

"Clark, what happened?" she asked looking around, her surprised eyes lighting on her boyfriend.

"Well," he answered, "let's just say that you haven't been yourself lately."

She folded her arms over her chest. He was not lying, she could not believe what she was wearing and moved to stand next to Jason gazing up at him but he was staring at Clark. He looked so angry. She touched him gently on the arm and said his name questioningly.

"And she's not the only one, is she, Clark?"

Clark looked over at the man and saw what he had always dreaded witnessing in those eyes. He saw, suspicion, wariness and a little hatred. He dropped his head and knew that it was over. There was nothing he would be able to say, nothing he could do to get Jason back. He had lost him.

==000==

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

==000==

Clark had thought that the most embarrassing thing he had ever done was admit to his father that he was in love with his football coach but stood here in the kitchen, looking at the man as he held up a black lace bra that he had found in the barn, he realised that that had been nothing. The look on his father's face at his 'coming out' had been sympathetic and reassuring. The look he was wearing now was twitching between amusement, disappointment and betrayal for perhaps Clark had been lying to him and all the trauma about Jason had been for nothing.

"It was magic," he blurted out.

"I'm sure it was," said his mother with raised eyebrows and a lowered opinion.

"No, it really was," and he had to explain all about the seventeenth century witches, possession and the stone.

"Son, I realize that, after all, this is Smallville. But witches and spells and..." he held up the underwear again, "...magic?"

"Dad, magic exists. I saw it. And worse, it can hurt me."

Jonathan and Martha glanced at each other. Anything that could be threat to their son worried them. Of course it did. Clark may be a super strong and fast alien from another planet but he was still their son.

"And…."

They both looked up at the reluctance in their son's voice. "And what?" asked Jonathan sternly.

"I think Jason knows about me."

=0=

Clark had not been the only one having to explain and try to mend broken bridges.

Clearing up the last of the destruction in the barn, Clark swore he would never, ever, hold another party. He held up a pair of red satin female undies as if they were going to bite him. Just how much underwear had been discarded during the festivities he wondered?

"At least those aren't mine," Lana said thankfully. She may not have been impressed by the clothes that she had awoken up in on the cave floor but at least there had been clothes.

Quickly dropping the offending panties into the black plastic refuse bag he said, "Hey, Lana," his voice pleasanter than he would have ever thought possible. But still he knew that this was not her fault. None of it was.

"I wanted to thank you. Once again, you managed to come to my rescue." It was a common occurrence. Whatever else, no one could ever say living in Smallville was uneventful, no mater that Lois constantly called it the sticks.

"Well, it's good to have the old Lana back. Isobel was, um... aggressively sexy." He smiled.

So did Lana but hers was of embarrassment not humour. **"**Oh, great. Possessed by an evil slut."

Standing silently, so much unspoken between them, Lana finally managed to admit what she had come here to really say. "Um, look, I found out that Lex was the one that got Jason fired. I should've known that you would never do anything like that."

"I wasn't thrilled when I heard about you and Jason." That was an understatement. He had never felt so bad in his life. But now he was slowly coming to terms with it. She had won. She had Jason to herself now and he would reluctantly step aside. The man thought that he was some kind of freak, he was certain.

All night Clark had seen the expression that had come across the bronzed face and he had become convinced. Jason may not know he was from a distant, long destroyed planet, but he knew that there was something 'wrong' with him.

Clark also knew another truth staring him in the face and he admitted, "But I realized that the way I acted when we were together didn't make you happy." He was not sure he would ever be able to make anyone happy. Not unless he actually plucked up the courage to tell them the truth, but then that would just put them in danger, no doubt get them hurt if not worse. No, he should just give it up and be resigned to being alone for ever.

"You know," Lana told him as he was for once willingly being honest with her, "I always resented you for keeping secrets from me."

"I know. And I'm sorry." He could not look at her. He was still keeping a secret, more than one but one that would hurt her worse than he ever had before. He could not do that. It was not up to him to tell her about his affair with Jason. He had come close, in moments of pique and anger he could have thrown it in her face but then he would have lost Jason.

He knew he had now after all and through his sadness he saw no reason to make this delicate seeming woman feel the same. It would have been cruel. Lana did not deserve what Jason was doing to her, and neither did he. He would hold his tongue and if it was to be, that Lana and Jason continued to live together, and even if he was, heavens forbid, invited to a wedding, he would grit his teeth and go. He had to let them be.

There was nothing more to say and Lana turned to leave feeling relieved. For some reason she had thought this would be much harder. Knowing that Jason had been upset by Clark's betrayal, she had been certain that Clark would have been angrier that she had falsely accused him and helped destroy the men's friendship. She turned back, saw the sadness on his face and thinking better of speaking, left.

Clark just started at the floor, at the loneliness stretching out ahead of him.

==000==

The spell book was destroyed, Lana was back to her normal self but things would never be the same. Still she was obsessed with her ancestor and all Jason wanted to think about was what he had witnessed in those caves.

To begin with, he had not even known of their existence and then there had been all the, 'weirdness'. Magic, strange lights, Clark. The boy had been hurt, and hurt quite badly. Next he was miraculously healed and his 'normal' self too. Jason had known that he had been somehow 'weakened' and now he knew why. He was one of these meteor freaks as Lana's friend Chloe had termed them and his 'powers' had been stolen.

Clark had….'powers'.

Living in Smallville had turned out to be as dangerous as anywhere else he had ever lived. More so because there was the 'unnatural' of the mutants to deal with and not just the business and political machinations of his parents that he had run from. No one living here could be blinkered enough not to realise that they existed. Too much happened that was impossible to explain in normal terms.

He wanted to talk to Clark. To get him to explain himself, to tell him why he had felt that he had to keep it all a secret, tell him just what he was, yet part of him never wanted to see the tall young brunet again. Part of him was scared.

He was scared of what Clark Kent was, what he could be, could be hiding from him. Mainly though, he was scared that no mater what Clark turned out to be, whatever mutant power the man had acquired living here, he would not care. Jason knew that no mater what, when he had seen him there, tied to that ladder in the barn, he was still on love with him.

With Lana in peril, it had been Clark who he had cared about, who he had wanted to take away and wrap in his arms and shelter from the world. In the cave, he had tried to hold him back as he thought the youth was about to attack the witch and somehow knew that he would get hurt but then he had caught that stone and Jason's whole world had tilted as so many thoughts had tumbled through his mind. So many images.

He stared out of the window at the rain.

He could see again now the look on Clark's handsome face on that morning last week as he realised that Jason, unlike the women, remembered exactly what had happened in that cave. It explained why he had tried to ditch him at the barn. It explained why he could lift Jason up so easily, why he could take his weight as, standing, he could with seeming ease hold Jason up as he rode the man's cock. Not an impossible feat but Jason was no five foot five, hundred and odd pound female.

His forehead fell forwards onto the glass, gloriously cool against his heated skin. He closed his eyes as his arms wrapped themselves across his waist. If Clark was here right now, he would not give a damn what was wrong with him. He would run, run into his arms, jump up, his legs surrounding the man's hips and let him hold him. Hold him, kiss him, love him, fuck him. But he could not let that happen. He had to let him go.

"Jason? Are you alright?"

Closing his eyes, he took a breath then pushed back from the glass and turned to look at Lana. He smile reassuringly at her and moving closer, he lifted his arms and pulled her into them. "Yes," he told her, "I'm just glad you're back. That all this is over."

She hugged him then drew back, a look of anxiousness on her face. "I'm not too sure that it is."

"Why?" pushing her to arms length and bending his head to look her in the eye. It had to be over, he could not take anymore of this. He just wanted a bit of piece now.

"I met your mother today."

Of all the things she could have said to him, that was what he would want to hear least of all. "What? When? Where?" all the usually stunned responses to a shocking piece of news. But he should have known that Genevieve Teague would rear her handsome head sooner rather than later. She would never let him go.

"Here. She, um, she said that you weren't returning her calls, so she came to see me. She's staying at the Smallville Inn, wants you stop by." She could tell that he was not pleased with the news at all. "She seemed really worried about you," she added.

Jason looked off into the past, anger showing on his face and evident in his voice as he almost spat, "I'll bet she did. I'll bet she seemed sad and heartbroken. But she's not. She's manipulative. And all my life, she's tried to control me."

'Damn', thought Lana. She wanted to tell him the rest but he was already so angry. Then her curiosity began to outweigh her concern. Just what could be so bad that Jason did not want to see his mother? He had never spoken about her, or his father for that mater other than that they were alive.

She would give anything to be able to meet hers, to speak to her mother. But then she guessed, every one was different, with differing circumstances. But she could not imagine that if her parents were still alive, had not been killed in that meteor shower all those yeas ago, that they would not be friends.

Her thoughts must have been written on her face because Jason asked, "What, is there something else?"

"I dreamed about her." This was so hard and the look he was giving her. Lana could not think of a time when he had appeared so angry. "I mean, I was dreaming about Isobel Theroux. She was being burned at the stake. And suddenly, your mom was there."

"Well, it's probably not that unusual to dream about someone you just met." He turned away dismissively. He had had enough of that damn Theroux woman.

"Jason..." she said almost timidly, scared not only of his reaction but of the actual dream too, "I dreamed about her before I met her."

Swinging around, Jason looked at her incredulously. Would this damn thing with the witch never be over? And now his mother too?

He seriously began thinking again about leaving Smallville behind.

==000==

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

==000==

He had thought long and hard about this, he was leaving. Leaving Smallville and he was leaving Lana. Packing the last of his belongings into the duffle bags he wondered just what he should say to her. It was bad enough that he was packing while she had gone out for food but he had to be here when she got back. That he could not do, leave without a word.

"Egg fu yang to the rescue!" Lana smiled happily as she entered the apartment with the takeout bag held high. Looking across, her happy expression faded as she took in the bags, Jason's back to her as he pushed the last of a pile of clothes into it. "So. If I had waited around for the Peking duck, you'd have what, been gone?"

"No, I would've been here, trying to figure out what to say." He had been thinking about this for days and still he did not know how best to explain his actions.

"I don't understand. Is this because of your mom? You've been different ever since I met her." None of this made sense. It was so sudden. She moved to stand closer to him, putting down the bag of food she guessed would remain uneaten now.

"No, I've been different ever since I came to Smallville. I mean, six months ago, I would've never gone to someone like Lex and grovelled for a job that I don't even want. I guess the worst part is I was too embarrassed to even tell you about it."

She was surprised at this. It did not seem possible. They were so close and yet he thought that she would think less of him? Would possibly be angry. She thought he knew her better than that, would have known that he had nothing to worry about. "Since when have you ever been embarrassed around me?" she had to ask.

"Exactly," he answered finally turning and looking up at her. He was tired, so tired, and had come to realise much about himself and how badly he had been treating her. "I don't like this person that I'm becoming, Lana, and I don't want to wait around for you to resent me as much as I resent myself, so... "

It was true, one of the things he had come to terms with was that she would be so much better off with out him. She did not know it yet but he had been a bastard to her and it was time to put an end to this charade. No that was not right. He did care for, he had loved her, there was no doubting that but if his love could not overcome the doubts that his mother's involvement had brought to his mind then he knew that he did not love her enough.

She stood there apprising him. There was more to it than that he was having a change of heart or even personality. His reason was just not valid. She had believed that their relationship was a solid one. Not perfect but surely they could overcome this thing.

"That's not why you're leaving. The one thing I learned from my relationship with Clark is when someone isn't being honest with me."

The mention of Clark made him back at her in shock and he wondered if she knew, if she actually after all this time actually knew about Clark. Studying her he thought not. She was looking for answers and he opened his mouth, thought that yes, he should tell her, should put an end to the lying and deceit but he gazed at those eyes that he had seen so worried, so close to tears so many times and could not do it. Whether it was cowardice or a feeling of protectiveness he did not know, but he found that he could not look at her any more. He turned his eyes to the ground feeling so ashamed at the man he had become and said nothing.

"Jason, just tell me the truth." She was so close to begging, so close to yelling in anger at him, to demand an explanation, but the man just looked up at her for a long silent moment then zipped up his bag, the noise loud in the room.

Holding his breath, Jason blinked then picking up the bags from the bed, he moved to stand by her. She looked so small and vulnerable. Quickly he kissed her on the check. He could not say he was sorry, could not say goodbye. "Be careful," he admonished then swiftly made his way out of the apartment and possibly her life.

Lana stood frozen, not in shock as that had yet to descend but she knew it would take time for her to realise just what had happened, never mind understand or come to terms with it. His explanation had fallen very short and she knew that this could not be it.

Watching him leave and quietly close the door behind him, she took a moment then collapsed to sit on the bed staring at the floor and refused to see the end of her and Jason's relationship. This was not to be the end. She would not allow it and was convinced that she could make it not be so.

==000==

Sighing softly, Jonathan looked at his son, sitting there so dejected. It was almost déjà vu other than his son looked so much older if not in reality then to his eyes. His boy was growing and not just in size. He supposed he had become a man now and had not only had his first adult relationship but had his heart truly broken.

He himself had been so lucky. From the moment that he had met Martha it had been a done deal. Martha had made certain of that. He smiled as he remembered how she had announced to him that he was to be the man she would marry. They had had their trials, Martha's family's objections to begin with but he had never had to deal with what his son was going through now.

The fallout from the teenage 'affair' with Lana had been bad enough but this looked to have really broken his son. He had not approved of the continuing relationship when there was a third person involved but he had kept his censure to himself. Now it appeared to be finally over, every time he saw Clark now when he thought himself unobserved he saw the sorrow, the loneliness as the pretence was abandoned from his face.

He had not been pleased when he had discovered that Clark had been dating a man, nevermind been intimate with him but he had overcome his own prejudices by seeing just how much Jason Teague meant to Clark.

He wished there was something he could do. Wished, like so many parents, that he could wave a magic wand, somehow make everything alright for the child they loved. He had always wanted nothing but the best for his son, even when that son disagreed with his decisions and today was no different. He wanted his son to stop hurting.

He wanted him safe.

That meant that Jason was now a threat. He had spoken at length to Martha, asking her opinion of the man as she had seen much more of than him at the Talon where she still worked part time. She had shared his concerns but did not think that they had anything to truly worry about. Jason had not spoken to or managed to look her in the eye but that had been the same since he had known that the woman working for his girlfriend also knew about his boyfriend. Not that Clark had ever actually introduced them.

But it had been over a week now and still there had been no black SUVs, no army trucks or armed men crashing down their door to take his son away. With each passing day, Jonathan Kent's greatest fear lessoned just slightly. Jason must not have told anyone about Clark. They would have had to face the consequences by now. But that did not mean he would not.

Moving to the sink to needlessly wash his hands, he gave Clark chance to plaster that, I'm okay expression to his face that he thought was fooling them into believing him. "Chores done?" he asked as he turned and leant back against the sink.

Clark just nodded looking up at him but said nothing. "Nowhere to go?" and that brought a slight wince to the grey eyes.

"Come into town with me. I said I'd pick your mother up."

Clark did not want to go anywhere. He did not want to go into town and the last thing he wanted to do was go to the Talon. What he wanted to do was to be left alone, to be left here. He had taken refuge in the kitchen because it was one of the few places that did not now hold an association with Jason.

The barn, his usual hangout had now become a place to be avoided. Everything that had happened to him had happened in that structure and he could almost see, almost hear Jason in every breeze that blew through the open doors.

He had walked though the fields but that just reminded him of picnics and afternoons under a tree. He could not spend time in his bedroom because all that held was a bed so cold because he knew he would be forever alone in it.

"No thanks, Dad."

Jonathan was about to insist but Clark sighed and gazed off and against the impulse to snap his son out of this, he said, "Okay, we wont be long," and left Clark to his teenage tragedy. Clark's best cure now would be time.

==000==

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

==000==

There had been no room for the pickup truck in front of the Talon so Jonathan had had to park down the main street. Walking along, gazing in the storefronts knowing that he was a little early, Jonathan passed the alley by the former cinema and let movement catch his eye. Curious he glanced up and yes, that was Jason Teague apparently packing his car.

Thinking that it was unwise, he could not help but to let his feet move down the brick lined narrow opening and stand watching as the young man closed the lid of his trunk with what sounded like finality.

The noise of the slam would normally have made Jason wince but it felt right somehow. He was leaving and that was the full stop. Looking up, he was surprised to see a figure stood with hands in pockets, watching him. With his back to the sun it took him a moment to recognise the visitor.

"Mr Kent," he said in surprise. He was unaccountably nervous. He was a grown man but this other had a habit of making him feel so young. He thought it was a talent all parents cultivated but knew also that the man did not approve of him and wondered what he was in for now. A pep talk, a warning? An ultimatum?

"Looks like you're leaving?" It was pretty obvious, the car was full of boxes, bags and, for some reason, a brightly coloured ceramic bowl nestled on top of a pile of jackets on the passenger seat.

Jason slowly moved around to the front of the car and, wanting an end to this, to all of this, asked, "Did you come here to see me?"

"No," a little surprised that he would think that. "No, I've come to pick up Martha. Just happened to notice you seemed about to leave." There was much unasked in the statement.

He saw no point in trying to deny the obvious, "Yes, I'm going back to collage, leaving Smallville."

Jonathan nodded, looking to the side. "Told Clark yet?"

Jason was taken aback. This man, in all the times that they had met, had never once acknowledged that he knew that Jason was involved with his son so the question caught him off guard. "No, I…No."

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye to him?" Jonathan kept the anger he felt from his voice. He already knew he was meddling and Martha had told him not to. To let Clark deal with this in any way he wanted, but as he had seen the man running away from all the damage he had wreaked he could not hold his tongue.

"I wasn't intending…." then he went quiet unsure how to answer.

"What? Not intending to what…?"

"Mr Kent," Jason said trying to sound respectful but this was between himself and Clark but he guessed he should tell him, he would find out anyway, "I wasn't intending on saying goodbye to Clark."

The man fixed him with a look of distain but that was not what Jason had meant. He was not ready to never see the smile on that beautiful face again. He wanted to put it back there but did not know if it was too late. "How is he?"

"Do you really care?"

Jason looked up at him sharply, of course he cared but then so did this man. "Mr Kent, I know you've never approved of Clark's relationship with me. I can understand that. But one thing I don't think you understand is that I love your son and I'm not willing to forget that even if you would prefer otherwise."

Jonathan took his turn to be taken aback. He had honestly thought that this man had toyed with Clark's emotions and had been about to abandon him. "If that's true, why are you running out on him? And what about Miss Lang? Don't think I don't know all about it."

What Jonathan wanted to tell him was that he should be ashamed of himself, that he had been cruel to not just his son but to that young woman too and no matter that it was breaking Clark's heart, he was better off without him.

Jason had no defence against that. There was nothing he could say that could justify his actions and besides, this was not the Kent that he should be explaining himself to if he ever could. "I don't mean to be disrespectful but I think this is a conversation I should be having with Clark, not you."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they stood and stared at each other and Jonathan knew that maybe Jason was right. He did not like it but he had to admit that it was probably true. "So, you are going to talk to him then?"

Now Jason looked away, "I'm not sure that I can." He could hear the anger in the silence that greeted his words then turned to look directly at the older man. "What is Clark?"

Jonathan wanted to say, better off without you, crushed at what you have done to him, missing you, in love with you, but he knew none of those was the answer the man was looking for. "As you say, that's a conversation you should have with Clark." He also wanted to warn him from telling anyone what he had seen, of threatening him but thought it best just to say, "Will you talk to him?"

"I…I don't know." It was true, all he had thought to do was to leave Smallville, leave Lana and to hide out at college for a while whilst he waited to see what this job with the Luthor's would bring.

Jonathan decided to bring this to an end, "Well, its time you did. Make your mind up, Jason. Either you love my son as you say or you don't. Its time to make a decision." With that, he left the man stood glaring at his back as he walked away and went to meet his wife.

==000==

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

==000==

Lana walked up the stairs as she saw Jason. She had not heard from him in over a week so had decided that instead of leaving another voice mail, she would come to Central A&M Kansas and confront him directly. The place was thankfully not that big and it had only taken her about half an hour to track him down. She was nervous and unsure of her reception.

"What are you doing here?" Jason said in surprise coming to a sudden halt.

"It's nice to see you too." She had hoped for a little more than that.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to show up on campus." He had thought that the way that he had left her would have been final enough but then he had not taken into account her tenacity. It had been a mistake to believe that she would accept his departure so easily.

"Like I didn't expect you to say that you needed space right before you walked out on me? Jason, what's really going on here?" There had to be more to this break up. He had left so suddenly, with no warning.

He had to think, to tell her something that would get her to realise that this thing between them was over, that he was not coming back. "Where this is heading with us, I just don't think you're ready. I don't think you're ready for a relationship like that." It was true, they had been dating rather than living together no matter that they shared a bed. But that was all they did, they had just been sleeping in the same space.

He had never pushed her for sex, he had known that she was not ready and besides, it was not as if he had not been getting it elsewhere. Another reason he had not pushed. With all he had done, he had still drawn the line at being the kind of man that had sex then came home to the 'wife' for more. He was a bastard but there he had drawn the line. He had left that decision up to her and she had never gone there. He had often wondered, if it were not for Clark, would he have been more persistent? That was just something else he would never know now.

"Relationship like what?"

"Can we not talk about this right now? I don't want….. Look, Lana, I have to go." It was weak, he knew it but he really did not want to talk to her. He could not find the words to explain.

He walked away, running in reality, leaving her to stare after him on the steps. She had come all this way and that was all he could be bothered to say to her? But then maybe it had been enough. He thought her too young, thought her not woman enough. That was something she could prove him wrong about.

==000==

He had already had the visit from Lana today so he was not surprised as, answering the almost timid knock on his student accommodation's bland door, exactly the same as all the rest, he opened it to see Clark Kent. It had been several hours since Lana had left and that would be plenty enough time for Clark to hear that Jason had not only moved out but had also more or less told Lana that it was over.

He held on to the door, appraising the figure stood there which appeared nervous and apprehensive if not a little scared. They had not seen each other since that morning in the cave and no matter what Jason had thought his reaction would be, he still was not prepared for the longing he felt as Clark was stood here, silently waiting on Jason to either invite him in or slam the door in his face.

The silence and stillness became uncomfortable and Clark, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched, finally spoke first. "May I come in?"

"Could I even stop you?" His voice sounded bitter and he had not realised just how much he still resented the youth for keeping things from him. As if he had a right to blame anyone for hiding things but Clark's lie by omission was way bigger than his. Yet he still knew his was probably the more hurtful.

How the hell did he ever get himself into this?

Clark looked up sharply, shocked at the accusation. "Of course you could. You just have to say, no." He prayed that Jason would not say it though, that he would let him in. He had not been naive enough to believe that now Jason had finally left Lana that he would immediately take him back. But he had had to come, could not stay away but if Jason told him to go, he would.

Jason stepped back, a silent permission to enter and moved to stand by the desk and waited as Clark quietly closed the door and leant back against it still so nervous. He sat back on the edge of the scarred wooden surface and crossed his arms waiting.

With his hands fisted in his pockets, Clark left them there as he stared at the grey carpet about half way between them. He knew that this would be hard and he could not bring himself to look at that handsome yet exquisite face. There were things to discuss and if he looked at that face all he would want to do was move over there and grab it between his hands and kiss those glorious lips now set in a firm line as he had glanced at him. He did not know what to say, where to begin so he just told him the biggest truth, "I miss you, Jason."

Jason too, stared at the carpet as he heard the yearning in those simple words. Yes, he missed him too. Missed his laughter, his smile although they both had been rare recently. He pushed off form the desk and turned his back to watch out of the window, watch the small figures walking, moving, living, not knowing that there was something so important being 'not' spoken about up in this dismal little room.

"What are you?" he asked finally breaking another uncomfortable silence.

"In love with you."

Jason could have made a noise of derision at the answer but did not because he knew that Clark was being honest, not deliberately evasive. "I know." He watched a girl in a bright red hat walk along, arm in arm with her possibly boyfriend, just because the colour had caught his eye.

"What are you?" he asked again, his voice harsher on the repeating.

"The same Clark you said you loved."

Jason nodded. He had not thought that this would be easy, if they ever had this conversation but now he knew that Clark still wanted to keep the truth from him. He could not truly blame him, he supposed. They all had their reasons.

He moved from the window, turning to pull out the only chair in the room from beneath the desk and flopped onto it, all his energy seeming to have deserted him. He leant forwards, elbows on knees and looked up at the figure, still leaning against the door as if he was stuck to it.

"You have 'powers'. You're one of those 'meteor freaks' that Chloe is always finding." It was not an accusation, not said with hate or fear, it was just a statement. But a lot was riding on Clark's answer. Not so much what he was, but that he would admit it. Jason had had enough of lies. His and everyone else's. If they were to move forwards, if they were to ever have any form of relationship now, there had to be an end to the lies. His and Clark's.

"No, I'm not."

That was it! Jason came to the end of his patience. "Damn it, Clark! Stop lying to me. I know. I saw. You…!"

Clark wanted to run to him, to kneel down in front of him and beg him not to be angry, not to hate him but was frightened that if he did, Jason would jump up, try to run from him. He would not be able to bear that. "I'm not lying, its true. Its worse than that.."

"Worse?" Jason said aghast. Everyone knew that these mutants were all insane, dangerous, murderous, yet he had never thought that of Clark.

Poor choice of words, Clark realised. And wrong. He was not worse than a mutant, he was just different but humans had a tendency to hate that which is different. He had seen a little of that in those green eyes as he had stared at him in the cave but now Jason just looked shocked. "You heard me when I told those witches, 'I was not from around here'. I know you did. And its true. I'm not from here." He paused thinking that he needed to take a breath before he told Jason who, what he was.

"Not from Smallville? Kansas?" Jason asked mainly just to fill the latest silence. He had the feeling that Clark was not going to say he was actually from Texas or something.

Clark gave a depreciating laugh, "No, but its all my fault."

"Fault? What is?" a little confused now.

"All the 'mutants' in Smallville. They're my fault."

They were getting sidetracked. "Clark, who _are_ you?" He looked up and finally Clark peered directly at him.

Taking his hands out of his pockets and pushing upright, noticing that he had finally said 'who' and not 'what', Clark took a breath and told Jason what he had kept from him for his safety, both his and Jason's, and blurted it all out in a rush, "My real name is Kal el and I come from a planet called, Krypton. There's a spaceship in the root cellar on the farm. I landed here in it, in the midst of the meteor shower…"

"The one in which Lana's parents were killed?" Jason interrupted surprised.

Clark nodded his head looking so saddened. "Yes. I told you, its all my fault." He felt like all his energy had just been siphoned away and moved to sit, collapse on the side of the narrow bed that let him know of its protest as the frame squealed in outrage.

"So its all your fault?" Jason asked wanting to get this straight in his head.

"Yes," Clark nodded unconsciously mimicking Jason's stance, elbows on knees, head hanging.

"Lana's parents?"

"Yes," almost in tears.

"All the strange green rocks…?"

"Kryptonite," Clark supplied.

"The stuff that infects people, makes them crazy?"

Clark just nodded.

"Gives then powers?"

Another nod.

"All your fault?"

Another nod and Clark dropped his head into his hands. Jason would hate him forever now. How could he not?

"So…" Jason added it all up in his head, "you were what? three? four? at the time of the meteor shower?" A muffled 'yes' in reply. "And as a three year old, you got into a spaceship and blasted off from another planet to land here?"

Clark sat up a little straighter, dropping his hands but would not raise his head. "We think, my parents and I, that I was placed in the ship as a baby and sent here. We don't know why, maybe to keep me safe?" That was the most reasonable explanation, the ship was small after all but did not tell them much. All they knew were bits and pieces that had been pieced together like a jigsaw. The trouble was that they had many bits missing and no picture on the box.

Jason looked at the wretched, grief stricken face. That was just like Clark, to take on the world of woes that he had had no control over. Yes, he decided, it was true, Clark had said it, he was still the youth he had fallen in love with and watching him now, his heart hurt for the guilt the boy obviously carried.

He had a moment thinking, are you really buying all this? But then he had lived in Smallville for near a year now. How could he not believe it? Just look at the defeated figure. If nothing else, Clark believed it.

"So…" he started again and Clark looked up at him, looked so tired, "as a baby, someone who must have loved you, put you in a spaceship and sent you here. Things must have been bad as you landed here amid a shower of meteor rocks from your home planet, you called them kryptonite, the same as your birth planet, and those rocks killed people and now infect them."

"Yes," so sad.

"And as a baby you thought that this would be a good idea? That was some mean baby." Jason tried not to smile at the look of confusion on the handsome face. "Clark? How can you think that this was your fault? You were a baby? You did _not_ do this."

"But if it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened. Lana's parents would be alive, you, her, everyone I know wouldn't constantly be getting hurt. Its because of me."

"Maybe that's true, but you didn't plan it."

Jason stood up and moved to stand in front of the despairing figure. Clark gazed up at him and he saw tears welling in his eyes. Clark asked him, a droplet spilling over onto his cheek, "Do you hate me now?"

Rubbing away the salt water with a thumb, Jason shook his head. "Its not your fault. You're not to blame." Oh, the expression on that face, looking up at him as if he had all the answers, as if Jason could make everything right.

He could not, he knew that. But what he could do was stop torturing Clark with his absence, stop withholding his love. Gazing down, he knew he had so much to give him. No matter that Clark was an alien. Alien! he repeated to himself. But it was simple after all. He loved him.

This was more than Clark could have hoped for. Jason was stood before him and he gazed up adoringly as those green eyes watched him, never wavering. Then he let his own eyes travel down the lithe figure, the t-shirt too baggy for him to see the shape of the torso he knew so well. He lifted his hands to Jason's waist and looked back up at him. The man's hand cupped his check then ran up into his hair, just as it used to do, and Clark took the chance that he would accept him in all ways.

He pushed up the cotton fabric and let his hands spread out on the warm smooth skin. It felt so good and so long missed under his palms, his fingers, smoothing down to the hips. Clark caught the waistband of the sweat pants and began to push his hands inside Jason's briefs, slowly pushing them down but Jason's fingers caught at his hair pulling back and he let his head follow the lead.

He glanced up into the emerald eyes watching him so closely as Jason asked, "I didn't make you do that did I, pull your head back?" Confusion drew Clark's brows together. He was so used to pretending, to moving when people pushed him, to turn his face if someone, Jason wanted it in a certain place that he did it without thinking. "If you didn't want to, I couldn't make you do anything could I? That's why my arm got hurt. You didn't move in time."

Jason had been thinking about all this, before Clark had arrived and since. Thinking about all the times they had spent together and the fact that Clark was so strong yet would crumbled to his touch.

Sadness flashed across Clark's eyes as he took in a breath, "No," he admitted, to all of it. He dropped his head and Jason let his hold go as he moved to capture Clark's wrists 'pulling them' from his hips. "I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Oh," small, quiet and dismayed.

He could not help but smile at that. They had only just come to a 'truce', to beginning to rebuild a relationship and Clark was hoping for sex. Once again Jason was reminded that even if he was extraterrestrial, strange and wonderful, Clark Kent was still a teenage male.

"Move back," he told him and as Clark took in a hopeful breath and shifted back to sit fully on the bed, Jason placed his hands on the wide shoulders for balance and then knelt, one knee at a time, either side of the strong thighs knowing just how close his crotch was passing to the flushed face teasingly then sat down on Clark's lap. Running his left hand up the side of his neck into that rich dark hair, he told him, his lips hovering over Clark's, "That doesn't mean I never will."

Clark let out a sob full of relief, surprise and adoration that was swallowed by Jason's mouth as it covered his own gently. The man slowly, lovingly, kissed his top lip, then his bottom, then Clark felt Jason's so warm tongue slip into his mouth then still, waiting for some reaction to it.

What Clark wanted to do was wrap him in his arms and twist them around, forcing Jason to the bed where he could show him just how much he had missed him but that was just his body calling out for the feel of Jason trembling under him. He brought his hands up to slide along the curved back and licked at the tip of the requesting tongue.

Then Jason was kissing him, kissing him so deeply and he could not help but to move his hips, wanting to press against the other, wanting to get as close as he could. A hand in his hair tugging his head back and he let it fall but then Jason broke the kiss. Clark at that moment believed that Jason could make him do anything but he just licked his lips and tried to kiss him again but Jason dogged, his fingers fisted in Clark's hair tugging. Taking the hint, he leant his head to the side exposing his neck as he continued to stare at the older man wondering what he was doing, other than driving him crazy. He just wanted those perfect plumped lips to keep kissing him.

Using his free hand, Jason ran his fingers down the exposed check onto the throat and neck. With his thumb he played with the corner of the reddened lips, the only sign of the deep pressured kisses he had just treated the boy to. His own felt swollen already. Using his nail, he dragged it along the flesh seeing it dint but there was no line, no whitening of the skin then reddening of a scratch.

Using all of his nails, short as they were, he dug in and dragged them down the check onto the neck. He should have left red welts, should have damaged the skin but there was nothing but a hiss from Clark.

"Jason?" Clark asked.

"Hum?" not really listening, being fascinated by something he had never really noticed before. He had had plenty of bruises himself from their 'love making' and he had seen Clark, hurt and bleeding in the barn, had himself in fact near beaten him to death, but it had never really dawned on him before that he had never seen evidence of his own hands on Clark's skin after sex in the same way the lad's had shown on him. Guess he knew why now.

"Jason," Clark repeated with a hint of humour in his voice, so relieved that the man was here with him, had let him stay and now was touching him, "Yes, my skin is 'impervious' to harm, but that doesn't mean I can't feel it!" He realised than that Jason was trying to see for himself, was exploring this new version of himself.

Sitting back slightly, leaving his fingers splayed on the stretched neck, Jason asked, "So, if I do this…" and he leant down and licked across the area where there should have been red welts, "you can feel it?"

"Yes," Clark would have smiled but Jason still had his head tilted at an unnatural angle.

"And if I do this?" and he leant in again to put a slow sucking kiss to the corner of the jaw. Oh yes, Clark could feel that, and as Jason nipped him with his teeth in the soft flesh just behind the jawbone, much harder than he ever had before, his hips thrust up again, certain that Jason would be able to feel just how much he 'felt' that through the soft fabric of the sweats. He found he did not even want to try to stifle the moan that the bite had caused.

Jason leant back releasing his hold on the dark hair so Clark could straighten his head and look at him as he felt the large hands surge up his back and spread out there as he resisted the gentle pressure wanting him to lean forwards once more. He smiled as Clark did not press the issue.

He looked at him for a long time thinking about the amount of control that the boy must have over himself, must have shown in all of their intimate moments. Sex with Clark had never been truly gentle from Jason's point of view, something he had always put down to the fact that Clark was still a teenager and was kind of adamant. But now he realised that he had in fact always had to be careful with him.

The consideration shown must have shown on his face as he thought about it because Clark smiled slightly, a little lopsided and asked him, "What?" delight in the word.

"Nothing," shaking his head with a grin then pushing himself up and backing off Clark's lap saying, "Come on. You can take me out to dinner."

Clark sat there in shock. How the hell was he supposed to stand up never mind go out in public with the reaction to the man's actions so evident in his trousers and how could Jason be so cruel? But he knew he was being teased and took in a steadying breath but then Jason started to get changed.

He watched as the man ran his palms down his sides and onto his hips inside his sweats just as Clark had done and slowly bent as he pushed the fabrics down, not looking at Clark but facing him. The man was deliberately putting on a show and it was driving Clark mad. Then he stretched up as he crossed his arms and pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Jason gave Clark a powerful look that he could only describe as smouldering and he felt like he was about to launch up form the bed and sweep him up in what would be a far from romantic gesture, throwing him down to the mattress and….. Why was he doing this to him? It was pure torture.

As Jason stood there in front of him, so close but for the time being, 'forbidden', he tried to keep his eyes on the neutral face but as Jason did not move he found he could do nothing to stop his gaze from moving down the form. The neck with the tender skin that he loved to push his face into and feel the rapid pulse against his lips. The shoulders that were just broad enough that he loved to run his fingertips up over the curves down onto the strong arms.

Clark sat up straighter on the bed, his hands fisting in the cover as he followed the line of the collarbone down onto the finely sculptured chest. He wanted to tease and taunt that nipple with his mouth, his fingers squeezing, pinching the other just hard enough for Jason to gasp and surge against him as he knew he would.

He was aware that Jason wanted him to look as he stood there so naked before him and not just due to his lack of clothes. He appeared so vulnerable and Clark wondered if that was the idea. Things between them were different. It was inevitable. Jason knew about Clark, knew how strong, how different he was and maybe just maybe this was some kind of test that he did not know the questions to.

Jason saw the licking of the lips, the tightening of the hands on the sheets as Clark's eye's tried but failed to stay on his chest. He saw as Clark shifted uneasily where he sat knowing he must be becoming uncomfortable in his underwear. Clark's scrutiny, as he finally looked at his prick, was having the same effect on him.

As if snapping from a spell, Jason moved to get his jeans from the small chest of drawers and, still under the watching eyes, he stepped into them and took his time pulling them up and closed, knowing that the faded denim hugged his ass just right. It was his favourite pair, the ones that he had been wearing on that day when he had first met Clark.

He chose a dark crisp cotton shirt because he and Clark were about to go on a date, even if the younger man did not quite realise it. He had been uncertain, uncertain of just how they could be together, how they could carry on as if nothing had changed.

Not that he was no longer in a relationship with Lana, he knew that that was over now. Nothing could mend the suspicions of his mother's involvement in that and he had come to realise that he did not love Lana enough for that not to matter. Also, since that sunny afternoon that a stranger had caught his falling television set, he had not been able to truly commit to her. She was better off with out him. Sure she was upset, she was angry and hurt, but she would be bale to move on and find someone better for her than him. Someone who would want her for herself and not constantly lie to her. She deserved that.

So did Clark. Himself he was not too sure of.

There was much that he was guilty of and maybe he did not deserve to be loved by someone as good and wonderful as the Clark Kent that he had fallen for and who had fallen for him but he needed to know that this knew knowledge would not change his view of Clark or visa versa. He needed to know that this super strong alien was indeed the same Clark that he had fallen in love with. Or was it all an act.

They were both aware now that Jason would not be able to stop Clark from doing anything he wanted to him. He had to know that the acknowledgement that Clark knew Jason was under no illusions now that he was just a Kansas farm boy would not change the way he viewed Jason, that he would not be different around him.

Jason had had some very unsettling dreams since he had awoken in that cave.

Also though, he had remembered all those tender moments between them, all those times when Clark must have really been being considerate and protective of him, protecting Jason from himself.

Finally dressed, he turned back and smiled at the look on Clark's face. "Ready?"

"Huh?" Clark eventually responded. He was still staring at Jason's pelvis. He wanted to hold onto his hips, feel the worn fabric under his hands and, as he stood a little quicker than intended, he saw a grin break out on the face he adored.

"Come on," Jason told him again, "you're taking me out for diner. Remember?"

Clark looked up at the smiling face and felt a pained smile, more of a grimace come over his own. The man had turned him on so much and now he wanted him to go outside with him? With the evidence so obvious bulging out the front of his pants? He was convinced that the man was tormenting him on purpose.

Also, just where was he meant to take him? Clark had less than twenty dollars in his pocket. He was not wealthy, the farm barely made enough to keep them solvent. In fact it had not been too long ago that they had nearly lost it. He had Lex to thank for his home. Damn, he wished he could understand the man. But he did not have time to wonder the mysteries of the Luthors. He had to find away to 'wine and dine' Jason.

He could not resist the look on Clark's face, a little excitement and a fair deal of anxiety. He could guess why. The lad was turned on, excited at spending time with him and worried either about how the night would go or about the cost. Jason knew that he did not have much money and he was not the only one. That was the only reason he had stooped to take that job for Luthor Corp, not that he had heard yet from the HR department as to what he would be doing. He needed money to live and to pay for college.

Moving forwards, he gently grasped at the youth's fingers and said, "You spring for the pizza and I'll get the beer. There's a takeout place just off campus that's not too bad."

==000==

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

==000==

Clark was in two minds. On the one hand he did not want this evening to be over. It had been so pleasant, spending time with Jason, walking aimlessly, talking of nothing in particular. He loved to see that easy smile, the grin when he unexpectedly managed to say something funny. He loved the way that Jason would tilt his head and look at him. He looked at him with love in his eyes and it made Clark's heart swell and beat a little faster. They were just two young men on a date spending the evening together at the local pizza place and campus bar.

But all Clark wanted to do was touch Jason and Jason would not let him. Sure, they bumped into each other as they walked along and Jason would slap him on the shoulder, poke him in the chest in emphasis but he would not accept it as Clark tried to take his hand, had moved away as Clark had rested his fingers in the small of his back. He had not said anything, just moved away and Clark had not wanted to break the mood by complaining yet all he wanted to do was to be close to him, hold him.

What he really wanted to do right now, as he followed Jason back to his dorm, was swing him around and kiss him. Pull his body close and kiss those lips that he had been watching smile all evening. He did not understand why Jason was toying with him like this. It was as if he had not straddled him in his room, had not kissed him so ardently and turned him on so completely. Clark was confused but then that was nothing new in his relationship with the man.

Coming to a halt before the steps leading into his hall, Jason turned and looked at Clark. The grey eyes gazed at him and there was a pleasant smile on his face. He sighed, and the youth took a step closer to him. He had been avoiding contact all night. Keeping to the campus, Jason could not afford to let their relationship be obvious and he had wondered how Clark would react. That was the very reason that he had kept them here. As ever, Clark had left it all up to Jason. Just as from the beginning, Clark let Jason lead the way, in everything.

He had made sure to keep the conversation light and shy away from anything important. He enjoyed Clark's companionship and it had reminded him how much he actually liked him. He thought that even if they had never had that first kiss, he was sure that they would be friends. But they were more than that and it had been weighing on him throughout the course of this date what he would be asking of him. He knew that Clark would not want to hide. He had enough secrets that he was forced to keep already.

Clark moved even closer as Jason did not appear to intend on speaking and placed his hands lightly at the man's waist. He saw Jason quickly glance around them and knew then that his dream was not going to come true. Jason was not going to acknowledge them publicly as a couple. But at least they were a couple again, weren't they? He leant forwards wanting to taste those lips. He had been waiting all night.

Jason stepped back deciding it was time to voice his concerns of what Clark no doubt thought. "Clark, just because I've left Lana doesn't mean I'm ready to set up home with you. I know.." he said at the withdrawal, both Clark's hands from him and his withdrawal into himself, "that that's what you want but nothing has changed. I still can't afford for it to be known I'm in love with…"

Clark looked up sharply at that. He had heard it all before, how Jason still wanted to teach athletics, be a football coach. How he would not be able to find a job if he was 'out'. But what Clark heard now was the, 'in love with'. He checked around quickly for Jason's sake then grabbed his hand and pulled him unseen behind the closest tree on the green next to the building and had him in his arms and his lips to his before Jason could get another word out.

He felt Jason's hands pushing at him, trying to stop him but not this time. He was not going to stop just because Jason wanted him to. Not when the lips were giving him a different message from those hands. He surrounded him with his arms, tight enough to trap him to himself and felt the resistance give as the man relaxed into his hold and his hands came up to hold across Clark's back.

Jason felt a slight thrill as Clark ignored his resisting hands and he let himself be swept up in the moment. He had teased and frustrated the lad and knew it was time to give in. It was a surrender so sweat. All that pent up passion that he had seen in his would be lover's eyes was evident in the way he was kissing him now. Jason's feet literally were not touching the ground as he was held so tight, so firmly but it felt good, secure.

Clark swept his tongue around Jason's mouth feeling and tasting every part, every tooth, every piece of cheek and pallet as if he was reacquainting himself with it. He met the other's tongue as if it was a long lost friend. It was only a few hours since Jason had kissed him so deeply but it seemed an eternity ago. He held him up, leaning his head back as Jason wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his hands in his hair and kissed him just as deeply in return.

He wanted to carry him to his room, throw him down and slowly reveal that fantastic body to his eyes but did not dare. He did not know how Jason would react to find himself carried so far so quickly. He did not want to scare him. It had taken this long to get him back in his arms and he could not risk that. Dropping him down to stand on his own feet, he pulled back slightly and, kissing along to his ear, he said, "Let me stay the night."

Jason dropped his forehead to rest against Clark's shoulder. He breathed in deeply trying to regain his composure, trying to get oxygen back into his brain. If Clark had of continued, had of taken him inside, he would have gladly spread himself wide for him regardless of everything, but the youth had asked, it had not been a demand, Clark did not demand and Jason came to his senses.

He ran his palms down onto the broad chest and told him, "No. There are too many people. We can't."

"I don't care. I don't care who sees us."

Jason pulled back, looking him in the eye, seeing even in the darkness how much they burnt for him. "But you should. You still want that scholarship. We've been over this. We can't risk someone seeing you coming to my room so late. All it takes is one person to tell my classmates I'm gay and its over. They can't throw me out but they'll do everything they can to make me quit. And you…" he grasped up his shirt in his fists, hitting him in emphasis, "you'll be amazed how quickly those scouts'll stop coming, that scholarship will go to someone else."

"I don't care. I would rather have you than a scholarship." It was true but he had been thinking about this a great deal. Yes, he would love to go to college but if the only way he could do that meant getting a scholarship for his football skills then maybe that was not the right thing to do. It had not been in question when he knew that Jason was going to be attending Metropolis University but now he was here at A&M Kansas then Clark did not really care about all the perks and attention that came with being a college football star. He knew Jason wanted it for him, possibly because he had had his own career stolen by the knee injury but right now all Clark could think about was lying in that squeaky bed with him.

"Well I do." He was not willing to be the thing that stopped Clark from getting into university. He feared that more than his own career. "And besides," he said lightening his voice, not wanting Clark to leave on a sour note, "You already have me."

"Then let me stay." Clark knew he was begging but he was determined not to be sent away. Jason's hands were smoothing out his shirt where he had clutched it, his own hands cradling Jason's back under the cotton one, so creased now. He could see want in Jason's eyes just as he was sure it was in his own but he admitted that he understood his fears. He did not truly share them but he understood.

Clark had lived and been brought up in an environment where he was loved and protected and told he could be anything he wanted to be. He had been sheltered somewhat from the world no matter all he had to hide. It was that that made him be able to realise just what Jason feared. "Go inside, open the window. No one will see me, I promise."

He did not know if Jason would agree but the man looked at him and Clark thought that he was going to cry. Jason looked so sad and he did not know why. "And if I don't, will you leave?" he asked him and Clark felt the bottom of his stomach fall. He dropped his arms and stood back, nodding slowly but unable to say anything.

==000==

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

==000==

Standing in his room, the light still off, Jason debated with himself what he should do. He so wanted to open that window but thought, 'its on the third floor' and he could not stomach the thought of someone seeing Clark climbing the building. How else had he planned on getting in here? If he let Clark in, the youth would want to have sex with him. He wanted it too, oh how much he wanted it, but things were different now. Clark would no longer be 'a bit on the side', would no longer just be a causal fuck or even a 'friend with benefits'. If he was to invite him into his room, into his body once again then it would be for keeps. They would be in a relationship, a full one. He could not imagine that after all this Clark would settle for anything less, and why should he? But was he really ready for that? Was he really ready to be with Clark and only Clark?

He bit at his cheek in consternation then thought about that smile, the love shown him in those eyes and the feel of those hands so gentle on his back. Moving to stand by the window, he looked out but could see nothing of the tall brunet. He made a decision and quickly opened the window thinking, 'well that's that' as it stuck on the 'anti suicide' bars preventing him from opening it any wider than a few inches. He turned back to the room and moved to switch the light on.

Rubbing at the draft on the back of his neck, he turned and startled as Clark was stood there, a sheepish smile on his face. "Urmm…" Clark said as he held up the twisted pieces of metal from the window. Jason smiled and moved past him to close and draw the curtains, possibly for the first time, he could not really remember. "Guess there goes my security deposit," he said with a smile.

Clark just stood where he was not knowing what to say or do. This felt so awkward. It was as if they had never been alone together before. But he guessed that, now that Jason not only knew about his origins and his powers, now he had seen them, it was as if this was all new. He found himself fiddling with the pieces of metal from the window and waited, wondering what he should do. Should he turn and embrace the man? Should he wait and see what Jason would do? 'Yes', he thought, Jason would know what to do.

Smiling to himself, Jason watched as that shyness around him which was so intrinsic to Clark's character surfaced once more. Moving to stand before him, he gently took the pieces of metal from his fingers and lightly threw them to the side, smiling at the almost shocked expression that came over the other's face. Moving slowly and watching his hands, he slid the blue jacket from Clark's shoulders and let it drop to the floor as his eyes took in the plaid shirt.

Clark stood and watched the concentration on the still bronzed and freckled face as Jason pushed his shirt from his shoulders and he relaxed his arms as the man divested him of it. Then he enjoyed the feeling as those hands smoothed over his chest, the cotton of his red t-shirt gliding softly against his skin as Jason tilted his head while he continued to watch his hands move down and grasp up the hem then slide underneath to spread out on his skin.

Jason did not watch as Clark pulled the t-shirt over his head, he was too busy looking at the muscles ripple on the toned stomach. He let his right fingertips travel along the lines barely evident between the abs which were not too pronounced and forced but natural and just right on the youth before they moved higher to lightly run over the nipple which was just waiting to be toyed with. He bit at his lip as the nub grew under his barely there touch, the soft gasp that Clark made going straight to his core.

The green eyes flashed up at Clark then back to studying his chest and, as the man continued, Clark slowly began to unbutton the dark shirt from the bottom up, a slight smile to his lips as Jason seemed totally oblivious of his actions. Then he too placed his palms on bare flesh and smoothed his hands upwards onto his neck then pushed the shirt backwards. Jason, still not taking his eyes from Clark's torso, dropped his arms just long enough to be disrobed then his hands were back on Clark's chest, his fingers circling, rubbing over that nipple that had him fascinated.

There was no difference. No matter what he now knew about the teenager, he looked no different than he ever had. He still gasped when Jason toyed with that nipple, his face still suffused with that bloom as he became aroused. And as he ran his left hand down to cup that sizable prick through the denim, he felt it grow as he pinched that nipple hard. He looked up at Clark, a mischievous smile to his lips and saw lust spark in those grey orbs just as he knew it would.

Clark ran his hands over shoulders looking intently into the flashing green eyes. He could not stop his hands from moving. It was incredible but he felt like he had never touched the man before, each place he passed his hands over felt so new and untouched. He constantly moved his fingers feeling all the plains on the smooth back, feeling the muscles move as Jason too moved his hands, in turn feeling out the places on him. He ducked his head and had to run his lips over the side of Jason's face as he continued to play with his nipple, his other hand moving up to begin to unfasten the button on Clark's jeans, to pull down the zip.

Everything was so agonisingly slow, quiet, and somehow intense but Jason wanted it that way. He did not want passion and sweating and heavy breathing. He wanted sensuality, feeling, commitment. He wanted time to explore, to experience, to savour. He smiled slightly as he felt Clark's lips run over his face, no kissing, just a touch of lips, rubbing along his cheekbone, his ear and into his hair as he heard Clark smell him.

He left off his near torture of that attentive little nub and let his fingertips trail down to help in his efforts to open and push aside the denim on Clark's jeans, slowly releasing him as his fingers grasped the waistband of the boxer shorts and dragged them down over the tensing hips. He watched as he continued to pull the fabrics down, supplely bending at the knee until he was crouched before the figure.

Clark took in another quick breath at the sight of Jason Teague hunched down before him, his hair tantalizingly brushing at his prick as his head bent to study his progress of undoing and removing Clark's boots. Still all was quiet as he lifted one leg at a time to Jason's bidding then he was stood there naked.

Jason trailed his fingers up Clark's calf, dipped into the sensitive spot behind a knee and carried on up the back of the strong thigh. Spreading his fingers out and pushing up into the flesh of those buttocks he so liked the feel of, he pulled himself back to standing and, dropping his head, looked up into Clark's eyes, his own full of desire and mischief.

Feeling everything, the hands smoothing up from his ass back to his chest, Clark did not know how much longer he was going to be able to just stand there. His hands came up to lightly hold onto Jason's elbows as the man's hands pushed against his chest as he took a step back.

Toeing his shoes off, Jason could not keep the little smile from his lips as he watched the open, wondering then, excited look that came across the other's face. He batted away the large hands that tried to open his jeans and did it himself, opening then pushing the faded fabric down and stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor as his hands smoothed back onto that chest. He took a step forwards and pressed himself against Clark.

His fingers coming up to hold the side of Clark's face, Jason tilted his head and finally let his lips close on the other's. Still softly, still slow and he did it again as Clark's hands rested lightly on the base of his spine and between his shoulder blades. Then he felt Clark's tongue begging entry and he opened his mouth and let Clark kiss him.

The taste of those lips, the softness giving beneath his own and, as Jason's tongue touched his, Clark was convinced a shock coursed through him. He could not help but to pull him in a little closer and Jason responded, seemingly to be moulding his perfect body to his. Hands descended to cradle his buttocks and he smiled into the kiss at the so familiar action. Jason's fingers tensed then Clark felt the subtle pulling on him as if he wanted him to begin moving, wanted him to set a rhythm against him.

He pushed his hips forwards slightly and Jason's flesh was responsive and hard against his belly, pushing back against him, the heat aligned with his own, making him hotter, making him move with more conviction. Still he kissed him, his tongue taking up the pulse of his hips as he trust into Jason's mouth, battling with his tongue as he too took to the rhythm. With everything he felt, the skin under his hands, the muscles playing beneath, the tongue almost fighting with his, it was what Jason's prick felt like against his own that he felt the most. He felt like they were burning, the tender flesh heating up the more that he pushed. He needed more, the feel of his own trapped prick yelling at him to be inside his lover.

Holding him tight across the back with his left arm, Clark moved his right hand down pressing into the small of Jason's back, his fingers pushing, questing into the divide of tense buttocks. The man had kept this slow so far but he could feel his heart begin to beat faster with the feel of Jason's most private place under his fingertip. He pushed against him again as he pushed against the tight muscle.

As if a spell had been broken, Jason reared back wrenching his mouth from Clark's and dragging in a great lungful of air. Holding him by his hips, his groin still pushed up hard against Clark, he caught his breath and studied the slightly anxious expression on the other's face. He smiled at him, pushing him away by the hips, "Bed. Now." He grinned as he guided the larger frame backwards, their progress impeded by Clark who was not letting up his hold of him.

Clark found himself falling backwards as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he gladly went with it as Jason tumbled on top of him. He could not help but laugh a little and then pulled the man down for another kiss. Jason's weight on him was wonderful, even more so as he began to move, his prick rubbing against his own.

Lifting himself up, his hands pressing down on Clark's chest, Jason smiled almost wickedly as he 'wiggled' his hips grinding down against Clark. The noise Clark made, a kind of grunt, half pained half desire and he ducked down catching up that bottom lip, biting at it as he repeated the movement of his hips. Clark bucked up against him and he tightened his hold on those pecs and buried his tongue in the open mouth.

Clark found his legs opening and felt Jason slip causing him to groan as the weight pressed down on his balls. A hand on Jason's ass to hold him steady, he bent his legs, feet on the mattress for purchase, and moved them back to lay fully on the bed.

"Ummph!" and then Jason could not help but laugh down at Clark as he resettled on him. His hands smoothed up to hold on to his shoulders as he considered that there were definite advantages to having a lover so strong. Sure he had had lovers that had 'manhandled' him but nothing like this. He bit at his own lips as he stared into those shining eyes. He had a brief wish that Clark would just flip them, would force his legs wide and drive into him. But not tonight and besides, he knew that he would have to tell him to do that. Clark had already made it clear that he was worried about hurting him. Guess he knew why now. His eyes bored into the depths of clear grey and he bit his own bottom lip again before gasping out, "Damn, Clark," then was kissing him again.

Clark had never been in this position before, his legs bent and wide, Jason between them. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have Jason fuck him but his prick was telling him to stop messing about and 'get on with it'. Straightening his legs out, his hand moved down to grasp onto a thigh and then he turned them, forcing his left leg between Jason's pulling that thigh up and over his leg. He let Jason's mouth go and looked at him, pure lust evident on his face as his fingers once more sort out that tight asshole.

"Where's the lube?" From the day after Clark had first met him, Jason had had a small bottle of lubrication hidden away somewhere. He let his palm massage the buttock under his hand, his hips still pushing against Jason's not wanting to lose that intensity which had been building. Each time they rocked against each other it sent sensation through his prick into him.

Jason had known this point would come and now, all he had thought to say sounded so trite. He reached backwards and pulled at Clark's hand on his ass knowing that Clark was only allowing him to move it and bring it to his lips. He continued to push forwards, his left thigh pressing against Clark's ball sack, Clark's thigh pressing up between his legs. His other arm, trapped between them, he forced under Clark's neck. "I know you want to, but we can't, not tonight." He put Clark's fingers inside his mouth and sucked on them, licking them, an offer of a possible alternative.

Clark could have cried. He was so turned on, so wound up, his prick so hard against Jason's lower belly, Jason's so hot against his. He could not bring himself to speak he was so disappointed and yet mesmerised by what that mouth was doing to his fingers. He dragged his eyes up to Jason's shinning green ones. He swallowed and tried to speak, all he could get out was a, "Wuh…..y…?"

Sucking hard on the fingers then pulling them from his mouth, Jason answered him speaking softly, "Because we need to take this slow. It's all new again, Clark. You're completely new to me now and I want us to take our time." It did sound a little silly considering that they had never taken their lovemaking slow. On that very first night he had let Clark inside of him and had loved it but he had not seen past the morning after. He could tell that Clark did not get it, did not understand why he was saying this. "Clark," he tried again, pushing against him, his fingers running across his cheek and up into his hair, "this is new. We're starting again. I'm yours now, Clark. Only yours."

He pushed forwards hard getting Clark to lay back and he was on top of him again, their legs intertwined. "Besides," he whispered close to his ear, a mischievousness entering his voice as he squirmed against the other, "I have a five mile training run tomorrow. There's no way I could do that after you've been inside me." He dipped down and nuzzled at Clark's chin, but the lad turned away, his hands coming up to hold onto Jason's upper arms and lifting him up.

"So I do hurt you." It was not a question, it was confirmation of his ever present fear.

"Yes…No! Clark, that's not what I mean. Its damn uncomfortable running when all you can feel is where your lover has been." He was smiling but the look on Clark's face was far from amused, he looked scared. "Now let me go so I can kiss you," as he tried to kiss the suddenly saddened face that the hold on his arms had prevented. Then Clark relaxed and he did kiss him, feeling the younger man's reluctance give under the pressure of his renewed assault.

Clark was unsure what had just happened but he felt so nervous again and a little anxious. Not in the 'another crisis that could end the world' scared but the 'what if Jason never let him fuck him again' way, something that right now was much more frightening. He just laid back and enjoyed Jason's mouth and the man moving on him for as long as he was willing to be with him.

Pulling back, Jason looked down at the determinedly open face and knew that he had worried Clark. He leant forwards again and whispered into his ear, "The reason I won't be able to run is because I'd be able to feel you and it'd make me hard. Ever tried running with a hard-on? Not fun." He set to licking, nipping at his neck, at his ear hearing a slight moan and feeling him buck up against him as he bit into that soft flesh behind it.

Clark so wished that he could get past this constant worry that he was hurting Jason. If it was true, surely Jason would not be willing to have sex with him if it hurt him so much. But that was what he was saying now. Not that he did not want sex with him, just did not want him fucking him. Maybe he should… "Jason?" he asked almost breathlessly due to his nervousness and to the man's continued grinding down onto his prick, "Do you…do you want to f..fuck me?"

Jason leant up shocked. He had never really thought about it and had never had an inkling from Clark that he would want their roles reversed. Jason had had sex with men before, Clark knew that, but he had always been on the receiving end as it were because Jason also slept with woman and for some reason, maybe peculiar to himself or shared with others he did not know, he did not feel comfortable sleeping with a woman using the same prick that would have been inside a man. The types of sex were so different and he liked the apparent 'dominant' role with a female and, adversely, loved the feel of giving ultimate control up to a male partner.

He did not want to change now and besides, Clark had not sounded certain, he did not think it was something that the youth really wanted. He looked him earnestly in the eyes but noticed that Clark could not keep contact. "Do you want me to?" If it was something that Clark really wanted then he would consider changing his rules. After all, if all went to plan, Clark was for keeps, he did not intend on sleeping with any woman or any one else for that matter from now on.

"I just thought that you might…." and trailed off.

Jason just kissed his check and whispered once more into his ear, not that anyone else could hear, he just thought it would be better breathed hotly into the sensitive orifice, "If you can wait that long, I have a four day weekend starting on Thursday. Then we could use a whole bottle if you want."

The reaction against his belly was instantaneous and Clark surged up to push against him hard whilst grabbing hold of his buttock once more. There was no more speech, nothing left to say and Jason returned to what he had been so enjoying, pressing, moving his body against the resistance of the other.

He loved the feel of his body sliding against Clark's, his skin catching and pulling on skin. He looked down watching intently as his right nipple pushed up Clark's left as he moved up, as it caught and 'popped' free as he descended. He heard the repeated sharp little breaths from Clark in time to his movements knowing full well just how sensitive those areola of Clark's were, how just the right brush of his fingers, of his tongue could make the youth hard.

Right now Clark was not only hard but almost throbbing against him, warm moisture smearing across his skin. Jason just moved quicker, pushing himself against Clark with more force, more urgency and Clark was grasping his buttock tight once more, his mouth licking, mauling at his neck. He had to have that mouth on his and pulling his head back, he sealed his mouth over Clark's as he pushed his right hand between their tight bodies.

Clark's hands tightened their hold as Jason curled his fist around their pricks, forcing them together, rubbing them together. He roared up, the desperate noise lost in the other's mouth as Jason took no mercy and worked his hand hard but still none too fast, twisting, rubbing pulling their pricks together. His hood catching, flicking against Jason's as the man smeared the wanton precum over them making the passage of his hand slicker, better. It all was so good and just continued to get better. The man he loved was in his arms, his body stretched out on him, his hand working him just right, kissing him so hard, so thoroughly, and he could feel all the pressure building, all the worry and loneliness being drowned out by what Jason was doing to him now.

He dragged his mouth from that glorious warmth and his head threw back as he could not help but let out a gasp, could not help but to call out Jason's name as he came, strong and hard over Jason's still moving hand and both their stomachs.

Jason continued, he was loving the noises as Clark came, loving the gasps as he continued to work their shafts. He forced his face into Clark's shoulder as he too felt that build up, knowing he wanted to scream out the youth's name. He bit into the resisting flesh as his fluid added to the mess he was spreading around them. He slowed his movements as he collapsed against Clark but still kept his hand moving, now caressing, bringing them both through, bringing them both down and only then realised just how hard Clark had been holding him.

He would have to keep himself covered as much as possible during the next day's training and changing. He knew without even looking that he would have fingertip bruises on his ass, on his back. He smiled as he snuggled down on the larger frame, shifting his legs, stretching out, loose limbed and feeling gloriously lazy. They were a mess but he did not care. He did not want to move for the world. He let his hand move languidly across the broad chest before his eyes as he lay his head on Clark's shoulder.

Clark's fingers were now soothing over the slightly painful flesh on his buttock and he knew that he had been right not to let Clark fuck him. He could barely walk the day after never mind run but he did not want Clark to realise that. It was not as if he did not enjoy the intensity with which the youth went at him but wondered now just how much he was having to 'hold himself in'? If he could take it if Clark lost control and for the first time worried that he could not ever give Clark what he wanted. But as if reading his mind, Clark pulled him just a little closer and kissed his forehead, the only place he could reach without dislodging him. "I love you, Jason," he told him.

As soon as he said it, Clark wondered if it was a mistake. He had often thought that he was too needy, if that was why Jason had never committed to him before but he remembered in there somewhere that Jason had indeed said that he was Clark's now. And only Clark's. He held his breath as he continued running his hand over the prominent buttock as Jason's leg was thrown indolently across his own.

Moments before, Jason had not believed that he was ever going to move again but as he heard the earnestness in Clark's voice he pushed himself up, leaning on his left arm and ran his fingers up onto Clark's jaw seeing the eyes watching him intently. He leant forwards and kissed him so slowly, catching his bottom lip between his own swollen ones. He moved, sliding himself more onto Clark and looked down at him. He let his fingers run over the waiting face, studying every detail, every texture and curve then brought his eyes to focus back on Clark's grey eyes. "Yes, and I love you too."

Then they were kissing again and it was all so wondrous, slow with hands searching, bodies writhing as they took their time to re-examine each other, to reacquaint themselves with the other.

As Clark dragged himself from the bed to get a damp cloth, Jason watched, peering up from the rumpled bed. "You are staying, yeah?" He could not help but smile and as he cleaned them both up, sat on the side of the bed as he answered, "Until you tell me to go," and he meant it. Climbing back into the bed, laughing lightly as it 'protested' once more, he pulled Jason back into his arms, and the covers over them.

He smiled into the side of the man's neck and stretched languidly then relaxed against him. This was just so perfect, lying here with Jason, sated, quiet, the man holding him gently as he fell asleep. He never wanted this to end.

Jason had accepted him, knew now that he was not human, that he was from a distant planet and that he had 'powers' and still was here, allowing himself to be held in his arms in defenceless sleep. It was all that he had hoped for, more than he had expected and refusing to worry, Clark too fell asleep to fantasies of being able to tell Jason all of it. Jor el, his destiny, all in fact that he and his parents had learnt and had had to keep secret for so long.

==000==

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

==000==

"Jason. You're early." She was not quite ready and had wanted the apartment to look perfect. She had been lighting the candles that she had placed around the room, the fire was burning and they were the only lights giving a warm, hopefully romantic, glow to the room. She had not thought to lock the door and after a brief knock, Jason had walked straight in to stand surprised as he took in her attire and the surroundings.

"Well, I got your message. It sounded like an emergency, so I came as soon as I could." He considered the candles and Lana's nightshirt and had a really bad foreboding as to why he had been called here.

"This isn't exactly how I planned it," she admitted beginning to feel a little foolish. It had seemed such a good idea and she did want him back. There was no doubting that and she was not willing to let him go so easily.

Closing the door, Jason moved into the room but said nothing as he wanted her to make her intentions plain. He had a very good idea what her plan was but he could be wrong. He had been so often before when it came to Lana Lang.

If nothing else, if her plans of seduction were to come to nought, she still had a right to know, "I need you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

He could not do that. He did care for her, had undoubtedly loved her but as he had come to realise, not enough. He did not know what to say, did not want to hurt her anymore than he already had and telling her the truth, telling her that he had come here from Clark's arms, would undoubtedly do that.

She took his silence as confirmation of what she believed. "Then there's no good reason why we shouldn't be together," she whispered and, as she had his attention, her fingers fumbled but began to open the buttons on the nightshirt.

'No, oh no'. He had feared as much when she was not dressed even as she had called him here. He moved closer and took her hands in his. "Okay, I'm gonna stop you.… Not that I wouldn't love for this to happen, but it can't. I mean, not like this."

"I don't understand... I thought that you broke up with me because..." He had said so, said she was not ready for an adult relationship. But she was, she was eighteen, already running a business and heading to University soon. He was not that much older than her and in five years the difference would be negligible.

"Okay, all right," he paused then admitted, "I haven't been completely honest with you." 'Tell her, she deserves to know the truth' he told himself. He walked away, turning his back, trying to summon up the courage, trying to summon up the words.

"There's someone else," she said. It was a statement more than a question but she could not hide the fear in her voice. The fear that she was right.

Turning back to face her Jason mumbled, "No. Um... no." 'Coward, you fucking coward', he yelled at himself. 'Tell her, tell her now!'

Lana just looked at him, he was hiding something, she knew it. There had to be a reason why he had left her. Everything had seemed so right. True, since moving here strange things had happened to the man but that was hardly her fault. They lived in Smallville. That said it all really. And he had loved her, she knew he had and was not entirely convinced that his feelings had actually changed so much.

"Then what is it, Jason? Why did you just walk out on this relationship?"

He had wondered what to say to her if, when this conversation was to happen. He had not left her for Clark, that he knew. He was too selfish to have done that. He was not even 'officially' with Clark. He knew that the youth had taken him back, was in all tense and purposes his boyfriend, lover. It had happened in a heart beat but he also knew that Jason had not 'admitted him' and still believed that it would not be the right thing to do.

He should. He had hurt him and hurt him badly in his insistence to keep the relationship secret and did not think that the still somewhat naive youth deserved to be hurt again. Not by him. Yet he could not keep away. Even now he could taste him on his lips, could feel his fingers on his thighs, in other places. Could still feel him inside of him. Not physically but deeper, in his heart.

Dismissing thoughts of Clark as they had no place here, there was another, greater reason why he had ended things with Lana, something that had been nagging at the edges of his mind for a while now. And recent revelations had just made the doubt more pronounced.

"Because I don't think we met by accident. I think that my mother arranged it."

Lana looked at him in astonished disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"My mother was the one who convinced me to go to Paris in the first place. She said that I would meet someone special, and I did. And then everything started happening, that tattoo, and Isobel's tomb, and the spell book. None of it made any sense. Until you saw my mother in your nightmare about Isobel being burned at the stake."

All that had happened true, but he was being ridiculous. "No, that was just a bad dream, that's all."

It did seem a bit far fetched and all so convenient but he could not shake the doubt once it was firmly lodged in his mind. After all, he knew Genevieve Teague a lot better than Lana did. He knew just what she was capable of. The woman had placed him in more than one bed to aid in her machinations as he had grown through his teenage years. Why would Lana's be any different?

"Well, maybe it was your subconscious connecting the dots. Either way, I didn't want my mother to use me to get close to you, so, uh..." it sounded so lame as he spoke the words out loud, coming to a mumbling stop. But the truth was, he did care about her enough to stop whatever Genevieve had planed for her.

Lana moved closer and raised her hands to hold onto the sides of his concerned and saddened face. She assured him, "Jason, whatever's going on, it doesn't change the way that I feel about you," and it was true.

"Yeah." It was weak and noncommittal but he honestly did not know what else to say. He still cared for her, would for a while but she was not the one for him, even if his mother had had nothing to do with it. She just was not the woman he was supposed to be with. Not the person.

Raising her arms, Lana clung onto him but with the knowledge that she was losing here, that for reasons she did not understand, the relationship between Jason and his mother had tainted theirs. To her it appeared ridiculous. He had never satisfactorily explained just what his problem was with his mother and it seemed so insubstantial to what they had shared.

As they embraced and held onto each other, neither knowing if it would indeed be the last time, Jason did not see the fear of rejection in Lana's eyes nor she the doubt and lingering concern in his. He held her so small and fragile frame, so different to Clark's and knew that he could not continue. He had lied to her too many times. Just the fact that he had never told her about his other relationship meant that each day had been another lie.

Pulling back from the embrace, he held her at arms lengths and said, "Lana, I am so sorry for the hurt I've caused you and even more so for the hurt I'm about to give you."

Those eyes of hers became liquid again as she looked at him unable to say a word and he had to harden his heart from the pain he knew she would feel. But this had gone on far too long. He needed it to be over, the deceit and the relationship. "I cant do this anymore, Lana. I am _so_ sorry. There's something else I have to tell you. Its not just all this with my mother. I can't be with you anymore. This has finally made me see the decision I'd fought with and put off too long. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"We can get over this," she said. "Yes, I'm not happy about it but its not too late. We can still..."

"No. No, Lana. It is too late. Its far too late and I've been a bastard to you. I...Lana, I'm so sorry but there is someone else. There has been for a while now."

"Wh...What? Someone else? Who? How long? No. No I don't want to know. How could you? How could you do this to me, to us. Well, I guess there is no us." She pulled away from him as if his touch burnt her.

"Lana, please, I do care for you, I did love you..."

"No! Don't you dare say you love me, don't even try. You've said it before. How could you if there's someone else. Who is it? Who is she? How long have you been seeing some other woman behind my back? Do I know her?" She was amazed at how calm her voice sounded in comparison to the turmoil churning her stomach, to the hammer in her skull. How could he do this to her?

"Lana, there is no other woman. I swear I would not..." and it was true. He would never have cheated on her like that. It was just that, Clark... If he had not met him on that sunny afternoon before he had told Lana that he was here in Smallville, he was convinced none of this would have happened. If he had seen her, he would have remembered just how good it had been in Paris, just why he had moved here but on seeing that bright open expression, on spending time with Clark he had been smitten within moments and had forgotten everything on seeing that first beautiful smile.

"But you just said..." she was confused now and did not understand what was happening here, any of it.

"I know, I, damnit!" He took in a large breath, his hands running up into his hair then he turned back to her and finally confessed, "It's a man. I'm in love with another man. Lana, I'm so sorry...".

"Stop saying that!" she almost yelled at him. She could not bear to look at him. A man? She sat down appearing as if he had just hit her. It felt as if he had. Nothing, nothing would have prepared her for this. She looked up seeing his stricken face but she had no patience for what he felt, for what he was going through. Very quietly she asked, "Who is this man that you say you love? Do I know him?"

He had never seen her look so bad. Even after all the things they had been through, all the weirdness, all the danger and harm from those infected meteor crazies, she had never looked so damaged as she did now and he was about to make it even worse.

"Yes. Yes, you know him."

==000==

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

==000==

Well, that was the best that he could manage. Jason smiled ruefully at his reflection in the mirror over the sink and decided that it would just have to do. Grabbing his keys and jacket, he headed out to meet Clark who was coming to pick him up in that red dodge of his. It had been a while since he had been in it and kind of hoped that Clark had plans to take them to a lake or river or something. Somewhere outside. Besides, it was time to check the suspension again.

Skipping down the steps with a big grin on his face, he was brought up short as one of his classmates stopped him with a shout. He did not really know him and could not think of his name so just answered with a nod as the man came to stand in front of him.

"Hey Teague, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to ask you," the student asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" curious now and also having a pleasant expression on his face in response but so conscious of the obvious blemish.

"Yeah! You a faggot or somethin'?" the smile vanishing replaced by anger.

Jason's blood froze. This was just what he had been afraid of, someone on his course finding out. He did not move, his face not showing either the fear or the anger he felt at this other stood there spiting such venom in the question at him. What the hell right did this man have to come up to him and demand such a thing?

But what was he to say? Dreading a confrontation like this, he had blocked it from his mind and had known he would have no idea what say if confronted. He had prayed that he would never need to. All he could see now was the end of his chosen career and that of Clark's college future.

"What're you talking about?" he managed, hoping that he appeared more curious than anything with just a hint of 'what the hell?'

"My room is under yours," said as if this should explain it all and Jason supposed that it did.

"Yeah? So?" still holding to a pretence.

The other stood there, holding himself in a parody of ecstasy, "Oh, Cla..rk! Oh, baby…!" Then fixed him with an accusing sneering look that made Jason want to resort to violence.

He looked up, over the bastard's shoulder and saw Clark leaning against a tree appearing for all the world as if nothing was wrong but somehow Jason just knew that his boyfriend was listening, could hear what was being said. He looked at him for a long long moment and saw a small smile appear telling him that he was right here waiting for him no matter what he answered to this bigot.

"Some sort of 'Faggot'? No, I'm not." He saw the smile disappear from Clark's face as he obviously thought that he denied them even though it was at a slur.

"Yeah, right!" said his accuser but it was obvious that no matter what Jason told him he would not believe him and the rest of the class, all those others that he had to share time and space with, changing rooms and showers, would know by the next day what this one thought. "Whatever you say," and he backed off, turning to go.

Jason was not watching him, he was starring at Clark as he stood straighter, the smile back on his face. No mater what, Clark would still love him, would still want him even if he had to be a secret. Jason knew that he did not deserve that kind of love, that kind of devotion but he thanked whoever had sent Clark to him that he had it.

"Hey!" he called after the departing classmate whilst still looking at Clark. When he had the retreating man's attention, he called out, "I am in a committed relationship with a man, so I am Gay, if that's what you meant." With that he saw that glorious smile breakout on Clark's face and, smiling himself, skipped down the last of the steps passing the poleaxed looking student and moved over to the inordinately happy teen.

As he reached him there was a slight hesitation and then Clark wrapped him in his arms and just smiled, beamed into his face. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey, yourself," Clark answered then, concern creeping into his voice as he held Jason's chin and turned his head, wincing he asked, "What happened to your face?"

Jason laughed even though at time it had been far from amusing. "Next time you see Lana… duck!"

"You told her?" pleasant surprise on his face. With what he had just heard and now Jason telling Lana about them, Clark knew that the man was finally becoming his. On seeing his lover nod he smiled, pulling from the embrace and said, "Come on, lets go find a tree to sit under," and saw the answering smile as Jason took the offered hand.

==000==

Jason could not stand it anymore. He did not want Clark to stop but it was really becoming too much for him. His nails dug into the broad shoulders and even though he knew that they would not mark, he was sure that Clark could feel them. Anyone else would have been screaming by now as he held on so tightly. Another deep thrust into him and he had to break back from the tight hold he had on the youth's back.

"Cla..Clark. Stop. Stop. You have to stop."

The last thing he wanted to do was stop. Jason was wrapped around him. It, he felt so good. Jason was so open and trembling beneath him. Clark could feel everything, could feel the way the wall of Jason's passage gave as the end of his prick pushed along it practically rubbing a grove into the pliant smooth and tender flesh. He could feel it all against the sensitive tip, the slick slide forwards, the friction as he pulled back.

Every time Jason and he had done this it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. The heat, the tightness around his prick, the hands grabbing at him, the legs, this time wrapped so high on his back. Jason was gasping, moaning and every little noise just made him want to plunge into him again, force him to make another groan, another gasp. It was Clark that could make him sound so wanton, so filled, he never wanted the sounds, hot begging almost pained sounds, to end.

But Jason had just told him to stop and he found it almost impossible. He pushed in once more, Jason's whole body held tight against him and he knew that the man had him up to his limit, his balls pressed almost uncomfortably between them just adding to the sensation. He did not want to stop. This fantastic body beneath him, this fantastic man, had let him ride him harder than ever before, telling him that it was okay, that he was not going to break and he knew that Clark would not hurt him. Just fuck him through the mattress.

Breathing deep, he pulled up to look into Jason's flushed face, seeing the man's tongue lick at those swollen lips, shinning, covered in their joint saliva. He ducked down and licked at them. Jason's hands slid from his back, over his shoulders and down onto his chest. He felt the legs lose their grip too and slide then more or less fall from him. Collapsing back against the mattress Jason gazed up and just breathed.

The sight was so beautiful and Clark peered into almost glazed eyes as he felt his prick begging him to move, could almost feel Jason's pulse beating against it as he was so sensitized to every movement, no mater how small. He could not keep still and pulled back slightly then sort of wiggled his way back in. Jason gasped and his shoulders pushed into the mattress as his head too moved backwards, his hands pushing at Clark's chest above him. That "nurreeggghhh!" sounded so good to Clark's ears that he repeated the motion.

"Urrrgggghhhhuuurgggg! Clark! Stop!" Jason told him again and finally this time the youth did. He licked his lips again, still not getting his breathing back or his heart rate to subside but then he really did not want to. Clark had been fucking him so hard, harder than anyone had ever before, even when that one client of his mother's had tried to hurt him when he was a teen. And, he could not deny it, he had been loving every second, every thrust that his lover made, the funny little noises that he was sure Clark was not even aware of, but it had started to become way too much.

On his back, trapped beneath not only Clark's weight but his strength too, every time that prick pushed into him, Jason had nowhere to go. He could feel those balls spread his buttocks even wider as they pushed up against him, could not move as he was pinioned to the mattress. He had begun to believe that his pelvis was about to be split apart. That his legs would rip asunder like a pulled wishbone.

Reality came back to Clark like a cold wave crashing over him and with it his hardness to flee a little causing him to slip from Jason who gasped and reared back once more, his fingers digging into his pecs and he watched in amazement as Jason was orgasmic beneath him, his cum hitting Clark's belly as he leant over him. He looked down at the sight of Jason's near pained face, his own creasing with confusion then he smiled as Jason just looked so damn beautiful, his face flushed and relaxing back against the mattress, the pillow long since being shed to the side.

Jason knew that he had been close. Clark's hard belly had been rubbing, pressing his prick hard to his own body and even without the extra touch of a hand, Jason had soon discovered that Clark could make him cum that way. The friction had been so maddening, building him up for that release, pushing against the walls of his rectum but when Clark's engorged shaft had suddenly pulled from him, the heat had been so intense, almost razor sharp, that he could not help it.

Clark wanted back in. The view before him now instantly flooded his cock anew and the relatively cool air of the room was unwelcome. He wanted the furnace that was Jason Teague around it but he had told him to stop for a reason. Surely not so he could cum? The man knew how much he loved being buried deep when that happened. "Wuh…what happened?" Other than the man spurting all over his stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck…Clark! I…" he had to lick at his lips again. He really could do with a drink but, "I'm sorry. I wasn't quite expecting that." He laughed as his hand came up to wipe across his eyes as his legs flopped uselessly.

Clark was hovering over him and he let his other hand slide down in fits and jerks to the man's prick, stood out bobbing above him. He curled his fingers around it, feeling it jump under his touch, still slick from the amount of lube he had made him use. He was willing to let Clark pound into him but he was not willing to be ripped to shreds in the process. He also had not forgotten that Clark had yet to cum too. But damn! He could sleep for a month now.

"But you're ok? I wasn't too much for you?" concern in his voice. This had been so amazing. It had taken a while but Jason had finally convinced him that he could let go of that control just a little more. Jason knew what he was now, knew how much he had deprived himself every time they had had sex and this time was willing to truly let Clark fuck him. But if….?

"No! No," he laughed quickly pulling, jerking at the hard column. He had no patience for the constant, 'I don't want to hurt you' speech. "I just wanted to turn over, that's all." He grinned and pushed himself up with his free hand, slamming his mouth against Clark's and soon had the brunet hair in his fingers as Clark stopped thinking 'too damned much' and ravaged his mouth.

Pulling back onto his knees, Clark shook his head looking like he had just surfaced and grinning, grabbed hold of Jason's waist and as soon as the man let go of his prick, he aided his efforts to turn and had Jason on hands and knees, his own hands gripping the man's hips. The sight made his prick twitch.

Jason's ass was so smooth, slick with the lube and Clark's precum. The flesh held a rose bloom and Clark ran his palms lovingly over the curves, his thumbs massaging down the divide, pulling the cheeks apart. He fixed his eyes on that place, red now and waiting for him. Jason was trembling as he leant forwards and placed his lips in a slow loving kiss at the base of his spine.

Jason could not help but to let out a small moan as he felt that so tender touch in comparison to the thumbs pulling his butt apart, the hands now holding his hips firmly. His arms quivered under the strain of just kneeling there and he let himself collapse onto his elbows unintentionally pushing his butt up even more but, as he felt Clark place his lips at the base of his spine again, he did intentionally curve his back downwards forcing his ass against the touch.

Clark kissed the heated flesh and let the tip of his tongue taste the sweat salt that was evident glistening in the bare bulb's light. He was unsure if he should, if Jason would somehow think him wanton or dirty but he wondered what it would be like so let his tongue move downwards, heading towards his thumbs, heading towards that so red looking pucker. As his tongue moved along the stretched skin, Jason's hips squirmed under his hands and the noise he made told Clark that the man did not mind at all.

The taste was strange. Jason mixed with salt and the slight tang of the lube plus his own juices that any inquisitive male would know, not unpleasant but he promised himself that one day, and one day soon, he would do this again without all that artificial gel covering the surface. He continued down, slowly letting his tongue lick over that entrance. New sensations as the muscle seemed to pulse under his touch, as Jason reared forwards with an astonished groan then pushed back against him. Leaning back slightly, he licked his lips then repeated the motion, letting more than just the tip taste, running the flat of his tongue back up and then finally placed a wet sucking kiss over the pucker letting the tip of his tongue probe forwards just ..a….little…bit.

Jason let out a laughing incredulous, "Aaaarrrrggghhhuuuggg!" as Clark Kent, naive sexually tentative Clark Kent sucked his asshole then pushed his so wet and hot tongue inside of him. He never would have believed such a thing would happen. Never would have believed that it would have felt so damn good. He reared back wanting more, wanting Clark to continue, to fuck him with that tongue. He had heard of this, sure he had, but never had he wanted to do it or expect anyone to do it to him. If his mind had not been blasted at that moment by sensation as Clark seemed to consider a moment then push into him further, moving his tongue inside of him, he would have had a moments wonder as to where Clark had come up with this but, right now, he did not give a fuck as all he wanted was that tongue to, indeed, fuck him. His head dropping, his forehead pushing at the mattress between his clutching hands, he pushed backwards with everything he had, groaning, encouraging Clark.

It was still amazing to the teen that someone like Jason would want to have sex with him and now let him do this to him and apparently like it too. He could have been happy to continue doing this, whatever it was called, for hours but the heat and taste and smell and the sounds coming from the man wriggling under his hands were all making his prick throb with excitement. He had to be inside his lover again. Had to have the warm smooth sensations that were on his tongue around his hard erect shaft. He promised himself that soon he would do this again, for a long leisurely time without the lube but right now he had to be inside, had to be fucking Jason.

Pulling away and giving one last long sucking kiss to the inflamed ring, he shuffled up on his knees and placed the tip of his penis against the waiting hole. Flexing his hands and fingers on Jason's hips getting a firmer grip, he pushed forwards sliding straight into his limit, emitting a long sigh and causing a startled gasp from Jason. A moment to savour the tightness then he pulled back, watching intently the way their flesh moved against each other, the sight as he pushed back in, listening to Jason making nothing but sounds muffled as his head still pushed into the mattress.

Clark was torturing him, moving so slowly, pushing in so deep, dragging out of him, the friction making Jason want to scream at the intense heat as Clark pulled his ample prick completely from him then plunged back in. He pushed himself back up onto trembling arms, convinced he would suffocate if he stayed as he was. With each thrust from Clark, Jason surged forwards, his hands moving to hold against the small chest of drawers that worked as a bedside table. He held onto the solid wood as he felt himself almost lifted from his knees.

He was so glad that the old piece of furniture was solidly built as he was rocked against it once more, so glad that he had made Clark drag the mattress onto the floor to stop the bed from screaming with every trust. Jason was also relieved that he had no where to be for the next couple of days and most of all, he was so glad that he could be the reason that Clark was making the noises that he was, the moans, the groaning, the low husky calling of his name. Each time Clark said it with that amount of lust yearning and yes, adoration in his voice, Jason felt a small flame burst in his guts, felt a stab of wonder excitement and happiness.

He reached back with his left hand, making an attempt to hold onto Clark's thigh and keep him inside. The repeated withdrawal and entrance was driving him totally insane. He knew that he had made a decision for today to be all about what Clark wanted, to let him have free rein on his body but there was only so much that he could take, so much he could leave to the other. It was almost as if Clark was trying out everything he had ever wanted to do in one go as if he feared that this would be his only chance.

Jason guessed that maybe that's what Clark would think and possibly he had reason. This was nothing like the other night where they had been sat on a blanket under what was now 'their tree' and ate Martha Kent's cooking then sat and kissed for what felt like hours. It was nothing like the slow wonderful movements as Jason had sat astride Clark, that prick pushing up inside him as they had rocked together, his lips never leaving the others. The momentum set by Jason, the position, the whole thing at Jason's pace, as it always had been, as it always was.

Clark bit at his lip desperately trying to stop himself from cumming right now. He loved the feel of that impalement, adored the feel of heat and tightness as he plunged forwards. The friction and resistance as he pulled back, seeing that muscle cling to him, feeling it as if Jason's body did not want to let him go. The hand on his thigh was burning him, clutching so tight, telling him that Jason wanted him to change, to stay inside of him but he was loving this, loving the sight as much as the feeling.

He knew himself enough to know that he had always allowed the other to lead the way, and that was something he liked. He enjoyed Jason's control of him. It was one area where someone was stronger than him. He had to be in control so much, in so many things, even in their love making, but in that, the control he had to exert was over himself. He loved that Jason could be, that he was the dominant one in their relationship.

It had not been a conscious decision on either their parts, Clark was certain, but it was just that the man had such an effect on him. If the man was happy, so was he, if the man was mad at him as he had been before, Clark was miserable. He knew what it was, most people did. It was love. Clark Kent loved Jason Teague and he gave himself up to him.

Letting go of the perilous hold on Clark's thigh, Jason once more braced himself on the bedside drawers. He gritted his teeth and relaxed as much as he could allowing Clark to do as he would. It was not that he was not enjoying the sensations, oh how much he was enjoying this, but it was the thought of not allowing the youth to touch him again for however long it took for him to recover that made him want Clark to hurry up and cum already. The longer this lasted, the longer he would have to deny him. He was so tired and thought that he may be becoming delirious. He had never had so much sensation, had never been fucked this much. He felt a laugh brewing and knew that it was almost hysterical.

He had to move, had to give up his steadying hold on the wood and grasp his own prick. It was swollen and throbbing, wanting to cum yet again and he had a fear that once he did he would be broken. Then he did laugh. He could not help it at the ludicrous thought then gasped as Clark pushed into him so deeply then there was an arm around him, pulling him backwards, Clark's free hand running into his hair and he heard a demanded but begging, "Kiss me."

Clark held his lover so tight around the waist but let him free enough to twist around and then he had that luscious mouth on his, kissing him back, gasping, sliding pushing against him. He could not keep this up, Jason so ensconced on his buried shaft and knew that he was close. As Jason sat back against him as he knelt there still kissing as much of that mouth as he could reach, Clark left of his constricting hold and moved his hand to surround that delicate but so hard prick of his lover and quickly jerked him to orgasm revelling in the contractions tight against his own shaft as they hit and ripped through Jason's shuddering frame, the man's tortured groan hot on his lips.

Clark squeezed his eyes shut as Jason rode out his pleasure on his prick then pushed him forwards once more on to all fours loving the shocked grunt as Clark pulled from him swiftly knowing he was going to cum. He knew it hurt Jason when he came inside him even if the man would not admit it and also he wanted to see. He held Jason up, his ass high on the air as he more or less collapsed before him and Clark opened his eyes to watch as the ropes of spunk shot from his slit and landed across Jason's arse and up his back.

Jason let out another gasp as he felt the psychological burn whip across his back as Clark's spunk hit him. He could feel it hit, almost punch him but then he always could and now knew it was just another sign of his lover's difference, of his inhuman strength. Mainly though he was shocked. Clark, his Clark had just splunked across him and placed bruises on his hips as the fingers dug in so tightly. There was a satisfied laugh and then Clark was across his back, baring him down to the mattress, laughing into his ear.

His prick felt heavy, hot and still swollen against his thoroughly abused asshole and he could feel the man's heartbeat rapid against his back. Jason himself felt like a rag doll. He did not think he could even move enough to breath never mind get Clark to ease up off him, but then again, he did not really want him too. Jason closed his eyes and felt so at peace, so sated that he could not care about anything but this moment. This moment when he felt so good because Clark was kissing just behind his ear and telling him over and over just how beautiful he was and that he loved him, and he knew he did, that it was not just the sex talking. He could not answer. His arms above his head, his legs splayed wide, all he could do was smile and before Clark moved off him, he was asleep.

==000==

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

==000==

"Well, you're looking very pleased with yourself,"

Clark turned crimson and Martha knew exactly what he had been doing. Not the details, obviously, but she was not blind enough to not know just where and with whom her near adult son had spent the night and, from the look on his face, he had been enjoying himself.

"And just when are we going to be introduced to the person that can make you look so happy?"

Clark looked up surprised. "You already know Jason. You know that's who I'm with now." Then he blushed again as he remembered the sight of how he had left him, spread out on his front, the sheet draped across his hips leaving all the beautiful skin of his back laid bare for Clark's eyes. He would be waking soon and he needed to get back there so Jason would not wake alone.

"Yes, but you've not formally introduced him to us as your boyfriend. You've not even brought him home for dinner." She fixed him with that expression that told her son that it was expected and he should know better than to ignore her.

"I'll ask him but…"

"But what, Sweetheart?" hearing the doubt and hesitation in his voice.

Clark deflated, "You know Dad doesn't like him."

"That's not true."

"Then why is he always so hostile to him?"

"He's just being protective. You know that. And besides, this is different, this is you introducing us to your boyfriend, not your football coach."

"Maybe…" but he was not convinced.

Martha moved around the table and held her son's face in her hands. Once she had his attention, his eyes finally looking directly at her, she told him the truth, "Your father wants nothing more in this world than to keep you safe and for you to be happy. I'm not the only one that can see just how happy Jason makes you." She dropped her hands to his chest, patting him then told him again, "Bring him to Sunday dinner."

Clark nodded smiling slightly, he would ask but he was not too sure that Jason would agree. Right now though he needed to go. "Mom? Can I take some of this breakfast with me?"

She just laughed whilst picking up a basket and started to pack up the bacon, eggs and the rest. "Course you can, Sweetheart. Why else do you think I made so much?"

"Thanks, Mom," and he smiled happily as he kissed her cheek.

"Go," she told him with a push, handing over the basket. She smiled softly as the door swung shut on a breeze.

=0=

Jason felt as if he had been run over by a truck. Not that he actually knew what that felt like, but he hazarded that it would be close to this. He knew that he was awake, even before managing to prise his eyes open, because there was no way that a dream would hurt this much. His whole body was made of lead but even the slightest movement caused his muscles to scream in protest. _And_ that was before he even comprehended the dull pulsing throb which made his prick feel like it was in danger of bursting if he so much as shifted against the sheet.

But move he had to. He needed a drink, he needed to stretch out his legs and most of all, he needed to see Clark's face this morning. At least, he thought it was morning, he was not one to sleep late no matter the night before. Unsuccessfully trying to hold in the groan, he finally managed to push himself up slightly and turned to look behind him. With his disappointment, at realising that he was alone in the bed, his arms gave up the will and he sank back down with a sworn grunt.

He could not believe that Clark had left. Not after the night before, after what they had done, what he had allowed Clark to do and yet he had left. Pushing himself back up onto elbows, he slowly looked around and realised that before he had deserted him, Clark had placed both the mattress and Jason back on the bed frame and somehow changed the sheets to his one spare set of clean bedding. There were definite advantages to having a lover with super strength he grinned to himself, but he would have preferred one who stayed around. The youth always had before so why the change now?

His mouth felt so dry and, looking at the small fridge that in his present predicament appeared to be at an insurmountable distance, his eyes caught sight of a bottle of water on the bedside drawers. He smiled ruefully forgiving Clark his absence at this thoughtfulness. He struggled with opening the bottle but gratefully emptied half the contents. True, much of it ran down his chin to soak the mattress but he did not care. Realizing that the actual effort involved in getting up from the bed was far beyond him, he just put the bottle down and let his face land in the wet but wonderfully cool pillow and was once more asleep.

Being as quiet as he could, Clark striped off and carefully climbed onto the bed, squeezing himself between the recumbent figure and the wall, cold at his back. He was glad that Jason had not awoken yet as he wanted to be there when he did to surprise him with breakfast. A simple thing to thank him for all he had allowed him. He did not have the words so he hoped small gestures would let Jason know just how much he wanted, appreciated and loved him. He had a sudden thought that maybe he should have gotten a rose or something but there was no way he was leaving again even for a moment.

Leaning up on his elbow, head in hand, he let his other fingers run lightly over the exposed flesh. He marvelled once more at his good fortune to have found someone like Jason Teague and to be loved by him. He knew he had a smile on his lips as his fingers travelled up and down the groove holding Jason's spine and he could not help but let them travel a little further down with each pass, pushing under the sheet to wallow in that hollow at the base.

It may have been the cold along his back, he could feel it even if that was the only effect, or the thought that he would not be able to do anything with it that perhaps kept his prick from showing its appreciation of the view and feel. Now he just enjoyed the experience of lying awake next to the sleeping man as he had not done for so long. In these quiet moments he could selfishly revel in the emotions he experienced about him. He could wallow in his love for him, recognising and understanding the depth of the feeling without having to explain or guard his face from witnesses, even Jason.

There was a slight mumble coming from somewhere in the pillow and Clark's smile grew as he heard the change in Jason's breathing and heart rate. He wiggled down to be lying against him and leant to place a slow, lingering kiss on the nape of his neck. Jason seemed to snuggle into the pillow more and Clark's smile turned into a grin thinking how cute his lover was at this moment. He kissed him again, longer, lingering, catching the skin between his lips even as he could not contain the smile on them.

This time as Jason moved, half stretching, half snuggling, it was to push himself back against Clark and he forced his right arm under Jason's neck and surrounded him, his lips now playing with the short hairs on the back of his head.

"Ummm.. " Jason murmured, "I dreamed you'd gone." He did not want to open his eyes, or move anymore. Clark's arms were holding him, his body firm at his back and he was loving the feeling as his hair was ruffled one way then the other by his boyfriend's chin and mouth.

Pulling him closer and placing his cheek against the freckled one, Clark replied, "I did but I'm back now. Hungry?"

Jason had not thought about it but as Clark placed the suggestion in his mind, his stomach let him know that he was. "Ravenous," he admitted, "but I don't think I can move." He turned his head a little, rubbing against the cheek stuck to his. He grinned, "Any chance you could go get me something?" hope entering his voice to his own surprise. He did not really expect him to.

"I already did. That's where I went, to get you breakfast." He pulled back sitting up and, bouncing the bed, crawled from it. Jason groaned at the movement and he looked down at him in concern. Immediately he sat next to him, his hand gently stroking along the exposed hip and thigh as Jason barely managed to roll backwards. His mood sunk immediately, "I hurt you." It was not a question.

Jason managed finally to lay on his back, his hand coming up to stop Clark from removing his as it slipped to his belly in the movement. "I knew what I was letting you do." He looked up to see if the youth was actually listening to him. It was Clark's constant fear and he knew he had cause to be concerned. Every single muscle in Jason's body was screaming at him. His asshole still felt as if there was something inside forcing him open. Not a totally unpleasant feeling, he thought, but then the memory of the night before made his prick twitch reminding him just how much that part of him hurt. "Besides," he added, hoping to snap the younger man from the regret he could see building there, "you just gave me the best fuck of my life."

Clark looked up at that, looked at the grinning, radiant face and wanted to believe that Jason was okay, that he meant what he said. He felt a grin tug at his own lips. He had always found the man's smile contagious. Leaning forwards he placed a quick smacking kiss to the fuller than normal ones, still smiling at him then stood, moving to collect the breakfast basket. He turned around and froze, laughter in is voice as he caught the direction of Jason's gaze. "Were you checking out my ass?"

"Yeah," then just looked up to his face and said, "food. Now!" then slowly pulled himself up to sitting. "Afterwards you can cover me in muscle ease and give me a massage." There was no lewdness in his voice. He figured that as it was Clark that had made him ache this much, he could do something to ease it and the thought of those strong hands kneading his aches away was appealing.

"Sure," also thinking that that sounded like a very good idea. He loved touching Jason and having the man compliant while he ran his hands over his fantastic body had Clark swiftly moving to the bed to sit down anxious to feed the man. He handed over a glass and filled it with orange juice then watched happily as Jason swallowed the contents in one go.

Clark continued to smile as they shared a companionable silence along with the food that he had brought. His smile grew when Jason grinned at him for using his heat vision to warm the food for him. The man nodded as he did and Clark thought that he could read the thought, 'there were definite advantages to having a lover with supper powers'. He was genuinely amazed at just how easily Jason seemed to have taken it all in his stride and he loved him for it. It was just one of the many reasons why.

"My Mom wants you to come over for dinner," he said off handedly and gazed up at Jason gauging his reaction.

"What? Today?" half alarmed. He was in no state to go anywhere, never mind to met the 'in-laws' as he supposed the Kents would be termed. Jonathan Kent thought little of him as it was so the last thing he could do was turn up barely able to walk after having sex with the man's only son.

"No," Clark said dejectedly. He had thought Jason would be reluctant but he sounded panicked. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice if I could introduce you."

"They already know me," sounding a little confused.

"As my Mom pointed out, you were my coach, now you're my…" and he went a little red.

"Clark," Jason told him reassuringly, laughing a little, "I would love to be introduced to your parents as your boyfriend, partner, whatever you want to call me," and he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Clark 'light up' before him, "but promise me one thing…" He raised a hand to hold onto Clark's chin, piercing him with his gaze, "if you ever meet my mother, you do not want to get to know her. You do not want to have anything to do with her and you must tell me immediately."

"Why? I don't understand," especially as Jason, relaxed and happy moments before looked to be serious and some what angry.

"That woman has already used me to get close to Lana and the stones of power. As far as I know she doesn't know about you or your connection and I intend to keep it that way. Promise me. Promise you will stay away from her!" He was deadly serious and acknowledged the confusion on the young face but he meant it. Genevieve Teague could mean serious trouble for them and not just for their relationship. He grasped Clark's chin tighter. "I mean it. I don't want her anywhere near you. You are too important to me to let her hurt you and she could."

Jason leant forwards and kissed the shocked face, "Now," he asked him, "can I smell coffee?"

Pouring a mug of the now cold liquid, Clark had to ask, worried at the vehemence in Jason's voice, wondering what his mother could do that could hurt him so much. "Why would she care anything about me? From what you and Lana said, she's a witch hunter. I'm not a witch." He held the mug up and using his vision reheated the black coffee to a temperature that sent the aroma around the small room.

Taking the heated mug from Clark's extended hand, Jason said with a touch of mischief, "Not a witch, huh?" He grinned as he blew on the hot drink and sobered again, "Just be careful, Clark. For my sake if not your own. I'm not willing to loose you now."

Looking into the earnest green eyes, Clark could do nothing but nod in agreement. He would do as he was asked. If Jason was so concerned about his mother then he would stay away but maybe he needed to talk to his parents about this. No, they had enough to deal with coming to terms with his relationship with this man on top of all the rest of it. He could not burden them with more and besides, he could not tell them anything that would prejudice their opinion of Jason until they had already come to love him which, he was convinced, they would once they had the opportunity to know him.

Damn, but sometimes Jason worried that Clark would do anything for him, would believe anything he said. He had before. Watching him now, he determined that as much as he was able, he would never ask anything of Clark that would involve his being different, being special. Also, if he could help it, he would never lie to him again.

"Right…Wasn't there an agreement to give me a massage?" he said stretching his arms above his head. A glint appeared in his eyes as Clark's were drawn to his stretched stomach and then down to his taut belly with its trail of hair as the sheet slid down.

==000==

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

==000==

"This looks good, Mom. Thanks," Clark said smiling at the woman who was still adding dishes to the table.

Martha straightened and smiled back at her son. She always made plenty of food, Clark had an appetite fit for three. The food never went to waste. If not eaten by either her son or husband, over the years she had been feeding one or other of Clark's friends. Now though, she was hoping that she would be soon feeding his partner too. She has been expecting a daughter in law but now it looked to be a son. If, that is, Clark ever brought him home for Sunday lunch, or any dinner for that matter. She had asked last weekend, and although she was stood here wanting to ask again, she just smiled and held her tongue.

Sitting down at the table, Jonathan was hungry. He had been looking forwards to this. It may be Sunday but there were no days off on a farm even with Clark doing most of the heavy work. The food looked good as always and he started to relax so the knock on the front door did not come as a welcome intrusion.

Sighing, he pushed himself up to go and see just who was bringing, no doubt, bad news today. It seemed to Jonathan that hardly ever did a visitor bring good tidings. Opening the door he could not hide his surprise as he was confronted with an obviously groomed and well dressed Jason Teague. He looked nervous and Jonathan thought,' rightly so'. Their last conversation had not been all that friendly.

Jason took a breath. He had been dreading this. He had never really been introduced to parents before and it had been an impulse to come. He knew what the man in front of him thought of him and it was not good. Clark had asked him to come of course but he had never really given him an answer. But this morning as he had looked at the still sleeping brunet, he had decided that having come this far, he had to go all the way. He had to be formally introduced as Clark's partner. Now he wished that he had called first.

Not giving ground, Jonathan left the uncertain man stood there, wondering how long it would take him to actually speak. He was holding a boxed bottle of what looked to be very fine and quite expensive scotch in one hand and a large bunch, more bouquet, of flowers in the other. He looked at both then back into nervous green eyes.

Licking his lips, Jason spoke as it appeared as if Jonathan Kent would keep him standing there until the sun went down. "Sir. I've made up my mind."

Appraising the young man, weighing up his words, Jonathan finally took a step back holding the door open wide. "You'd best come in then," and led him through to the kitchen.

Standing up, Martha smiled at the visitor as he nervously held out the flowers to her. "Oh… They're beautiful. Thank you." She moved away at the answering, embarrassed nod to put them in water straight away.

"And, Sir? I thought you might like this.." It was more of a question than a statement and he was glad when Jonathan took it and there was a definitely appreciative glint in his eye. It had been a wise choice, he thought, to spend that little extra. He knew that he had ground to make up with the man and wanted to. Clark loved and admired his father in a way he never had with his own and the man liking Jason seemed important to him.

Moving over to Clark, who had stood from his chair at the table, he could see hope in his eye and a smile on his lips. He nodded to him letting him know that yes, he was in it all the way, he was with Clark now, once and for all. He wrapped his hand around the back of Clark's neck and leant in to kiss him.

Drawing back, Clark looked him in those emerald green eyes and asked, as if his whole world was riding on the answer, "Yes?" He knew that Jason would understand.

"Yes," said Jason simply, to everything. To his commitment to their relationship. To being part of the Kent family. To protecting Clark's secret and looking after his heart. To be there for him in any way that he could, to help and support and, most of all, to love this youth that sometimes could seem so young but under it all possibly had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Jason knew now that Clark deserved to be loved and appreciated for all that he was, all that he could, would be. And Jason had finally realised that having Clark's love in return meant that he too deserved it. If Clark believed he was worth loving so much, then just maybe he was.

Clark did not think that he had ever been so happy. Certainly, many a time spent with Jason had brought a beaming smile to his lips and made his heart swell but it had never felt so big and yet so hollow and heavy all at the same time before. He could see nothing but that face that was now to be a permanent part of his life, his destiny even, as he was not going to let anything or anyone get in their way. Wrapping the instantly pliant man in his arms, Clark kissed him. Not with passion, not with excitement but with tenderness, commitment and above all, devotion.

There is a distinct cough and they broke apart. Jason stood with his arm around Clark and grinned sheepishly but could not keep the joy from his face. He laughed lightly. He could not help it as his lover blushed being caught kissing like that in front of his parents. He pulled him closer into his side as Clark ducked his head but he too was still smiling.

"Jason, would you like some dinner? There's plenty," asked Martha as she pointed to the chair opposite Clark's immediately heading off any possible awkwardness.

"Thank you, but I don't want to intrude if you were not expecting me."

"You're not…" said Clark, quickly coming to his defence.

"It's a little late for that I think," commented Jonathan with a begrudging smile on his face.

"Jonathan!" Martha fixed him with an expression of reproof. "Jason. It's a family dinner…" She looked at Clark, at the happy, hopeful expression there. He looked as if he had stopped breathing, so anxious that his mother was going to tell Jason to go. "Sit. You're very welcome," she said and resumed her place at the table.

Still somewhat nervous, Jason moved around the solid oak and sat down in the only remaining chair and smiled at Clark across from him. He nodded his thanks to her for more than just the plate she passed him. A plate, then the plate of chicken.

"Help yourself," she told him and Jason cast his eyes over the spread. There was so much food. But then again, he had seen just how much his boyfriend could eat.

"Jason? How are things going at the University?" Jonathan did not think that he needed to add, 'now you've 'come out''.

Putting down his fork, Jason picked up his glass of water and turned to look at the head of the household. "I'd like to say nothing has changed. That everything's going well but that'd be a lie. There have been a few…incidents. Nothing too…"

"What? What's happened?" Clark demanded as he almost rose up from the table.

Jason swung around to face him, a sad smile on his face. "It's alright, Clark. I expected as much." He shrugged. "Things written on my locker, my kit damaged." He turned back to Jonathan, "It's all designed to get me to leave, to quit the course and half of me wants to. But the rest of me wants to stay, to force them to either just accept me as gay or to actually confront me."

"I don't understand. Why're they being like this?"

Jason gave Clark another sad smile. Even now after everything he had told him, Clark still did not understand the reality of homophobia. "I did warn you and this is not going to help with your scholarship if the recruiters find out about us."

"I don't care about that!" He would have appeared petulant if not for the look of determination on his face.

"Not now, but you will. And…" forestalling the inevitable denial, "we will deal with it when it comes."

Jonathan looked at the man, his son's lover, in a new light. He seemed to be sensible and not unaware of Clark's predicament. He himself still hoped that his son would come to his senses and give up football. But if not, then maybe Jason's apparently leveller head would help him.

Returning his attention to the senior Kent, Jason continued, "And if this job for Lex Luthor works out, maybe I won't have to worry about bigoted sports students." He shrugged again as if it could be all that simple.

Trying to keep calm, to keep the worry or distain for the Luthors from his voice, Jonathan scooped up a forkful of potato and asked casually, "And what will this job entail?"

"I'm not sure. I have a meeting with Lex on Tuesday."

Jonathan did not want to tell him what he really thought, that he had only been offered this job due to his proximity to Clark but he had to warn him. "Jason, I know this could be good for you but you have to be careful. You can _not_ trust Lex. He has been after Clark ever since..."

"Well he can't have him. He's mine!"

"No Jason, that's not what I mean. I mean..."

"Jonathan!"

He frowned, glancing across the table at his wife and saw her smile as she indicated with her chin, first Jason then to Clark. He looked from one to the other. From Jason who stared so intently at his son, a look of fierce determination and an almost ownership as if he would fight the whole world he if needed to. To Clark, his son, who had such a look of exhilaration on his face that Jonathan did not think that he had ever seen him look so happy.

He had seen such looks before. On the day that he had finally realised that a senator's daughter truly meant it when she told him that she loved him and was going to marry him. Martha's face had looked just as Jason's did now. He had not seen but he was sure that the expression now on his son's face was akin to the one he had no doubt worn.

Looking across at that woman who had been at his side all these years, he saw the knowing smile and, giving her one in return, he let the subject drop and turned back to his meal to enjoy the contented, warm atmosphere.

==000==

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

==000==

Please ensure that you did not miss chapter 21 as I updated two at once. Cheers!

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Jason?"

"Umm?"

"I don't think I want to go to college on a football scholarship."

"No?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. But why? Why the change of heart?"

"Well, I think it would be unfair. I'd have an unfair advantage."

"True, but if not that, what do you want to do? Any ideas?"

"Yes…"

"And…?"

"I think I want to be a journalist."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe I could ask Chloe to put in a word for me at the Daily Planet."

"Ha! Just so long as you don't end up at the same paper as Lois. Could you imagine that? She gets herself into so much trouble you'd be spending all your time rescuing her with no time for the rest of the world!"

"Yeah. What a nightmare!"

...

==000==

THE END

==000==

* * *

**Author's note**

I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for reading this and reading it so far.

I hope that you have enjoyed it and I am sorry it took me so long to finish. I have found before that with stories that I am

enjoying writing, I find them hard to finish. Even when I know how they are to finish.

I have never before used so much dialogue taken directly from a show. I hope it worked and that you could not tell which was from the show and which was mine (apart from the obvious stuff that is.._laughing_).

Once again, thank you.

* * *

=0=


End file.
